Fire Demon in Love II
by ImmortalOfMine
Summary: Sequeal to Fire Demon in Love!Three years after Hiei and Lizzie last saw each other,Hiei comes back.But Lizzie starts to undergo a change.She goes through phases of heting and loving Hiei.Will there still be a wedding?REad to find out!
1. Lizzie's Birthday

Lizzie:Okay!Just had to make a sequeal!I didn't wanna leave viewers hanging!  
  
Hiei:Oh joy......This ought to be fun.....This is going to be torture.....  
  
Yin:C'mon!She wouldn't be THAT mean!Would she......?  
  
Lizzie:I wanna dedicate this whole story to my friends,whose nicknames(not on FF.net) are:Hermione,Frizzie,and Kitsune.They are my best friends in the entire universe.Without Frizzie,you wouldn't even be reading this fic.  
  
Disclaimer:I have never,nor will I ever own YYH.Nor do I own Pokemon.I just own copies of the games.  
  
Lizzie:Just a reminder-this takes place 3 years after the last one ended.And I came up with the name 'Great' from the first Pokemon game I ever played.I chose Charmander and named it 'Great'.I got him up to level 100!And I didn't cheat very much.I only used about 10 special candies,which make your pokemon gain a level.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
With Lizzie,in a Japanese forest near Genkai's temple........((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie had changed alot in 3 years.Her eyes were no longer a cheery violet,but a saddened lavender.Her hair was now blood red,rather than brown or black.Instead of wearing jeans or her school uniform,she now would wear only black or blood red.She also was about 3 inches taller.Currently,Lizzie had her hair tied up in a swirled bun and was wearing a black,long-sleeve shirt;black pants;and a black cape with a blood red dragon going across the center of the back.  
  
Lizzie was sitting up in a tree,looking at her red dragon necklace and the gem Hiei had given her 3 years ago.She looked deep into the depths of the gem and saw Hiei smiling at her from it.She sighed and moved her eyes to her dragon necklace.  
  
"Great.......Great the Charizard.......That's what I'll call you.......I'd call you 'Hiei',but that would be too painful......"She sighed and slipped 'Great' onto her neck and the gem into a small,leather pouch with her silver locket,which hung from her waist.She heard a rustling in the bushes that was so quiet and so planned that she knew it must be Kurama."Hello,Kitsune."  
  
"Greetings,Isabell.It's December the 13th.Happy birthday."He climbed up into the tree to sit next to Lizzie.  
  
She had done this everyday since Hiei ran off those 3 years ago in New York.She was supposed to be staying at Genkai's temple with her and Yukina,but whenever someone came in search of her,she wouldn't be there.She would come out into this forest,to this tree,look at her gem and 'Great',and then she would always do something unsuspected.Then,Lizzie would lay down on the limb she was sitting on and laugh.  
  
"Thanks,Kurama,but I don't like my birthday.Not anymore.I've got Kumane back,but I've lost....I've lost.....You know......"She layed stomach-down on the limb and started giggling.Kurama rubbed her back,hoping to calm her down."Kurama,I am sorry.I just go into hysterics when I think about that day 3 years ago......."  
  
"I understand,Lizzie.I understand.......It must be hard having the love of your life gone.But Hiei keeps his promises.He will come back.He has to."Kurama ran his hand over the dragon on Lizzie's cape and Lizzie sat up,leaning on Kurama in a search for comfort.  
  
"But what if he doesn't?What if he has died?What if he doesn't even remember me?"She looked at the golden ring on Kurama's finger and felt a tear leak out of her eye.He and Yin had gotten married a few months ago.Kurama moved his hand so that Lizzie couldn't see the ring.  
  
"He will come.He has to.He is still alive.And I am 100% sure that Hiei still remembers you.How could he forget the only person he's ever been able to love?He can't even admitt to Yukina that he is her older brother.You are the only person whom he can express his emotions to."Kurama rubbed Lizzie's shoulders and put his jacket around her.It was getting cold.They jumped out of the tree and headed off to Genkai's house.  
  
Once they reached the edge of the forest,they ran into Yusuke,Kuwahara((that's what he's called in the movie)),Botan,and Keiko.Each of them was carrying a wrapped present.Lizzie then noticed that Kurama was carrying a small bag.She didn't care.Botan came up to Lizzie and gave her a hug,which she had done everytime she had seen Lizzie since Hiei left.  
  
"Happy birthday,Lizzie.I really wish that Hiei were here to say that to you."She smiled down at Lizzie and gave her another hug.Keiko then came up to her.  
  
"Happy birthday,Lizzie.Why don't you come with us to Genkai's?That is where you're supposed to be anyway."She smiled at Lizzie and started off to Genkai's.Lizzie followed at the back of the group,where Kuwahara was.  
  
"Hey,Lizzie.Are you okay?I mean,you love Hiei but you almost never seem upset about it."He looked at Lizzie.Lizzie kept her gaze on the ground.She was carefully pondering her answer.  
  
"Well,I guess I try to not think about it......It's really painful for me to remember Hiei,so I try to keep my mind off of it.That's why I go into the forest everyday.I need sometime to think about him away from distractions.I go to the same tree everyday and I usually go into hysterics.You know,I laugh uncontrolably."She looked up at Kuwahara,confusedly.  
  
"Oh.......I'm sorry......I guess I'd probably do the same thing if Yukina left......"He gave Lizzie a comforting smile."By the way,happy birthday!Has it been good so far?"  
  
Lizzie tried to smile,but failed."No.My birthdays have been crappy since Hiei disappeared from me."She looked down at the ground again.There was something wrong here.Lizzie couldn't help but feel something wasn't right,other than the fact that Hiei wasn't there.She hadn't been able to smile,other than when she was in hysterics,ever since Hiei had run away in New York.  
  
"Lizzie,I shouldn't have brought it up......"They reached Genkai's temple and entered.Genkai and Yukina were out in the back,having tea and talking.Yukina smiled and waved at Lizzie.Genkai gestured for them to come and sit down.Lizzie didn't move,though.Seeing Yukina always made her think of Hiei.She couldn't take it.She fell to her knees and started crying.  
  
Yukina quickly got up to see if Lizzie was alright.She kneeled next to her."Lizzie-san?Lizzie-san,are you alright?What's wrong?"Yukina lifted Lizzie's head and smiled gently."Please,don't cry......Tell me what's wrong."Lizzie looked at Yukina and blinked away her tears.  
  
"Nothing......It's just,when I look at you,I see Hiei.......The two of you are almost entirely oppisites to people who don't know you both well,but to me,the two of you are almost identical in personality."She smiled as best she could,but it still looked sad.She stood up and joined the others,sitting between Kurama and Kuwahara.  
  
Genkai,who was sitting across from Lizzie,stood up and went inside the temple with Yukina.They returned a few minutes later with 3 presents,which Genkai was carrying,and a cake,which Yukina was carrying.Lizzie's mouth fell open when she saw it.She had been duped into coming to a surprise party.Genkai handed one of the presents to Kurama.  
  
"Oh,no!You guys tricked me!You knew I wouldn't come if you asked me to so you turned me into a dupe!I can't believe you!"Everyone grinned at Lizzie and nodded.They all started singing 'Happy Birthday' and Genkai lit the candles.At the end of the song,Kuwahara tickled Lizzie so that she blew out the candles.  
  
"Happy Birthday,Lizzie!"Yusuke tossed her a small box wrapped in goofy birthday paper.She opened it and found inside a charm bracelet with 5 charms:A red rose,a black dragon,a bluish sword,a silver moon,and a golden heart."Thought you might like it.Actually,it was Keiko's suggestion.But I picked out the charms."  
  
"Thank you,Yusuke.It's beautiful.I love it."Lizzie nodded at Yusuke to show her assentment.  
  
Kuwahara then passed her a present."Here.Happy birthday!"She slowly opened the present in front of her and found an art kit inside.It had water color paints,w/c pencils,oil pastels,colored pencils,thin-tip markers,various drawing pencils,everything an artist could want.((keep this in mind.it comes into the story alot))  
  
"Wow.....Thank you,Kuwahara.But how did you know I enjoyed art?Only Hiei knew that I had a mad passion for drawing and painting and such."She looked at Kuwahara,confused,again.  
  
"Yukina said she thought I should watch you more,like spy on you without really spying on you,to see what you liked.So,I found you out here one night.You had a canvas in your lap and you were drawing some little rabbits that were eating carrots in front of you.I found the finished painting the other day and it's beautiful.Thought you might like some new paints."He grinned.  
  
"Thank you,Kuwahara.It was just a sketch."Lizzie blushed for the first time in ages.  
  
Keiko passed Lizzie a gift in purple paper.She took it and slowly unwrapped it.It was a book about different types of Youkai."I didn't know what to get you,but Koenma said you'd like it."  
  
Lizzie opened it to the middle and found that that page was about different types of Youkai falling in love and the effects it could have."Thank you,Keiko!I love learning about things.Anythings."She looked up at Keiko and her eyes twinkled like she was smiling that way.  
  
Kurama then handed Lizzie a present wrapped in,of course,red rose paper.She opened it to find a weaving kit.It had different colors and patterns."Thank you,Kurama."She looked at him gratefully.She knew Yin had picked it out.Kurama seemed to have known that Lizzie knew Yin picked it out.His cheeks turned a bit pink.  
  
Yukina then handed Lizzie a gift."Happy birthday,Lizzie-san."Lizzie took it and opened it slowly and carefully,like she wanted to savor the suspense.Inside was a book of animal and forest pictures.  
  
"Thank you,Yukina-chan.I love it."Lizzie's eyes twinkled again.She wanted to smile,but she couldn't."It's lovely."Yukina smiled at Lizzie and nodded saying that she understood the twinkle in her eyes.Genkai placed a present in front of Lizzie.It was a long,thin box.Lizzie opened it to find a majestic sword.It had her name engraved on the blade and the hilt,which was black,had a blood red rose on painted on it.((this also comes into the story a decent bit))  
  
"Oh!Thank you,Genkai-san.It's beautiful."Lizzie looked at Genkai,who had a distinct twinkle in her eyes like she knew something no one else did.  
  
Botan gave Lizzie her gift.It was wrapped in a blue paper with black roses on it."I hope you like it,Lizzie.I pray that this is an okay gift......As in,I hope it doesn't bring back bad memories......"Lizzie took it and unwrapped it carefully,not tearing any of the paper.Under the wrappings,she found a photo album decorated in dragons and swords.((of course,this is an important thing.it is,well you'll find out soon enough))When Lizzie opened it,she found pages upon pages of pictures of she and Hiei.There was even one of Hiei play wrestling with her.  
  
"Botan!How did you get these?No one was there when Hiei and I had a play wrestling match.I mean,no one even had a camera then!"Lizzie pointed to a picture of her and Hiei's first ever kiss,the one that had taken place just a few yards away from where she was this moment.  
  
"Oh,well,it's a little something called a Time Flip.When someone uses it,they can go back in time to any moment,where the person of your choosing is,and your invisible.I brought a camera with me when I used it,so I could take pictures of the two of you."Botan smiled and flashed a quick peace sign.  
  
Lizzie looked back down at the photo album.She turned to a random page.On this page was one large photo.It was a picture of her and Hiei's last kiss.The one they shared around 3 years ago.Lizzie,crying and clutching the gem Hiei had given her.Hiei,kissing her with all the love he had for her and clutching her close to him."Thank you,Botan.It's wonderful.I love it.I love seeing all the good times that we had."  
  
"Your welcome,Lizzie.I was afraid you would start crying from seeing Hiei,but I couldn't think of anything else to give you."Botan smiled.Yusuke looked over at the picture on the other page.It was one taken when Hiei proposed to Lizzie.  
  
"Wow!I can't believe it!That's amazing.......Now,how 'bout some cake?!"Everyone glared at Yusuke."Sorry!I just wanted some cake........"Lizzie closed the album,hid it under her cape,and looked up at Yusuke.  
  
"I'm with you!How about some cake?"The others nodded and they began eating the cake,which was chocolate.They ate and talked for a while,then Kurama remembered something.  
  
"Oh,Lizzie!I just remembered.I found this on my window sill this morning."Kurama pulled out the small bag and gave it to Lizzie."I don't know who it's from,but there was a note saying that it was for you."Lizzie shook her head.  
  
"No,I can't.I don't want anymore presents."She looked down at her piece of cake.She wasn't in a mood to get presents,not with the photo album she had recieved.She just wanted to look back at the memories of her and Hiei.Kurama put the bag in front of Lizzie.  
  
"Please,just find out who it's from."Kurma gave her a pleading look,which always worked on her.  
  
"Fine,but this is the last one.No more presents,ever.Okay?"The others looked at her like she was crazy."Okay,then,no more presents this week at least?"They nodded and Lizzie opened the small bag in front of her.Her mouth fell open in aww.Kuwahara looked over her shoulder and into the bag.  
  
"Woah.......Whoever sent you that must know you well......."The others leaned over trying to see what was inside.Lizzie reached in the bag and pulled out a locket made from magicked mercury.It was shaped like a dragon's head."Isn't there a name,Lizzie?"  
  
"I-I dunno......Let me see......"She reached in the bag again and brought out a folded piece of paper.She unfolded it and saw there was a picture and letter on it."A hand-drawn and painted dragon......."She showed it to the others."Wish I could draw like that......."Keiko and Yukina awwed at it.  
  
"Who is it from?Read the letter under it."Lizzie nodded and read the letter aloud.  
  
"Dear Lizzie,my sweet Lizzie,  
  
"Happy birthday!I hope my gift makes up for the birthdays I have missed.I apologize for not being near or in contact for so long,but I thought it would be safer if no one knew where I was or if I was living.Lizzie,sweet Lizzie,please forgive me?You know I only did it for your best.  
  
"I will be back as soon as I can though.I almost have my problem solved,and as soon as it is,I will come back to you!I promise!I will come back very soon!Please,give me just a while longer to come.  
  
"How have you all been?Has Yukina found anything about her brother?Does the idiot still love her?Send Yukina my prayers if her brother is still unknown and my congradulations if he has been found.I hope that you have been alright.......  
  
"Lizzie,I knew how much you loved mercury and how old your silver locket must be,so I thought you might enjoy a new one.We will get together as soon as we can,if you still love me,that is.I know that I will always love you.I always have and always will.All these years,the only thing I have been able to think about is how you much you must hate me for running off like that.  
  
"Sincerely yours,  
  
"The Boy in Your New Locket"  
  
Lizzie already knew who it was from,but opened her locket all the same.She wanted to see him again.She opened the locket and saw him.Hiei,dressed in his usual clothes except with a blood red bandana.He was smiling up at her and waving.His red eyes were twinkling.She felt a smile tugging at her lips and a tear leak from her eye.She closed the locket and put it around her neck.The others smiled at her,knowing it was from Hiei.  
  
"He said he's coming back.He said soon."She looked at Genkai."Do you think he's right?Do you think he will come back soon?"Genkai smiled comfortingly.  
  
"The Forbidden One keeps his promises and he promised you he would come back soon.He will be back soon,then."She suddenly frowned ,as did everyone else."But I do not understand why he did not even keep in contact with you,Lizzie.A few days before you left for America 3 years ago,I heard Hiei talking to himself.He said that he would always be able to talk to you and would always keep in contact so that you wouldn't worry."Kurama looked at Lizzie.  
  
"She is right.Wouldn't it make more sense if he had kept in touch with you?I mean,he did say that he loved no matter what.It's unusual for even him to not send word to any of us,ecspecially you."He touched Lizzie's cheek gently.She shuddered and fingered her locket.  
  
"He said he did it for the best.I mean,he didn't contact us so no one could track us down,didn't he?"She closed her eyes and remembered the last time she ahd physically seen him.  
  
*************((FLASHBACK!!))*************  
  
"I had to see her one last time,but she followed me when I left and fell.I had to help her up and I suppose I just couldn't bring myself to leave her again."Hiei grasped Lizzie's hand and stood up,pulling her up with him.Kurama stood up as well,taking Lizzie's hand because Hiei had let go."Lizzie,you must go with Kurama.Stay with him!I will be back,I promise.We will get married,it may just take a while.Do you understand?"  
  
"Sure,Hiei.I understand......I just don't want to leave you.What if something happens to you?!"Lizzie took her hand out of Kurama's and stepped closer to Hiei.He gave her one last kiss and left her clutching the gem he had given her close."I will stay and wait,Hiei......My heart will always remain with you......"  
  
*************((END FLASHBACK!!))*************  
  
She opened her eyes and found she was laying on the ground.Everyone was standing around her,and Kurama and Genkai were kneeled next to her.She felt something wet drip down the side of her head.There was a wet cloth on her head.She made to sit up,but Kurama held her down."What happened to me?"Genkai sighed and took the cloth,dipping it in a bowl of water.  
  
"You fainted.Your eyes closed and you started muttering something.Then you fell over."She put the cloth back on Lizzie's head."You need to rest.Kurama,would you be so kind as to carry her to her bedroom?"Kurama nodded and picked Lizzie up,carefully,and carried her off to her room.  
  
"Kurama,you're angry with Hiei for keeping us in the dark,aren't you?"Lizzie slipped her arms around Kurama's neck to balance herself.He didn't answer."You can tell me,Kurama.Are you angry with Hiei for keeping us blind?"She had a tone of sterness in her voice.  
  
"Yes,I am angry with him.Not because he hasn't had contact with any of us,but because he has kept you so worried."He didn't make eye contact with her,knowing it would end badly if he did."If he really loved you,I mean REALLY loved you,he would have given you some sign before now."He waited for the shouting and anger,but none came.Lizzie merely looked at her legs in thought.  
  
"But,he said that he loves me.He wouldn't lie,would he?I mean,why would he pretend all this time?"She looked at him with a quizical look on her face.Kurama looked down at her and pondered her questions.She had a very good point.Why would he pretend?Why would he lie?He had to really love her.  
  
"You're right.He really loves you.He has to."Kurama entered her room and laid her down on the bed.She still had the wet cloth on her head.Kurama pulled the covers up over her and sat down on the edge of the bed."You need to rest.If Hiei were here,he would say the same thing.Go to sleep.Tomorrow,you can test out your new sword,if you are better."Lizzie tried to protest,but Kurama laid her back down."Rest.Genkai will be the judge if you are well enough to test out your sword tomorrow.I must go,but you stay here.I'll be back in the morning to check on you.Have a good rest!"With that,Kurama left.  
  
"See you,Kurama."Lizzie pulled her cape around her tighter.She wanted to see Hiei in person again.She took her photo album out and opened it to the first page.It had a picture of the first time she and Hiei had met.Lizzie was chatting with Kurama,but Hiei was staring at Lizzie with a weird look on his face.It was love.She looked at the picture beneath it.It was one where it had only been she and he,although Lizzie hadn't known Hiei was there then.Lizzie was running backwards and singing and Hiei had been running towards her,but had stopped to listen to the song.  
  
"That was when I fell and cracked my head open......."She laughed,but not in hysterics."Hiei never would admitt how clumsy I was.......How clumsy I am......"On the next page was a picture of Hiei staring out the hospital window.She flipped the page and saw that it was a picture of Hiei changing the bandages she had had on her head.Lizzie blushed as she saw that picture.  
  
She closed her eyes and the book was placed upside-down on her stomach.She fell sound asleep.She was moaning in her sleep as Yukina came in to check on her.She sat down next to the sleeping Lizzie and picked up the book.She flipped to the page with Hiei and Lizzie's first kiss.She smiled and looked at Lizzie again.  
  
"I wish there were some way that I could help you,Lizzie,but I don't know how to get Hiei to come back to you.I know it's hard for me to not know who my brother is or where he is,but it must be harder for you to not know where your lover is."She put the book on Lizzie's bedside table and left the room silently.  
  
Genkai came in a few minutes later and put a tray of tea next to the album,opening it to look at the picture of their last kiss.She sighed,sadly,and let a tear roll down her cheek.With one last look at Lizzie,she too left silently,leaving Lizzie moaning in her sleep.  
  
Well past midnight,another presence entered the room.He turned to leave,but then turned back around to go to Lizzie.He had heard her moaning.He pulled his shirt off and layed next to her,putting his arms around her back in an effort to comfort her.His gentle heartbeat easily lulled her to a calm sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:This is just an intoductory chapter.I will try to keep them all in character,but 2 of them will be OOC.Of course,Hiei will be when he enters the story.And for those of you who have read the othe one and love Lizzie's hyperactive and alittle insane personality,I hope you didn't get too use to it.  
  
Yin:Yeah,in this story,Lizzie is more of a goth-type person.She wears nothing but black and blood red,she smiles very seldomly,she starts to think what Kurama said about Hiei not loving her alot is true,and she is also going to undergo a terrible expierience that will change her life forever.  
  
Ash:Yup!And does anyone know who this mysterious person who is comforting Lizzie is?  
  
Yukina:Please read and review,or R&R,and send and thoughts or suggestions.Have a wonderful day!  
  
Lizzie:Adios! 


	2. A scam Or not?

Lizzie:Hey,again!You guys ready for chapter 2?  
  
Hiei:NO!!!!  
  
Yusuke:Anything that Hiei doesn't want,I do want!  
  
Lizzie:I wanna dedicate this whole story to my friends,whose nicknames(not on FF.net) are:Hermione,Frizzie,and Kitsune.They are my best friends in the entire universe.Without Frizzie,you wouldn't even be reading this fic.  
  
Disclaimer:I have never,nor will I ever own YYH.Nor do I own Pokemon.I just own copies of the games.I do not own Zelda,either.  
  
Lizzie:Just a reminder-this takes place 3 years after the last one ended.And I came up with the name 'Great' from the first Pokemon game I ever played.I chose Charmander and named it 'Great'.I got him up to level 100!And I didn't cheat very much.I only used about 10 special candies,which make your pokemon gain a level.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
In Lizzie's room the next morning..........((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie woke up but kept her eyes closed.There was something near her that was warm and comforting.She didn't want it to leave by her opening her eyes.She had to know what it was so she opened her left eye and saw the bare chest of a male.Her gaze moved down and rested on one of the arms that was around her.It was bandaged from the bottom of the fingers to the elbow joint.She now knew who it was.Lizzie closed her eye and put her arms around his neck.  
  
She felt his arms tighten around her and pull her closer.His gentle heartbeat was comforting along with the warmth from his body.Her head was laying just over his heart,so Lizzie could hear the beat well.She didn't want him to leave,so she slowed her breath.She had to see him again,so she opened her eyes and looked up at him.Their eyes met,and his eyes widened.He hadn't wanted her to see him.  
  
"Lizzie-san.......I-I.....I am sorry.......I meant to leave before you woke.I came to see you last night,but you were asleep.I heard you moan so I laid next to you.I thought it might comfort you if you heard my heartbeat.I will leave you be........"Hiei let go of Lizzie and sat up,removing her arms from his neck.Lizzie sat up and slid her arms around him agian."Lizzie-san?"  
  
"Hiei-san,don't go........I've wanted to see you again.Please,stay here.Please?"She laid her head back on his chest,letting his gentle heartbeat fill her body.Hiei put his arms around her back again.He rested his head on hers and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Why?Why do you want me to stay,Lizzie-san?I thought you would hate me after I left you........"He laid down,laying her down with him.  
  
"Hiei-san,I could never hate you.I want you to stay because you make me feel good.I feel great with you near me.Please stay with me........"She snuggled closer to him,but he pulled away from her.Hiei sat up and slid off of the bed.He put his shirt on and headed toward the door."Hiei-san......"She began to cry,crying into her pillow.Hiei stopped in his tracks.Lizzie hadn't meant to make him stop,but she needed to cry.He turned around and went back towards Lizzie.He pulled her into a sitting position and leaned her on his clothed chest.  
  
"Lizzie-san,I must go.Youkai are still after me.I just came to you as a small birthday present.However,I sware that I will come back as soon as I can.I must go now.I will be back.Goodbye for right now,Lizzie-san."He kissed her lips sweetly.He kissed her with every ounce of love and strength he had.Lizzie kissed him back,just as sweetly,with every ounce of love and strength she had.Little did the two of them know that they were being watched the whole time,by none other than Botan.She had her camera and had snapped some quick pictures.  
  
Lizzie drew back from Hiei and looked him in the eyes."Goodbye for now,Hiei-san.I understand that you must leave.But first,promise me,next time you see Yukina-chan you will tell her you are her brother?"Hiei nodded and Lizzie smiled.With that,Hiei left unseen.Lizzie laid back down and saw the photo album laying open on the table next to her.She reached over and pulled it in front of her.It was the picture of her and Hiei's last kiss in America.She grinned and flipped to another page.  
  
"Lizzie-san?Are you awake?"Yukina came into the room and sat next to Lizzie on the bed.Lizzie smiled at Yukina and she was taken aback."You are smiling?What is wrong with you?"Yukina touched Lizzie's head to see if she was warm.  
  
"Yukina-chan,I am fine!I just am feeling better today than I was yesterday.Here,look at this picture."She pointed to a picture of she and Hiei at Caitilin's dance.They were out in the sunflower garden,holding onto each other,sharing a kiss.Yukina awed."That was when Hiei said that Youkai were after him and he had to leave me.I threw every excuse at him that I could think of."  
  
"Obviously,it didn't work,did it?"Yukina flipped a few pages back."Oh!That's when Hiei-san first told you he loved you!"She pointed to the picture and her face brightened."Lizzie-san,Keiko and Botan-san spoke to me the other day.They said they were going shopping today for a party.I am going with them.Why don't you come?It would be wonderful!"Lizzie looked down at the album and blushed.  
  
"Well,if it's all the same to you,I think I'd rather stay here.I don't feel well"She squirmed uncomfortably.She hated lying to Yukina.She gave Lizzie a sly look and Lizzie burst out the truth."I saw Hiei-san a few minutes ago!He came last night to see me and he said he heard me moaning.So he took off his shirt and laid down next to me.I woke with him laying next to me.His heartbeat must have calmed me down.He said he would be back soon.I don't want to miss him."  
  
"Then I will stay with you,Lizzie-san.I want to see Hiei-san as well."She smiled and moved closer to Lizzie like a younger sister would."Lizzie-san,do you think I will ever find my brother?I mean to say,what if he is dead?"  
  
"Yukina-chan,just call me Lizzie.And You have met your brother.I am not supposed to be telling you this,but I know who your brother is."She sensed Yukina tensen in anxiety."He is going to come here soon.I spoke to him not long ago and he promised that he would tell you next time he saw you."She looked at the fragile,smiling ice apparition.  
  
"Oh,I just know Kazuma will love him!I just know it!"She giggled and flipped some pages in the photo album."Look,when was that picture?"It was a picture of Lizzie as a small girl with green hair.She was playing in a stream with her older brother,who just so happened to have entered the room."Who is that little girl with the forest hair?"  
  
"That is ona-chan((I think that means sister,I'm not positive)) as a small child.You see,when Lizzie was small,she would play a video game called 'Zelda'.There was an immortal girl with green hair.She thought that she would become immortal if she dyed her hair green."Kumane sat down next to Yukina."Believe it or not,Lizzie's hair is naturally golden-blonde."  
  
Lizzie's cheeks turned pale and she closed the album.Now it was painful to think of Hiei.Yukina touched Lizzie's hand gently."Lizzie-sa-,I mean,Lizzie.......Are you alright?Is the thought of Hiei paining you?"Lizzie nodded and fingered her new locket."Will you tell me who my brother is?Please?"She was changing the subject so Lizzie felt better.Lizzie shook her head and stood up.  
  
Lizzie took her cape off and hung it on a hook.She walked over to her closet,pulling off her shirt,and pulled out a black and red kimono.She slid out of her pants and put on her kimono.She didn't mind changing in front of her brother or in front of other girls.Kumane rolled his eyes at his baby sister.  
  
"Lizzie,tell her who her brother is.I would,but I don't know."He had a tone of authority in his voice,but it didn't work.Lizzie fastened the sash on her kimono and put on some blood red pants that matched perfectly with her kimono.She undid her hair from the bun it was in.Her hair went well past the tips of her fingers.She stared at herself in the mirror and frowned in self-disgust."Lizzie!You look just fine!If Hiei could see you,he would say that you look absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Yes,I am sure Hiei-san would say you look absolutely lovely."Yukina smiled."I am positive he would say you are the most lovely being in the world."Lizzie turned paler at this comment.She began brushing out her hair and praying Kumane would leave so that she could talk to Yukina alone.Kumane came over to Lizzie,carrying a small present.  
  
He set the present on the vanity in front of her."Here.I want you to have this.It's a birthday present since I was gone most of yesterday.Happy birthday.Open it."Lizzie stared at it,still brushing her long hair.She had to obey her brother,but she didn't want to open it.Kumane pushed it closer to her."Please,open it."  
  
"F-fine."Lizzie put down her brush and took the present.She unwrapped it and found an elaborate hair clip.It had a black dragon with small red rubies for eyes.There was a ruby rose in the dragon's opened mouth."K-kousou......((D-damn......))It's beautiful......Where did you get it?"She looked up at her brother.  
  
"It's a family heirloom.Hac gave it to me when you were at Caitilin's middle school dance 3 years ago.He said it would bring good luck to those who wore it."He smiled and patted his sister's shoulder."I'll leave you to talk to Yukina."He left the room.Yukina came over to Lizzie and helped her brush out her hair.  
  
"Lizzie,you are beautiful.Why do you frown at yourself?"She smiled at Lizzie gently.  
  
Lizzie picked up her brush and brushed the other side of her hair."Because I am hideous,not beautiful.You and Keiko and Botan-san are beautiful,Yukina-chan."She put down her brush and took the other brush from Yukina.She went over to her bed and sat down."I will tell you who your brother is if you sware that when he tells you,you will keep it secret and act surprised.Alright?"Yukina nodded."Okay.I'll tell you in the forest,just let me tie up my hair."  
  
She took some of her hair and twisted it,then spun it around the remainder of her hair so that her ponytail was coming out of a knot.She fastened it with a safety pin and clipped the heirloom in her hair.Yukina smiled and went over to the door with Lizzie,both grabbing their coats.They headed out into the forest.There was a fresh blanket of snow on the ground.They sat down under a large oak tree.Yukina waited patiently for Lizzie to tell her who her brother was.  
  
"Well,remember,you promised that you would act surprised when he told you,correct?"Yukina nodded."Well,you met him when you were rescued from the Black Market dealers.You saw him again during the Dark Tournament."She smiled at Yukina,whose eyes were widening."He has always been protective of you when Kuwahara is around.Can you guess from here,or do you need more hints?"Yukina closed her eyes in thought.  
  
"He helped rescue me,he was in the Dark Tournament,he has been protective of me when I am around Kazuma is near."She opened her eyes and looked at Lizzie."Can you give me another hint?"  
  
"Well,......let's see......Your brother......Oh!Your brother is-"She got cut off.  
  
"Right behind you."Yukina jumped and looked around.There he was.Hiei.Standing right behind Yukina,smiling.He sat down next to her and took out a necklace from under his shirt.It had a small blue ball on the end.  
  
"One of my tear gems!You must be him then!Onii-chan!((Brother!))"She thrust her arms around Hiei's neck."Onii-chan!!Hiei-san!I was hoping my brother would be like you,but this is almost too good to be true!"Hiei put his arms around her back,comfortingly.  
  
"I am sorry for not telling you,but I was afraid you would hate me.I was also afraid the Youkai that were after me would hurt you.I am very sorry.Gomen nasi.((I am verry sorry.))"He laid his head on his sister's."I wish I hadn't put you in such misery."Yukina broke away from Hiei and looked at Lizzie,then back to her brother.  
  
"I will leave the two of you alone."She stood and went back to Genkai's temple.  
  
Hiei looked at Lizzie,then at the ground.He hated himself for leaving her the way he did,but she couldn't hate him.She still loved him with her whole heart,just as she had promised.He drew in the dirt with his finger.She smiled and moved closer to him,making him look up at her.Their eyes met and locked.Hiei slipped one hand behind her neck and one on her right cheek.She put her arms around his neck.Their eyes closed and their lips locked.His mouth opened,forcing hers open,then his tongue traced her lower lip.He drew away and looked at her.  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes and looked up at her sweet Hiei.He returned the gaze with an apologetic look.She understood it as an apology for the kiss.She nodded and laid her head on his chest."Hiei-san.Oh,Hiei-san,I love you......I knew you would come back."She kept her arms locked around his neck.He hands down to her waist.  
  
"Lizzie-san,please let go.You shouldn't be near me.I just was in the forest and heard you and Yukina-chan.Lizzie-san,I must go again.I am.......Gomen nasi.......Gomen....."He stood up,but she didn't let go.She stood with him and kept her arms locked around his neck."Nani?((What?))Are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine.....Just don't go again......Come with me to Genkai's temple......There is something I want to show you......"Lizzie stood on Hiei's toes.She did this to show her affection to him.He took her in his arms and held her tightly.Botan was,again,spying on them.She couldn't help but awe when she saw them.Hiei started and turned to see who it was.When he saw Botan,he growled,making Botan come out of the bushes.  
  
"Sorry!I just had to see it!The two of you are so cute together!"She grinned and flashed a peace sign."I saw your kiss.It was kawaii!When are you going to get married?"The couple sat down,as did Botan.  
  
Hiei shifted Lizzie into his lap and pecked her cheek."It is upto Lizzie as soon as I can get these Youkai to stop trailing me."He laid her head on his chest and kissed her forehead.She blushed but didn't move."Ferry Girl,swear that you won't tell anyone about me being back just yet.They all must be mad at me,already.If they find out I am back and haven't said word to any of them,they will be furious."Botan nodded and Hiei turned his attention back to Lizzie.He had a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Nani,Hiei-san?Are you alright?What do you need?"She heard his gentle heartbeat and remembered that morning.She smiled.  
  
"I am fine.I do need to leave,though.Give me a fortnight to finish them off.If I can't get rid of them by then,I will come back permanently.I sware I will.Alright?"Lizzie nodded."I love your hair clip."Hiei leaned his head closer to hers.  
  
"Hiei-san......"She closed her eyes and so did Hiei.Their lips locked again,despite the fact that Botan was still there.She grinned and snapped another picture.Hiei and Lizzie fell into laying positions and rolled over so that Hiei was on top of Lizzie.He drew away from her and disappeared.Lizzie sat up and looked at the giggling Botan."Oh no!I forgot you were here!You won't tell anyone about this,will you?"  
  
"No!But I do have a few more pictures for your album.Here!"She handed Lizzie a stack of pictures that was about 3 inches thick.Lizzie's eyes got wide."I know I overdid it,but I saw you and Hiei this morning.You know,when you woke up.Oooo!!Here's one were bare-chested Hiei-"Lizzie laughed."-is kissing the top of your head!"Lizzie grinned.  
  
"Yeah.......But why did you have to take a picture of Hiei and I laying down,him without his shirt on.Since you took it from behind him,it looks like neither of us are even clothed!"She was right.It did look like they were unclothed.Botan smiled,as did Lizzie."Awe,man!You just love embarrassing me!"  
  
"Yeah!Oh oh!Look at this one!"She held out a picture of the kiss Lizzie and Hiei had just shared.Lizzie was on the ground and Hiei on top of her.Lizzie blushed as she stared at it.Botan then found the picture of their first kiss with slight tongue action,they one they had shared just after Yukina left."Look!!"Lizzie blushed more and drew in the dirt.  
  
"Promise not to show either of those to my onii-chan?He would kill me!"She pleaded.Botan nodded and Lizzie leaned back onto the trunk of a tree."Onii-chan will be furious when he finds out that Hiei began to,what's the word......?Oh!Yes.....When he finds out Hiei began to 'frenchie' me......"Botan nodded again.  
  
"You're right.Kumane would be absolutely furious if he found out that Hiei frenchied you.......It would scar his heart......"Botan sighed.Lizzie looked up at the almost non-visible sky.  
  
"There is no one who does not carry scars on his heart.If there was someone in the world like that, he would be a shallow bastard."She closed her eyes.She could almost hear Hiei saying that.As a matter-of-fact,she could.So could Botan.  
  
"There is no one who does not carry scars on his heart.If there was someone in the world like that, he would be a shallow soul.Not bastard."Hiei jumped down next to the girls and kneeled next to Lizzie.He sensed something wrong with her,something she wouldn't admitt to.He knew that the Youkai after him would think twice about attacking him near Lizzie.She was a very dangerous Hanyou.She looked into his eyes and put her arms around his neck."Lizzie-san,are you alright?"  
  
"Hiei-san,why did you come back so soon?"She moved into his lap and stared at him.Hiei gently rubbed her back to sooth her and show his affection.  
  
"I had to come back to you.I don't care;I won't leave you again.I absolutely love you,Lizzie-san.Now,are you alright?"He looked over Lizzie's head at Botan and,amazingly,smiled at her.Lizzie didn't answer.He just waited patiently for her to answer.He could sense something wrong with her and was trying hard to figure it out.  
  
"I'm fine,Hiei-san.Just fine."She nuzzled his neck and smiled.Kurama came up behind Botan.  
  
"I thought I sensed a strange heat coming from this forest considering the amount of snow that came last night."He sensed something wrong as well and looked at Lizzie,concerned."Are you alright,Lizzie?"Botan looked at the Hanyou,concerned.If both Kurama and Hiei were worrying over her,something must be wrong.  
  
"Are you alright,Lizzie?"her amethyst eyes looked sad and worried.  
  
"I am fine.Really."Lizzie moved her head to be just over Hiei's heart and heard the soft beat of it.Hiei pulled her close to him and closed his eyes,laying his head on hers.Hiei opened a mind-link with Kurama.  
  
~"Kitsune,do you sense it as well?"~  
  
~"Not that it is any of your concern considering you couldn't even keep in touch for 3 years,but yes.I sense it as well."~  
  
~"Gomen nasi!I was trying to keep any of you from being injured."~  
  
~"You could have sent word that you were alive sooner!"~  
  
~"You are correct.I could have and should have.I will make it up to you,but what do you think is wrong with her?"~  
  
~"I don't know......Let's take her back to Genkai's.She may just need more rest."~  
  
~"Yes......Let's go....."~Hiei picked Lizzie up and headed towards Genkai's temple,Kurama and Botan following.  
  
Hiei kept letting out small bits of his aura to warm Lizzie.She would shiver every now and then.Botan looked at Hiei and,hesitantly,put a comforting hand on his shoulder."She will be alright,Hiei.I know she will."He didn't look up,or give any sign of acknowledgement.He was too worried about Lizzie to notice much else."Hiei,are you alright?"  
  
"Nani?Oh,I am fine.I am just worried about Lizzie-sama......"He looked at Botan and she saw his eyes were red from crying.Kurama and Botan exchanged glances,then looked back at Hiei.  
  
"What did you say?"They were awed.Hiei blushed and looked back down at his Lizzie."C'mon!What did you say?"  
  
"I.....I said 'Lizzie-sama'......"(('sama' is a way of saying Lord or Lady in Japanese or a way of showing affection))He let more tears leak out of his eyes,not knowing that Lizzie was still awake.  
  
"Hiei-san?Are you alright?I-......I mean,you called me 'sama'."She put one of her hands on the back of his head.Hiei jumped at the sound of Lizzie's voice.His cheeks went suddenly pale."Hiei-san,where are you taking me?"She knew Hiei was uncomfortable with her knowing he cared for her that much,so she changed the subject.  
  
"I am fine.I am taking you back to Genkai's temple."As he said this,they walked onto the temple grounds.  
  
Genkai saw Lizzie being carried and immediately ran over to see what was wrong with her."Lizzie?!"Hiei looked up to see who was looking for his girl.When he saw Genkai,his guard relaxed."Kurama,what is wrong with her?"Genkai looked at Kurama.  
  
"You know,Genkai-san,I am awake."Lizzie smiled and tried to slide out of Hiei's arms,but didn't suceed."I am fine.I don't even know why they brought me here."Genkai looked at Lizzie and seemed to be less worried.Her gaze moved to Hiei and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"And what are you doing here?"She siganled Kurama to take Lizzie from Hiei's arms,which he did.Hiei reached out to Lizzie,but Genkai stopped him from touching her.He looked distressed."I repeat:WHAT are you doing here?"She eyed Hiei suspiciously,but he hadn't heard.He was watching Kurama take Lizzie away.Botan answered for him.  
  
"He had come to see Lizzie and sensed something wrong with her so he brought her here."She pulled out a picture she had taken a minute ago of Hiei crying and carrying the pale Lizzie."Here's proof that he still loves her!"She showed Genkai the picture.  
  
"I suppose it does look like that......But I still am unconvinced.I worry for Lizzie that perhaps this has all been some sort of a scam......"She narrowed her eyes.Hiei sat down and rested his head on his legs.He had let Lizzie down.He had broken his promise that he would always be there......He had promised......Now,he had let her down................  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Ah!The end of another chapter!I will try to keep them all in character,but 2 of them will be OOC.Of course,Hiei will be when he enters the story.And for those of you who have read the other one and love Lizzie's hyperactive and a little insane personality,I hope you didn't get too use to it.  
  
Yin:Yeah,in this story,Lizzie is more of a goth-type person.She wears nothing but black and blood red,she smiles very seldomly,she starts to think what Kurama said about Hiei not loving her is true,and she is also going to undergo a terrible expierience that will change her life forever.  
  
Ash:Yup!And does anyone know who this mysterious person who is comforting Lizzie is?  
  
Yukina:Please read and review,or R&R,and send and thoughts or suggestions.Have a wonderful day!  
  
Lizzie:Adios! 


	3. Hiei is here to stay!

Lizzie:Heya!!Just to tell you,I am going to put the dedication and reminder on each chapter.  
  
Kitsune((he's a guy)):*walks in*Yeah!She loves to repeat things!So do I!Do I!I'm the Whether Man!The Whether Man!  
  
Frizzie((girl)):The Weather Man?  
  
Hermione((girl)):No,he's the Whether Man.....  
  
Lizzie:It's more important to know whether it's going to rain or shine then what the weather will be like!  
  
Hiei:-_-;  
  
Lizzie:I wanna dedicate this whole story to my friends,whose nicknames(not on FF.net) are:Hermione,Frizzie,and Kitsune.They are my best friends in the entire universe.Without Frizzie,you wouldn't even be reading this fic.Just a reminder-this takes place 3 years after the last one ended.And I came up with the name 'Great' from the first Pokemon game I ever played.I chose Charmander and named it 'Great'.I got him up to level 100!And I didn't cheat very much.I only used about 10 special candies,which make your pokemon gain a level.  
  
Disclaimer:I have never,nor will I ever own YYH.Nor do I own Pokemon.I just own copies of the games.  
  
Hermione,Frizzie,Kitsune:You're dedicating the fanfiction to us?Didn't know that.......  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
With Lizzie and Kurama...........((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie tried to get out of Kurama's arms.He didn't let go,but held her tighter.He couldn't believe that Hiei had had the nerve to come back after not sending word for nearly 3 years.'How could Hiei just leave Lizzie to worry like this?How?!I ask you.'He entered Lizzie's room and laid her on the bed.She rolled over so that her face was in the pillow.  
  
"Lizzie,I am sorry.But Genkai is right.He could have been scamming you this whole time."Kurama laid a hand on Lizzie's back.She jerked away and tried to find Cazador in her mind.She wasn't suceeding,until.......  
  
~"Lizzie,when you need me,all you have to do is think my name......."~  
  
~"Oh!Well,......What is wrong with me?Kurama and Hiei-sama said they sensed something wrong with me......"~  
  
~"Obviously,Hiei isn't the only one who has an intense love for someone,is he?"~  
  
~"Tell anyone,you die!Just tell me what they sensed."~  
  
~"You are undergoing a change.It is just starting to take effect.You see,I've been doing research on your family.Mainly your mother's side of the family.I found out that your mother was a princess,but when she married Hac,she became neutralized."~  
  
~"Nani?'Became neutralized'?Which means?"~  
  
~"It means she was no longer royalty.Your mother began to undergo a change.Somewhat like a metamorphosis.From then on,everyone in her family that was royalty would undergo this change.This means that you must be royalty.When royalty of the Reanto family falls in love,they will start to change in many small ways.Many are spiritual ways.Like you for instance,you are becoming some-what of a goth now that Hiei has left you.And even though he is back,you still aren't your normal hyper-active self."~  
  
~"Umm.......Am I suppsed to be able to comprehend that easily?"~  
  
~"Iie((No)),not really.I don't understand it much,either.I'm just telling you what I've found.Also,it only happens to the females.That's why nothing is happening to Kumane."~  
  
~"Also,Kumane isn't in love.......Is he?"~  
  
~"Iie,he's not.Just saying though.Anyway,Hiei is the only one who can change it.He has to proove himself worthy of your family.He has to go to your mother's ghost and proove how much he loves you,some way or another."~  
  
~"W-wait!Mother's ghost?Where did my mother die?"~  
  
~"She died on a visit to her brother-in-law's family.She was bringing you and your brother to see them.It was the first time they ever saw you.That was when your aunt became paralyzed."~  
  
~"She died in America?!What was her name?!"~  
  
~"Matriya Reanto.Why do you ask?"~  
  
~"Matriya is my mother?!?!"~  
  
Kurama pulled Lizzie up into a sitting position."You understand that we are only doing this for your own good?"  
  
"Like I care!I love Hiei-sam-umm....Hiei-san.He is the only thing I want right now!All he has to do is proove himself to my mother."  
  
"Lizzie,your mother is dead and Hac disappears and reappears at his own will,so he can't proove himself to your dad."He smiled gently.  
  
"One problem,my mother is a ghost.She's in America.I'm going to America for Christmas,Hiei can come with me and proove himself to my mother!"She stood up,grabbed her sheathed sword,and headed outside to Hiei and the others.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Meanwhile,outside............  
  
Hiei,who had obtained a cape out of nowhere,was sitting in a ball on the ground.He was praying for a way to have his girl back.Genkai sat down next to him."The only reason I am doing this is for Lizzie.We have all been worrying about you,and Lizzie has been worrying the most.She has been worrying day and night about you.For 3 years,everyday,she has gone into the forest and gone into hysterics."Hiei began crying again.He had caused Lizzie this pain.He had caused her to go into hysterics.He had hurt her.  
  
Botan sat too."Hiei,please don't cry.You were only doing it for her.You're here now.That's what matters.I know that I'm glad you're back and I'm positive Lizzie is!"She pulled out a picture of her and Hiei just a few minutes ago,the one with Hiei on top of her.Lizzie was smiling through the kiss.She showed it to Hiei and he lifted his head."See?Look how happy she is!And you are the one who made her smile like that!"He looked at the picture.  
  
"But I have caused her so much pain and suffering.She must hate me.After I left her like that."He took the picture and looked at it.He knew that something was wrong with Lizzie,and he knew it was his fault.He laid his head on his knees again,dropping the picture.He let his tears soak into his pants.Genkai sighed and picked the picture up off of the ground.She stared at it and smiled.  
  
"This is a beautiful picture.Beautiful in the sense that it prooves she still loves loves you.She is smiling still through the kiss you are giving her.She must love you."She gave the pictrue back to Botan,who handed Genkai the picture of them kissing with slight tongue action.Genkai's mouth fell open."Well,you really do love her don't you?And it looks like she was enjoying it.Perhaps you haven't been scamming Lizzie."Hiei stood up and jumped in a nearby tree.He was worried about Lizzie,but knew that there was no way he could see her.He knew Genkai and Kurama wouldn't let him.  
  
He leaned back on the main of the tree and closed his eyes.All he could think of was his fragile Lizzie.Botan whispered with Genkai for a few minutes then looked at Hiei,triumphantly."Hiei!Guess what?I know how you can still marry Lizzie!"Hiei sat up and looked at the Ferry Girl."She's a Reanto Royalty.She's undergoing several hard changes.If you can proove yourself dedicated to her to Lizzie's mother,then you will be welcomed to her family!All we have to do is find Lizzie's mother!"  
  
"One problem.Lizzie's mother is dead."He sighed and looked at his feet."Besides,how would I proove myself?"  
  
"Oh,Hiei!Don't be such a party pooper!I'm sure there's some way that you can find Matriya!"She gave the Forbidden Child a glare.Hiei shot up and jumped out of the tree.He faced Botan,eagerly.  
  
"Matriya?Matriya is Lizzie's mother?"Botan nodded,causing Hiei to smile."Matriya thrives in America.Her ghost does,anyway.In New York,New York.I met her 3 years ago.But Lizzie never said that Matriya was her mother......."Something ran into Hiei's back causing him to fall forward.He turned his head to see what it was."Lizzie-san!"Botan and Genkai helped Lizzie up.Hiei,however remained on the ground.  
  
"I didn't know that Matriya was my mother unitl Cazador told me just a minute ago.Kumane and I are going to America for Christmas.Why don't you come too?We can find my mother then she will decide if you are worthy.I bet she will think so.I mean,she was there when you proposed to me.Well,she sort of was."Lizzie pulled Hiei up and laid her head on his chest.  
  
Hiei smiled and put his arms around her.He put his head on top of hers and,taking her right hand in his left,he removed her jacket and undid the sash around her waist.Both of them smiled and looked into their lover's eyes.They leaned their heads closer together and their lips were only a half a milimeter apart,but didn't close on each other.  
  
"Lizzie-san,or more.......Lizzie-sama,are you alright?"Hiei's breath tickled Lizzie.She nodded,ever so slightly,and moved her lips a bit closer to Hiei's.He locked his lips on hers.She didn't object or flinch.She just kissed back.His right hand went to her hips and her left hand went to his face.She put it on his cheek.Botan and Genkai smiled.  
  
"See?They make a cute couple!Lizzie loves Hiei,can't you just accept it?They love each other and Lizzie obviously had forgotten the fact that Hiei went without contact for 3 years.Either that or she has forgiven him."She flashed a peace sign.Genkai nodded.  
  
"Fine.I accept fate.Obviously we will never get those 2 away from each other."She sighed and left,followed by a reluctant Botan.Hiei and Lizzie drew away from each other.They were still holding hands.She laid her head over his heart again.He sat down and put her in his lap.Their fingers laced and Hiei undid part of the top of Lizzie's kimono.She redid it and retied her sash around her waist.She left her coat off,though.With the Fire Koorime there,it was difficult to get cold.  
  
Hiei let out a bit more of his aura,even though he knew Lizzie wasn't even the slightest bit cold.She moved closer to Hiei and took out the locket he had given her.She opened it and showed it to him.He smiled and blushed.Neither of them wanted to talk.They both just wanted to be together.Hiei took Lizzie's other hand and smiled.  
  
"Hiei-sama,let us go inside and show the others you are here."Lizzie smiled and pulled Hiei up as he nodded.They went inside and found the Gang inside.Kuwahara smiled at them and had a twinkle in his eyes.Lizzie and Hiei sat down across from Yukina and Kuwahara.Yusuke laughed and looked at them.  
  
"We're about to play a game of Truth or Dare.The 2 of you wanna join?"He raised an eyebrow at them.Lizzie looked at Hiei,who nodded.She nodded in answer to Yusuke's question."Alright!I'll start!I pick........Kuwahara!"  
  
"Uhh.......Dare!!Do your worst!"  
  
"I dare you to kiss any girl in the room,on the lips,for......1 minute!"Kuwahara grinned and looked at Yukina.He kissed her on the lips,causing Hiei to tensen.When they broke apart,Kuwahara looked straight at Hiei.  
  
"I pick you,Shrimpy!"They were all acting like nothing had happened.Hiei muttered 'Dare.....' and Kuwahara got an evil grin."I dare you to be imtimate with Lizzie!"Everyone in the room stared at Kuwahara.Genkai,who just so happened to be walking behind him at the moment,whacked him hard on the head.  
  
"Then I change to truth,Hentai!"((,Pervert!"))Hiei closed his hand around Lizzie's.Kuwahara thought for a minute,then grinned.  
  
"What's your deepest desire in the entire universes,in the 4 worlds,in the entire anything?"He grinned.Lizzie looked at her boyfriend and waited for him to answer.  
  
"My deepest desire is.......My deepest desire is none of your business.But if you must know,I want to......."He walked over and whispered in Kuwahara's ear."I want to have children with Lizzie-sama."Kuwahara grinned and stared at Hiei like he was crazy.  
  
Hiei went back to Lizzie and sat down next to her.She looked at Hiei,asking what his deepest desire was.He merely looked away."I choose Ona-chan."Yukina smiled at her brother.  
  
"Dare,Onii-chan.Dare."She smiled again.  
  
Hiei returned the favor."I dare you to give Kuwahara a kiss on the cheek."He was letting her be a bit more free.She blushed and did as she was told.She turned to Keiko.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth!Gimme your worst,Yukina-chan!"  
  
"Okay......Have you ever cheated on a test?"  
  
"No,not that I can think of........"She thought for a minute."No,I've never cheated on a test before."She pointed to Lizzie."Truth or dare,Lizzie?Truth or dare?"  
  
Lizzie moved into Hiei's lap.She thought for a minute."I suppose I choose dare.It's not like I'm scared or anything."Keiko grinned.  
  
"Oh!I'm gonna have fun with this!I dare you to......"She whispered in Lizzie's ear."I dare you to make out with Hiei for 5 minutes.How 'bout it?"Lizzie blushed.  
  
"Nani?!D-do what?!Are you serious?I have to do THAT?!Do I have to?"She blushed and looked at Hiei.Keiko nodded and pointed to another room.  
  
"You don't have to do it in public.You can go in there if you want.But no matter what,that's your dare.Even if you change to truth,I'm gonna embarrass you!"Lizzie looked at Hiei and whispered her dare in his ear.He blushed as well.  
  
"Do you want to,Lizzie-sama?I-I mean Lizzie-san."He kissed her cheek and waited her answer.She nodded.Both of them stood and went into the room Keiko had indicated.They found it had been set for something like this.It was dimly lit,had rose petals scattered about,a few vases full of roses,and soft music playing."Are you sure about this,Lizzie-sama?"She nodded and placed her lips on his.He kissed back gently at first.She put her hands on his chest,thriving for more of the sweetness.He put his hands on her hips,also thriving for more.  
  
They began kissing more aggressively,allowing their kiss to include tongue.They got more and more aggressive,falling onto the bed and taking in the romance.When the five minutes passed,Keiko came and knocked on the door.Lizzie drew back from the kiss when she heard the knock.Hiei looked at her,begging for a few more minutes.She shook her head and went to the door,straightening her kimono.  
  
"Just a minute,Keiko.We just need to straighten up."She turned to Hiei.He stood up and pulled his shirt straight.He tossed his cape back on,for it had fallen off during the dare.They both went out into the larger room,lacing their fingers together."Okay.We're here."They sat down across from Yukina and Kuwahara.  
  
"Lizzie,it's your turn to pick someone."  
  
"Oh!Right!"She smiled slightly as Hiei pulled her into his lap."I choose Yusuke."  
  
"Dare me your worst,Lover-Girl!"  
  
"I dare you to go 2 weeks without flirting!"She smirked at the Spirit Detective.His face had fallen,his jaw dropping to the ground.  
  
"That's no fair!"  
  
"Too bad.That's your dare.Or are you gonna be a baby and change to truth?"  
  
"I'm no wimp!So,I guess it's my turn......victim......Victim.......Hiei!"  
  
He rolled his eyes."Truth."  
  
"Did you enjoy Lizzie's dare?"He stared at the blank-faced Youkai.He didn't want to answer,but he didn't want to wimp out.  
  
"Yes.Yes,I enjoyed it much.Okay?I loved it!"he snapped,blushing.Lizzie blushed too.Yukina smiled gently at her brother.  
  
"Calm down,Onii-chan.He was just picking at you.Don't let it get to you."She leaned on Kuwahara and laced her fingers with his.Hiei tensened.  
  
"Right,Ona-chan.Gomen.I am sorry."He stopped blushing and turned to Kurama."Truth or Dare,Kitsune?"  
  
Kurama turned his face away from him and looked out the window.He saw Yin coming towards him and looked back at Hiei for a second,merely to answer."Dare."Then he turned his face back towards the window.Yin came in and ran straight to Kurama.She whispered in his ear,and his eyes widened."Nevermind.I need to go."He took Yin's hand and went outside.The others watched them leave with weird looks on their faces.Yusuke was the first to speak.  
  
"What d'ya think happened to make him leave so fast?"Hiei's eyes widened.He had heard what Yin had said."What,Shrimp?What are you looking at?"  
  
"I.......I heard what Yinaro said.......She is-........She is pregnant......."Everyone stared at Hiei like he was insane."I am positive.......She said she is pregnant."He looked at Lizzie."Why did Kurama seem so upset?And why was Kurama the one she told?"  
  
She put her arm around his neck and whispered in his ear."A few months ago,Kurama and Yin got married.That's just one of the things you missed while you were gone......"She kissed the nape of his neck and moved her lips to right in front of his own.They both smiled."It was a beautiful wedding.I wish you could have been there."She placed her lips on his,allowing his tongue to enter her mouth.She just wanted him with her.Keiko smiled.She had done her job.Yukina smiled as well.  
  
They looked at each other and awed."They're so kawaii together!Even if Hiei did leave her for so long......"  
  
"Keiko-san,Onii-chan just wanted to keep her safe.But they do make a kawaii couple!"Both of them fell into fits of giggles.Lizzie drew away from Hiei and looked at the girls,blushing.  
  
"Stop laughing!Please?"Hiei stood,carrying Lizzie.He went outside and let her slide out of his arms when they reached the limits of Genkai's temple.She slipped her arms around his neck,hoping that he wasn't leaving her again."Hiei-sama,are you alright?"  
  
"Hai......((Yes......))I was actually about to ask you the very same thing.Are you alright?"He looked down at her."I have sensed something strange with you.Your ki seems different.So does your scent.You no longer smell of ginger,but of cinnamon pumpkin.I would not have recognized you if I had not heard Kurama say your name before he left last night."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me,Hiei.I just am going through changes,that's all."She let go of him and walked over to a nearby tree.Suddenly,she didn't want to be near him.She suddenly hated him like Hell.She jumped up in the tree and yawned.  
  
"What is wrong with you,Lizzie?Just a few minutes ago,you wouldn't let go of me.Now you seem to want me to leave and never speak to you again......."He jumped up into the tree next to her and put his arms around her."Please tell me?"She broke free from his embrace.She did want him to leave and never speak to her again.  
  
"Hiei,you don't love me,do you?You hate me don't you?You-"  
  
Hiei put his finger over her mouth."Shhh.......Please,be silent.I do love you.I don't hate you.I will never leave you again."Cazador appeared behind Lizzie and sliced her hand through Lizzie,knocking her out."What did you do to her,Cazador?"  
  
"I knocked her out with a spell."Lizzie fell into Hiei's lap,silently."This is one of the changes that happens to all royalty in the Reanto family.You see,she doesn't really mean all of that.She is just saying the oppisite of what she wants to."Hiei stroked Lizzie's head and stared down at her,longingly.He wanted his deepest desire to come true,but he didn't want her to have to do something she didn't want to.  
  
"She will be alright,though?"He looked at Cazador as she nodded."Tell me more about what she is going through."Cazador smiled.  
  
"Well,it was a curse placed on Lizzie's great-great-great-great-greatgrandmother.If anyone in the Reanto family married someone who was not royalty and/or was not aprooved by their parents,the curse would take action.The person who activated the curse would undergo changes,somewhat like a metamorphosis in ki and personality.Therefore,all of them married someone who their parents aprooved and who were,most of the time,higher classmen,or 'royalty',if you will.  
  
"It was like that for 6 generations.Then,Lizzie's mother forgot the curse.Matriya fell in love with Hac.It of course activated the curse,for Hac was not aprooved by Matriya's family.Hac and Matriya ran off together after he was disaprooved by the Reanto family.They married and had Kumane and Lizzie.From then on,all females that were born that were part Reanto would undergo this 'spiritual metamorphosis' which is now known as Rei Meta.  
  
"As you may have guessed,Rei Meta is what Lizzie is going through.It happens when one of the damned((or cursed)) falls in love or accepts a proposal without the male being aprooved by a member of the Reanto family.But the Reanto does have to be an adult,such as a mother,or father or aunt or uncle.It can't be Kumane,otherwise Lizzie wouldn't be suffering under the Rei Meta."Cazador took a long breath of air,then let it out.  
  
Hiei looked at Lizzie and sighed."Then I was right,I did cause her this pain."Cazador rolled her eyes."What?"  
  
"She chose to fall in love with you.She chose to still love you after I told her about the Rei Meta."She smiled at him.She knew that he was in pain right now."She chose to love you,and you can chose to stop the Rei Meta.Their are several ways.One is for you 2 to be intimate."Hiei shuddered."Another way is for you to prove yourself worthy to a Reanto or to Hac.Choice 3 is to sleep with her,not be intimate!Just sleep with her,clothed or not.Last choice is to not love her anymore."He smiled at Cazador.  
  
"Well,that leaves 2 options for me.I refuse to be intimate with her,and I will not stop loving her.I just can't do that."He felt Lizzie stir in his lap,and he saw Cazador disappear.  
  
"Konichiwa,Hiei-san."She sat up and looked at Hiei.Her eyes held tears.Hiei put his arms around her and laid her head on his chest,just over his heart.He put his left hand on the back of her head and his right hand on her lower back.  
  
"Lizzie,shhh.......It's okay.Everything is okay......."He laid his head on hers.She leaned up and kissed his cheek.She knew that it was the Rei Meta that was doing this to her,not him."Lizzie,are you alright?"  
  
She nodded."Yes.I'm fine."Another,deeper voice then spoke.  
  
"You're not fine,Isa.The Rei Meta has started hasn't it?"They looked down to see Hac.Lizzie nodded."Well then,Hiei!I aproove of you,Matriya aprooved of you even though she didn't recognize Isa,Herman aprooved of you,but then again,he's not a Reanto is he?"Hac laughed."Well,you're aprooved,Hiei.Do whatever you want with my daughter,just don't kill her!"He left with a smile.  
  
"Domo arigato((I thank you)),Hac."He smiled then looked down at Lizzie.She looked up at him and smiled.They both smiled."Domo arigato......"Lizzie grinned.  
  
"Mr. Roboto!Domo arigato,Mr. Roboto!"She grinned and leaned her head on Hiei's chest again.He gently rocked her back and forth to try and lull her to sleep.She smiled and pulled away from him,unsheathing her katana."Genkai gave it to me for my birthday.It's beautiful,isn't it?"Suddenly,her sword turned into her art kit."And Kuwahara gave me this......."She pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"What are you doing,Lizzie-sama?"Hiei watched as she took out a drawing pencil,with a hardness of 4H,and scooted back to see him better."You're not going to draw me,are you?"Lizzie nodded and started sketching him.He sat still,so he didn't mess up her sketch."I just pray you don't try to draw me with a grin."  
  
"Hiei,I draw what I see.If I see a grin,I draw a grin!"She finished the sketch a few minutes later and showed it to Hiei.It was a wonderful sketch of him.He was smiling gently and his eyes seemed to be sparkling,even though it was uncolored."See,I draw what I see.Nothing more and nothing less."  
  
"Lizzie,it's wonderful......"He watched as it disappeared as the katana had.He looked into Lizzie's eyes.She returned the gaze.They were thinking the same thing.Did they want to be intimate?It would be something new for both of them......  
  
Hiei put his arms around Lizzie and jumped into the snow-covered ground.He carried her inside and laid her down on the bed,once he entered her bedroom.He heard Kumane enter the room and hid under the covers next to Lizzie.He felt her arms go around his neck and hold him close to her,his face pressed against her stomach.  
  
"Hey,Isa!What's new with you?"He sat down next to Lizzie,and almost on top of Hiei.She made a noise that Kumane took as 'nothing'."I heard that Hiei came back and you guys played Truth or Dare.Kuwahara said that one of your dares was to make out with Hiei for five minutes,and I also heard that you did.Is that so?"  
  
"What's it to you?You don't even care that you're practically sitting on top of Hiei."Kumane quickly stood and tossed the covers off of Lizzie and Hiei.  
  
"What were the 2 of you doing before I came in here?You weren't making out again,were you?Or worse.....You WEREN'T being intimate,were you?"Hiei sat up,as did Lizzie.They both shook their heads.Lizzie laid her head in Hiei's lap and put one hand on his face and one on his lower back.  
  
"Kaime,Hac aprooved of Hiei and Mom did when we were in America 3 years ago.You're being way too overprotective.I thought that was supposed to be a father's job.Hac seemed perfectly cool with it all."She smiled up at Hiei,who put one of his hands on her cheek and the other on her chest.He smiled too.Both of them had forgotten about Kumane being there.  
  
"Get off of my sister!"Kumane pulled his sister away from Hiei."I forbid you to touch my sister again!She doesn't need you!In fact,without you,the Rei Meta will stop!Keep away from Little Linnie!"He picked his sister up and carried her out the door.Hiei didn't follow,but remained where he was.Both Lizzie and Hiei began to cry for each other.They wanted to be together.  
  
"Lizzie.......I am sorry......Gomen nasi......."He fell back on Lizzie's bed and closed his eyes.Normally,if something like this had happened he would have gone to Kurama.But Kurama had enough on his mind with Yin and he was mad at Hiei and wouldn't look him in the eyes."Gomen,Kurama......Gomen.......I wish that I had kept contact so that you wouldn't be so angry with me.Right now,I need you.I really do,Kitsune......."He laid his head on the pillow and began to cry into it.  
  
"I guess that I can forgive you.......If you really want me to......."Kurama walked into the room with a grin on his face.He sat down next to Hiei."Hey,Hiei.What's wrong?"  
  
"No,I don't want to bother you.You've enough on your mind with Yinaro."He made sure not to look at Kurama.But Kurama turned him over so that his face wasn't in the pillow.Hiei didn't look at Kurama,though.  
  
"Hiei,we're friends.We have been for ages.I can't stay mad at you forever.I forgive you.And you are not going to bother me with your problems.I want to know what's wrong.Maybe I can help."He pulled Hiei into a sitting position and smiled."C'mon,tell me."He put a comforting hand on Hiei's shoulder.Hiei looked at him and smiled.  
  
"It's nothing.Just something that happened between me and Lizzie."His eyes twinkled."How's Yinaro?Is she okay?"Kurama's smile faultered.  
  
"She's fine."He shifted around and smiled."How is Lizzie?Have you tried to make your deepest desire come true?"Hiei blushed and stood up."I'll take that as a 'no',shall I?"Hiei spotted the photo album on the table.He picked it up and opened it to his and Lizzie's first kiss.He smiled and flipped to a picture of them dancing 3 years ago."The two of you always looked well together.Why did you leave?I know I pointed out the fact that demon were after you,but I still don't see why you left......."  
  
"I thought about what you said.How the Youkai would go after those I was close to.I knew they would go after someone I loved first.I didn't want her to get injured.I figured leaving her would be the only way to insure her safety."He turned to Kurama,tears in his eyes.Kurama pulled the Koorime towards him and let him cry into his shoulder  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Ah!The end of another chapter.Lizzie' problem will only get worse from here.Kumane is mad at Hiei and won't let him near 'little Linnie'.What's Hiei gonna do?  
  
Kitsune:Who cares?!I wanna know more about Kurama!!Who's Kuronue again?  
  
Frizzie:This is gonna take a while,isn't it?  
  
Hermione:I don't even know who Kurama is.I only know who Heie is,sorta.....  
  
Lizzie&Yukina:HIEI!!NOT HEIE!!!!  
  
Hermione:*nervous smile*Sorry!!  
  
Frizzie:Why couldn't you have put me in the story as Kurama's wife?  
  
Kurama:Because you are a baka psycho!!  
  
Lizzie:Oh boy!Another fight......Please R&R,flames are welcome.I do want a nice fire to make roast some hotdogs over......Anyway,send opinions,suggestions,criticism,insults,whatever!  
  
Kitsune:Adios,amigos y amigas!  
  
Hermione&Lizzie:Plural of 'friend' with both gender is 'amigos' not 'amigos y amigas'!  
  
Frizzie:Ciao! 


	4. More about the curse

Lizzie:Back again!Sorry it takes so long.I try to make them long!If it's too annoying,then tell me and I will make them shorter and more frequent.Also,I'm gradually getting more and more braindead!  
  
Yusuke:Wait,you're being smart......  
  
Kitsune:She's so stupid she's smart!  
  
Lizzie:SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND HEADS WILL ROLL,KITSUNE!!!!!!HEADS WILL ROLL!!!!  
  
Kitsune:See?She loves to reapeat herself.  
  
Frizzie:Calm down,Lizzie!  
  
Hermione:Here comes trouble......  
  
Dedication&Reminder-I wanna dedicate this whole story to my friends,whose nicknames(not on FF.net) are:Hermione,Frizzie,and Kitsune.They are my best friends in the entire universe.Without Frizzie,you wouldn't even be reading this fic.Just a reminder-this takes place 3 years after the last one ended.And I came up with the name 'Great' from the first Pokemon game I ever played.I chose Charmander and named it 'Great'.I got him up to level 100!And I didn't cheat very much.I only used about 10 special candies,which make your pokemon gain a level.  
  
Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!And I borrowed the quote:'You love thundershowers so what's a few raindrops between friends' from Digimon the movie.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama and Hiei..........((Hiei's POV))  
  
Kurama held me onto his shoulder,allowing me to cry.I didn't object.What was happening to Lizzie?The sweet girl I had known was being taken away from me.  
  
"Hiei,are you alright?"I pulled away from Kurama and dried my tears.No,the truth was I wasn't alright.I wouldn't tell him though.He had enough on his mind without me bothering him."C'mon.Tell me what the matter is........"He placed a hand on my shoulder."It's about Lizzie isn't it?"  
  
"Yes.Yes,it is.You see,she is undergoing something called the Rei Meta.It causes her pain when she accepts a proposal without the man being approoved by one of her parents.I wasn't approoved.It is my fault........"I fell back on the bed again.I could feel Lizzie with me when I was on her bed.I felt something hard under my back.I sat up and turned around to see what it was.It was Great,her dragon necklace.  
  
"So Lizzie is a Reanto,is she?She seemed to have some of the qualities of a Reanto."He took Great from me."You do know why she bought this,don't you?"I nodded.  
  
"She thought it looked beautiful and she likes the color red,as well as dragons."He shook his head and smiled."What?"  
  
"That's not it at all!She bought it because it reminded her of you.She loved you and wanted a way to feel you with her even when you weren't.That is why she bought Great.Everyday,for the past 3 years,she has gone out into the forest and thought about you.I heard her yesterday and discovered why she doesn't call this necklace 'Hiei'.She said it would be too painful for her to think of you."He gave me Great and smiled.I felt myself getting cold,dispite the fact that I am a Fire Koorime."Hiei?"  
  
"Nothing.......I'm fine......"I looked down at Great and smiled.She had bought it to be able to feel me?It was a thought I had never heard of."She really got this so she could feel me even when I was far away?"He nodded and looked into my eyes."Nani?((What?))"Kurama smiled and looked at me with a distinct twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Go after her.She loves you,Hiei.Go after her.Save her from the evil that is her brother.Lizzie needs you to save her from that evil."I smiled too,nodding.We stood and left the room.We walked past Genkai,who gave me a glare."Seems Genkai hasn't quite forgiven you has she?"I shook my head.  
  
Outside,Yukina-chan,Botan,and Keiko were sitting under a tree chatting and Keiko and Botan were showing Yukina-chan the clothes they had bought.Yukina-chan stood up and ran towards me and gave me a hug.She wouldn't let go of me.I slid my arms around her back and and held her close.Botan smiled,but Keiko frowned.Suddenly,someone screamed from behind me.  
  
"Hey!Slow down!!Watch out!!!"Something came rushing past and straight into a tree."KATE!!!NICE GOING!!!"Ash stood up from the crash.She had a bruise already forming on her arm."Oh!Hey guys!Sorry about that.Kate can't steer a go-cart worth a flip!"Sure enough,Kate stood from a go-cart.  
  
"Not my fault!!You wanted me to drive you around before I could learn to drive!!"She and Ash continued to argue.I felt Yukina-chan let go of me.She smiled and went back over to Botan and Keiko.Kurama put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Come on.Let's go find Lizzie."We left to find her and chatted along the way.We talked about what had happened through these past 3 years.I heard Lizzie's voice in my head.Both of us smiled.Something came up behind me,put a hand on my shoulder,and spun me around.It was a girl with blueish hair,pink eyes,and tan skin.  
  
"Hey,cutie!Why don't you come to my house and we can talk in my room,in the dark,under the covers?"She winked at me.I looked at Kurama,who was laughing.  
  
"No thanks.I have a girlfriend!We are going to get married soon."I pulled away from her.Her face fell,but then she turned to Kurama.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"I AM married."He turned back around and continued walking down the street.I smirked and followed him."She is what you might call horny."I rolled my eyes and saw a familiar looking girl running down the road.She had a sword in her hand and was being chased by 3 people."Hmm......Think we should help her?"I nodded and unsheathed my sword.The girl being chased began to yell.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID KISAMAS!!!"She turned and sliced her sword through one of the things chasing her.She began running towards us again.I realized who it was."LEAVE ME ALONE BAKA YOUKAI!!"I ran towards her as fast as I could((which is of course quite fast)).I sliced the other 2 Youkai in half and picked her up.I ran back to Kurama and skidded to a stop in front of him."Domo arigato........"She blushed.  
  
"No problem.Aishiteru((I love you(I think that's how it's spelled)))."I put Lizzie on the ground next to Kurama."Why were they attacking you?"She looked around,apparently not wanting to answer the question."Well?"  
  
"I,sorta,well........I stole something from them."I felt myself shaking in anger."But hear me out before you get mad!You see,they stole it from someone else so I was trying to steal it back to give it to the person it really belonged to!"She smiled as a gave her a glare."You don't believe me do you?"I shook my head."Here.I will show you what I stole from them."She took out a small,round object that was wrapped in cloth.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened when he saw it."I-is that what I think it is?"Lizzie smiled and nodded."Hiei,we can't be mad at her for stealing from them.She had a good reason."As she unwrapped the object,I saw what it was.It was a small,glowing,blue orb.Greenish mist was swirling around inside of it.  
  
"This is something called 'Ookami Stone'.It's a Reanto family heirloom.Kay?Does that clear my slate?"I looked at the stone and felt myself swaying.She quickly wrapped the orb in the cloth again."Don't look at it.I can because I'm a Reanto.It doesn't hypnotize me.I was going to bring it to Koenma to see if he knew anything about it."She slid it into her pocket and smiled."Sup?"  
  
I took her hand in mine and smiled."Nothing."She blushed and Kurama shook his head."What,Kitsune?"  
  
"Nothing.Just the fact that you 2 have been having a bit of a rainy relationship lately.......Then again,both of you love thundershowers,so what's a few raindrops between friends?"All three of us laughed.Yusuke and Kuwabara came running up to us.  
  
"Well if it isn't the baka ningens......."Both of them tried to punch me,missing and falling over."What do you want?"Yusuke straightened and turned to talk to us.  
  
"Pacifier Breath says he needs us for one more mission.Considering we'll need the 3 of you for it,you'd better come.Botan didn't tell me what we're gonna have to do,but she said Koenma will tell us when we get to Spirit World."Kurama and I exchanged glances.Kurama spoke before I could.  
  
"Yusuke,I think you've lost your ability to count.There's only 2 of us here.Or were you counting Kuwabara?"Both of them pointed to Lizzie an spoke at the same time.  
  
"She's a wicked fighter.She's coming.End of story."They headed off to Spirit World.I ran in front of them and stopped them.  
  
"What do you mean?Lizzie can't come!Whatever it is,I'm sure it's far too dangerous for her!"Lizzie stepped up next to me.  
  
"You saying I'm in danger just because I'm a girl?"She gave me a glare.I looked to Kurama for support.He merely chuckled.I shook my head in defeat."Good!I love action!Kumane may not approove of it,but Hac does!And that's all that matters to me!"((I have no clue how you get to Reikai so I'm just gonna skip the trip there))  
  
___________________________________  
  
At Reikai((Spirit World))...........((Author's POV))  
  
The Brady Bunch walked into Koenma's office to find Yukina,Botan,and Keiko standing there.Koenma,however,couldn't be seen.Though,Koenma was just picking up a file off of the floor.Lizzie looked at Yukina and smiled.Yukina returned it.Koenma popped up from under his desk.  
  
"Good!You're here!There's another Dark Tournament going on in 1 week.There's someone there you need to meet.You will have to join the tournament and fight.You will only be able to meet this person,or actually Youkai,if you win."Hiei looked at Lizzie and slipped a hand into hers.She smiled and looked at him,comfortingly."Ahem!If you would so kindly turn your attention back to me!"Lizzie looked back at Koenma and smiled.  
  
"Sorry!I just had to say something to Hiei."Koenma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thank you!Now,the four of you will be on the Urameshi Team.I would have put Genkai on it,but she said she wouldn't be on any team that Hiei was on.You will have to fight a good fight.Touya and Jin will be there on a different team.They said if they had to fight you,they would make sure you win,but not just give up.And if they somehow win the Tournament,they will bring the Youkai to you for you to meet.Now,Lizzie,are you going to be on the team?If you are,then it will greatly raise the Urameshi Team's chances of winning.It will be like having another Hiei on the team!"  
  
Lizzie grinned."I wouldn't give up the chance to fight!But,I'm no where near as good as Hiei."She leaned on Hiei's shoulder and looked up at him.He returned the gaze.Their heads moved closer and their lips brushed together.They then locked together and Hiei put a hand on Lizzie's side,keeping one in her hand.Her free hand went to his neck.Koenma cleared his throat again and they drew apart."Gomen Nasi!I just,never mind........"She turned beet red.Hiei slipped his arms around her neck,making her blush more.  
  
"Thank you!Now,you will be travelling there tomorrow.Keiko,Botan,and Yukina will be coming along.Oh,and Kuwabara!Shiziru is going to be coming as well!"Kuwabara shuddered at this."Yes,my thoughts exactly,but Yusuke suggested it and Yukina agreed.Shiziru is going."The toddler stood on his desk and looked directly at Lizzie."Now,there will be some tag-team fights and duo-fights.In them,it is required to have a male and female if the team has both.You will be required to fight together with someone from your team.You get to choose who now."  
  
The guys looked at her,but she looked at the floor.She was blushing furiously and was moving closer and closer to Hiei.He smiled and pulled her closer to him.They were both blushing.Lizzie finally looked up at Hiei."I choose my fiance((sp?))."Koenma's eyes got wide.He didn't know that Lizzie and Hiei were engaged.Actually,he had never found out that they even loved each other.And he hadn't seen them kiss a minute ago.  
  
"W-what?!Hiei actually loves someone?!This is wrong!!!"All of them exchanged glances.They had forgotten to tell Koenma about the Koorime hooking up with the Hanyou.Lizzie and Hiei looked at each other,wondering how the Prince of the Dead hadn't figured it out when they had kissed.Hiei put a hand on Lizzie's cheek.They stared into each other's eyes.Koenma accidentally let the pacifier fall from his open mouth."THIS IS NOT RIGHT!!!Hiei?!You are actually in love?!And you're in love with a HANYOU?!?!"  
  
Hiei smiled."Yes.I am in love and yes,I love Lizzie......The Hanyou......"Koenma picked up his pacifier and blinked dumbly.Lizzie blushed even more,causing Yusuke to laugh at her bright red face.Hiei gave him a look."Silent.So what if she is shy?"Yusuke stopped laughing.  
  
"Well,if you're gonna suck the fun out of everything!Anyway,the Toguro brothers aren't gonna be there,are they,Koenma?"He looked to Koenma,who was nodding."KOUSOU!!!!!!NOT THEM!!!!"Lizzie sat down at Hiei's feet and moved closer to him.He sat down next to her and put his arms around her.She cried into his shoulder."Hey,Lizzie,what's wrong?Are you okay?Did I do something?"Yusuke sat down next to Lizzie as well.Hiei shook his head.  
  
"No......It's not you,Detective.She is a Reanto.She is suffering under the Rei Meta.It is short for Spirit Metamorphosis.It is my fault she is suffering this.There is no easy way to stop it that Cazador knows of and she knows the most about the Reanto."Koenma's eyes widened when he heard this.  
  
"Lizzie is a Reanto?Does she have something called Ookami's Stone?"Hiei nodded."Then all we have to do is let it hypnotize the one she loves!Which of course would be you.......Wouldn't it?"He looked at Hiei,who was rubbing Lizzie's back."You see,once your hypnotized,you have to do a certain something,but she has to be the one to comand you to do it........Nevermind.You wouldn't want to do it."Hiei clutched Lizzie tightly.He wanted to help her,but if he had to be hypnotized,then he wouldn't want to do it,besides the fact that Lizzie didn't want him to be hypnotized.What was he supposed to do?  
  
Lizzie pulled away from Hiei's shoulder and looked up at him.She tried to say 'no',but couldn't make a noise.She shook her head,telling him not to do it.She was sure that the Rei Meta would wear off soon.He smiled gently and pulled her closer towards him,leaning her on his shoulder again.She let slow tears fall from her eyes.Both of them had their arms around their lover's neck.The girls awwed and started to giggle at them.Lizzie smiled at them.Hiei put his head on hers.Both of them were ready to go to the Dark Tournament,but they wanted to sit right there and share their love with one another.Kurama sat down with them and Yusuke and he put a hand on her back.All of them were silent.  
  
Two people entered the room,looked around at all the sad faces,and frowned."What's with this?Normally when my little bro is anywhere near Yukina he's insane and won't stop talking."Shiziru and Botan came over to Koenma's desk.Both were very befuddled and confused.Botan was feeling quite awkward,considering the fact that she was usually bubbly.Lizzie turned her head to look at Botan.  
  
"Yeah......Kinda odd that we're all so quiet,huh?"She smiled.Botan returned it.Hiei pulled back from Lizzie a bit and smiled at her.  
  
"Are you alright now,Lizzie?"He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine."She stood up after Hiei had.They both grinned.Lizzie turned to face the others."What are we standing around for?Shouldn't we be training or packing?"Everyone laughed at this and they got to it.Hiei and Lizzie trained with each other;Yukina and Keiko packed and talked;Shiziru talked with Keiko and Yukina,though she had already packed;Yusuke and Kuwabara were 'packing',actually having a pillow fight;and Kurama was hiding in a tree,watching Hiei and Lizzie.He was determined to get them to be more open about their love.  
  
Lizzie swung her sword at Hiei,who quickly ducked.Both smiled.They were havong the time of their lives."Hiei,shouldn't we be packing rather than training?"She sheathed her sword and sat down for a breath.They had been training for about an hour and a half now.Hiei came over and sat down in front of her.He smiled.  
  
"Would you rather pack?If you would,we can go back to Genkai's where Yusuke and Kuwabaka are having a pillow fight."He grinned and she got a look of shock on her face."I didn't think so."He smiled again."Why don't you just show yourself,Kitsune?I know you're up there!"Kurama blinked,struck dumb.He jumped out of the tree and landed softly behind Lizzie.She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"My apologies."He bowed."I just wanted to see what you were doing."Lizzie scooted around so that she was next to Hiei rather than in front of him.  
  
"Come sit with us.I'm sure Hiei-san wouldn't mind."She looked at Hiei,who nodded.Kurama sat down across from them,noting how odd Hiei was acting.He had his hands in his lap and was staring in his feet.He didn;t pay any attention to Lizzie when she leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Hiei,if I am making you uncomfortable,I can leave.I still need to tell Yin."Kurama made to stand up,but Lizzie put a hand on his arm to keep him there."Yes,Lizzie?Did you need something?"She merely pointed to Hiei.They both looked at him.He was crying."Hiei?"Both of them tried to make him look up.  
  
"What?"He looked up at Lizzie,his eyes red.The whites of his eyes,I mean!Lizzie looked at him sympathetically.She was asking what was wrong."I'm fine........"Kurama and Lizzie responded at the same time.  
  
"You've been crying!You are not fine!"Lizzie laid her head on his shoulder."What's wrong,Hiei?Please tell us!"She let soft tears escape her eyes as well.Hiei put his arms around her.  
  
"I was just thinking what might happen to you in the Tournament.You could very easily die.But I know there will be no stopping you from going."He laid his head on hers.He was afraid of losing her forever.She smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Hiei!You know that I'm not going to make you live without me.I don't know what I'd do without-......"She silenced suddenly.Hiei and Kurama gave her wiry looks."Then again I do know what I'd do without you.I'd cry.I'd go into hysterics.What I've done the past 3 years."Hiei and Kurama began to Laugh.She drew away from Hiei and grinned."What?It's true!"  
  
"You know,she's right,Hiei!That's how she's been these 3 years.She had cried and gone into hysterics each day until you came back."Hiei stood,pulling Lizzie up with him.Kurama grinned and stood as well.All three of them were laughing.Hiei picked Lizzie up and held her close to him.He didn't want to let her go.He didn't want to lose her.She laid her head on his shoulder and grinned.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Hiei!I'm staying right here with you."She kept her head on his shoulder and looked up at the treetops.She was dying to be at the Tournament and be able to fight.Kurama grinned and lept up into the trees.He knew that the two of them wanted to be alone.Hiei smiled as the Kitsune Youkai left.He was grateful as he sat back down with Lizzie,putting her in his lap.She leaned away from his shoulder and looked up at him.Their heads drew close together.  
  
"You know,Lizzie.......You could very easily die in this tournament.......Of course,it is your decision whether or not you want to go."He moved his head slightly closer to hers.  
  
"I know.......But I want to fight......It's who I am."She moved her head closer to his.Both of them looked into each other's orbs.Hiei suddenly tackled Lizzie,knocking her down onto the ground.He planted a butterfly kiss on her lips.Both smiled."Hiei,I love it when you do things like that.Hell,I love you."He planted another butterfly kiss on her lips,then sat up.Lizzie sat up and leaned on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Just promise me one thing.Promise you won't go looking for death?"Lizzie laughed and nodded."Good.It makes me feel better that you aren't going to look for death."He picked her up and headed back to Genkai's.Yukina greeted them at the enterance.  
  
"Onii-san!Lizzie-san!"She ran up to them and planted a quick butterfly kiss on Hiei's cheek,then on Lizzie's,both of whom smiled.All three of them were in a good mood.Hiei let Lizzie slide out of his arms.She also planted a soft kiss on his cheek.He blushed furiously."Hiei-san!Don't be embarrassed!"Yin and Kurama walked upto them.  
  
"Hey,Lizzie!I see that Kurama-kun was right.Hiei is back!"She gave Lizzie a huge bear hug.She then drew back and made to give Hiei a hug,but thought better of it."Great to see you again,Hiei.Glad you're back."She smiled.Kurama put a hand on her shoulder.The two of them looked at each other.Lizzie and Kurama began to snicker."What,Lizzie?Or do I need use your real name?"  
  
"NO!!Not my real name!I hate my real name!That's why I go by Isabell or Isabella!Or Lizzie!I hate the 'E' word!!"Lizzie waved her hands in frustration.She didn't want to be called 'Elizabeth'.Not even her family called her that.Not even Hiei called her that.When Hiei slipped his arms around her neck,she silenced and fell back onto his chest.Both couples((+ Yukina)) stood in silence for a moment.Yukina broke it.  
  
"Well,g-good luck in the tournament......I know all of you will win!"She gave her brother another quick kiss on the cheek,and left the four of them alone.All four of them blushed.Kurama was the first to speak.  
  
"Well,perhaps we should all go and pack.I mean to say,if we are leaving tomorrow then we had best be packed and prepared,right?"The other 3 laughed at this.Yes,Hiei laughed at it as well.They nodded and split off by couples.Hiei and Lizzie headed in to Lizzie's room and Hiei sat down on the bed.Lizzie went over to her closet and pulled out a small,leather knapsac((like a small bookbag)).She put in a few training outfits,a pair of training shoes((those shoes that Kurama wears in the DT.kinda like pool-shoes)),and a small,cloth pouch.She then went back out to her room and sat down next to Hiei.She pulled her photo album towards them and opened it to their first meeting.Hiei smiled.  
  
"I remember that.I instantly fell in love with you.Kurama jeered at me for ages past that.When the Detective found out,he did as well.As a matter of fact,he still does."He flipped a few pages and found a picture of him before he had met Lizzie.He was sitting on top of a building and was staring at the clouds.He remembered that day.'We had just found Yukina.Kuwabara was in love with her,as he still is.I always went there to clear my mind.That was where I first saw Kuwabara and Yukina together.'He looked at Lizzie,for she had been looking at him for a while."Yes,Lizzie?"  
  
"Nothing!I just......Nevermind,it's not important......."She looked back at her book.She flipped the page and found a picture of him from the previous Dark Tournament."That's when you guys were facing Team Toguro,right?When you fought Bui?"She nuzzled his neck slightly.Hiei closed the album and laid down,laying Lizzie on top of him."Ummm......Hiei?"Lizzie blushed and looked him in the eyes.He grinned and sat up so that she was in his lap.He took out a diamond ring and held it out to her.  
  
"Lizzie,I studied ningen traditions.And.....I know that the ring I gave you 3 years ago isn't the same one that ningens use."He smiled gently."Lizzie,will you marry me?Soon?"His eyes sparkled and their gazes locked.Lizzie slowly nodded and let Hiei put the ring on her finger.He gave her a small kiss on her nose."When?When do you want to marry?"Lizzie opened her mouth to speak,but she began to cry.Silently,but cry all the same.Hiei grabbed her and held her tight."Lizzie,I am sorry for making you suffer this.But why did it not wear off when Hac accepted me?"  
  
Lizzie rubbed her head on Hiei's shoulder.Hiei held her close to him and laid his head on hers.He longed to marry her,but knew he must first stop the Rei Meta.'I must let her hypnotize me.It is the only way.'He picked up the Ookami's Stone.Lizzie put a hand on his to stop him,but he shook it away.He took Lizzie's hands in his and placed the wrapped stone in them."Unwrap it.Let it hypnotize me.Let me save you from the Rei Meta."Lizzie nodded and unwrapped the stone.Hiei stared into it and felt himself swaying,losing consciousness.His eyes became solid white.Lizzie gave him a quick kiss on his lips  
  
"Hiei......I love you...."She sighed."Okay.Hiei,you must slit my wrists.Let my blood pour onto your flesh.Do not try to stop it.When you've slit my wrists,you will return to your rightful mind."She held out her hands to him."Do it.....Now....."Hiei took his sword and held it to her wrists.He placed the sharp edge of the blade on them and pulled it towards the side,quickly.Causing the skin on her wrists to split and bleed.Hiei blinked and his eyes returned to normal.  
  
"Lizzie!what happened?"He made to dab the blood away and stop the flow,but Lizzie put her hands on his face.Her blood trickled on to his cheeks and down his neck."Is this my doing?"Lizzie nodded."I am so sorry,Lizzie-chan."(('chan' is another thing you can call someone you like.))He let his eyes water slightly.  
  
"You had to.'Tis what I told you to do when you were hypnotized.It stopped the Rei Meta."A drop of blood trickled next to Hiei's mouth.He wiped it away and put his hand on Lizzie's."I am glad you did.Now,I'll not go into those random depressions."She smiled and leaned her head closer to Hiei's.Hiei followed her example.Their lips met in a kiss,Hiei's tongue entering Lizzie's mouth.Lizzie blushed but didn't draw away from the kiss.  
  
Hiei drew back and smiled at her.His cheeks were red from the blood that had dripped on them.He smiled at her and took her hands away from his face.The door opened and Genkai came in.She stared at Lizzie's wrists with wide eyes."What in the seven hells happened here?!Hiei,get some bandages!Lizzie come with me to the well and we'll wash those wounds."Both did as they were told.Genkai took Lizzie to the well in the back of her yard and drew a bucket-full of water.She took a cloth out of her pocket,dipped it in the water,and gently washed Lizzie's wrists.Hiei came out with some bandages and held them out to Genkai,thinking she wouldn't allow him to wrap Lizzie's wounds."You wrap them,Hiei.You are the better bandager."Hiei smiled and looked at Lizzie.  
  
Both sat down on the edge of the well.Hiei took one of the bandages and began wrapping them around Lizzie's wrist."I wish I hadn't done this to you."He tied off the bandage and began bandaging her other wrist.Lizzie merely smiled.  
  
"I told you to."She smiled again as Hiei tied off her other bandage."Thank you."She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.Both blushed furiously."Aishiteru Hiei."  
  
"I love you too,Lizzie."He leaned his head down and touched his nose to hers.Both smiled and looked at the other's orbs.Genkai left them alone and closed the door behind her when she went inside."When,Lizzie?When do you want to marry?"Lizzie thought for a moment.  
  
"Well,do you want to have a small wedding or a large one?"She kissed the nape of his neck.Hiei smiled and answered softly 'small'."Well,where do you want the wedding to be?"  
  
"Where we first met.I have always wanted to get married at the place I met my true love.Either there,or where we shared our first kiss."He smiled softly.Lizzie blushed."If you would rather marry somewhere else,that is all well,too!"He touched her hand.  
  
"I was wanting the same thing.Maybe Genkai will let us get married here.We could just invite our closest friends and family."She smiled and touched his cheek tenderly."Hiei,I-"  
  
"WEEE--HOOO!!!!!!"A voice yelled as something went zooming past them and down into the well.  
  
"You are the biggest idiot....."A second voice chuckled.  
  
"Just now figurin' tha out,mate?"A third voice.  
  
"I think he's more than an idiot.He's got a brain the size of an atom!"A fourth voice.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Anyone know who these people are?  
  
Frizzie:I recognize the 'WEEE--HOOO!!!!!!' part!!It's-  
  
Hermione:You're not supposed to tell!  
  
Kitsune:DORY!!!!!!  
  
Frizzie:YEAH!!!  
  
Hermione 


	5. Some Old Friends

Lizzie:REady for what happens next?  
  
Frizzie:I WANNA SEE KURAMA!!!!!  
  
Kitsune:I WANNA SEE DORY!!!!  
  
Hermione:I want you to all be quiet.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.I do not own the real characters.I own my own made up characters,the plot,my made up places,and my poems/songs.  
  
Yusuke:Thank goodness for that.I am deadly afraid of you!  
  
Lizzie:*grabs a nail-whip/whip with nails in it*Oh,really now?*chases Yusuke*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei&Lizzie..........((Author's POV))  
  
"WEEE--HOOO!!!!!!"A voice yelled as something went zooming past them and down into the well.  
  
"You are the biggest idiot....."A second voice chuckled.  
  
"Just now figurin' tha out,mate?"A third voice.  
  
"I think he's more than an idiot.He's got a brain the size of an atom!"A fourth voice.  
  
Jin popped up out of the well and grinned."Hallo!"He flew up and sat in the air next to Lizzie."Good ta see ya,Lizzie!Been quite a while,'asn't it?Why,las' time I saw ya,ya had blue hair cropped of under yer ears!Now look at it!Yer hair's down pas' yer fingers and blood red!Now ain't that a twist?"Lizzie laughed and nodded.Jin then saw Hiei,who was holding Lizzie's hand in his own still."Ooooo!Hallo,Hiei!'Adn't seen you since the Dark Tournament about 3 years 'go."He started to say something about how Hiei had grown alot since then,but got hit in the back of the head with a rock.  
  
Touya came out of the bushes"Forgive him.He hasn't grown anymore brain cells yet.It's good to see you Lizzie.If you still are Lizzie....."He trailed off then looked at Hiei."Hello,Hiei."  
  
Chu came out from behind a tree with a bottle of wine in his left hand."G'day mates!We haven't seen you in a while!"  
  
Rinku came out with a shiny,black yo-yo in his hand."Hey,Lizzie!This is for you!Catch!"He threw her the yo-yo.Lizzie caught it with ease."Nice catch.Hey,Hiei.Hold on......"All 4 new visitors stared at Hiei and Lizzie's hands together.Their eyes widened and they laughed,except Touya.  
  
Touya went over and sat next to Lizzie,on the well."Why is Hiei holding your hand?"Lizzie looked at him,let her hand slide out of Hiei's,and hid the 2 rings on her finger by putting her hand in her pocket.Touya had always liked Lizzie and she knew it.She had liked him too.But then she met Hiei and she truely fell in love.She put a hand on his."Tell me?Are you 2 going out?"Lizzie shook her head."Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"She shook her head again."Then what?"  
  
Lizzie looked him straight in the eyes."Hiei is my fiance.We are going to get married soon."Touya's eyes filled with tears.He turned away so Lizzie wouldn't see them."Touya!I knew you loved me!"She threw her arms around him and cried.Touya,glancing at Hiei,put his arms around Lizzie."Touya,why did you never tell me?I always thought I was imagining it because Jin said we looked cute together.If you had told me then we would probably have fallen in love and I would be marrying you and not Hiei."She sobbed,not really knowing what she was saying.Touya looked up at Hiei.He looked hurt.He began to leave,but Touya but a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hiei,Lizzie doesn't realize what she's saying.She loves you.She just feels bad because I showed hurt when she said you 2 were to marry.She and I have been friends since we were children.Believe me,she loves you.I shouldn't have let it hurt me.When I was younger,I loved Lizzie but never told her.This is the consiquence((sp?)) of my actions."He smiled at Hiei."Congratulations,Hiei.I know you 2 are perfect for each other.Just don't use that Dragon on her!"He and Hiei laughed.Hiei smiled and nodded.Lizzie sat up and turned to Hiei.She took his hand and placed it on her cheek,making him feel her skin.Hiei kept his hand their and cradled her cheek as though it were a fragile egg.Touya stood and left,dragging Jin along.Chu left,dragging Rinku.  
  
Lizzie moved her head slightly so Hiei's hand was rubbing here face.Hiei got the message and began to let his hand massage her cheek,very gently.Lizzie put her arms around Hiei's neck,but Hiei kepy his hand on her cheek.They just sat there for a while.They didn't want to do anything else.Lizzie leaned her head to rest on Hiei shoulder and made purring noises in his ear.Hiei smiled and blushed.Lizzie then bit onto his earlobe to see his reaction.Hiei merely took his hand off of her face and put it on her back.She whispered her affections to him and fell asleep.Hiei picked her up and took her inside to her room.The Rei Meta was over,so there wasn't anything to worry about,right?  
  
Hiei laid Lizzie on her bed and put her knapsac at the foot of the bed.He sat down next to the sleeping girl and kissed her cheek,wanting to stay the night with her.But he knew he couldn't.He had to find the demon that had been stalking him the past few days.He jumped out her window and landed softly on a sleeping figure.He moved off of it and stared as it stood up,now awake.It was her!"What are you doing here?"  
  
The female Youkai stood and looked at him."You loved me and I know you still do.I see you on that roof-top where we first met.You go there often."She laughed a sinister laugh.It was high-pitched and evil.Hiei just rolled his eyes and looked away."Why marry that Hanyou when you could marry a full-fledged Youkai like me?"  
  
Hiei laughed."Because I love her and not you!"He went off into the forest,the youkai still following him."Do you need something?"She came next to him and pulled his shirt/cloak off.She put her hands on his chest and felt his muscles twitch when her claws touched them.Hiei stood there perplexed.The Youkai fingered his nipple and began to lick it.Hiei pushed her away and picked up his shirt.He tossed it back on and continued down the forest path.The youkai disappeared,giving up for now."I hate her."He sat down under a large tree and found a dark little plant.He picked it and stared at it.It looked almost like a buttercup,but was pure black.He then remembered a poem that he had read in Lizzie's journal.He recited it with strength and vigor-  
  
"The moon shone on the cleared path.  
  
A girl ran along it,on another's behalf.  
  
She turned and meandered through the trees.  
  
A presence behind crouched to its knees.  
  
The girl continued,despite her swelling fear.  
  
The presence stalked dangerously near.  
  
She turned to look,but didn't see.  
  
Ghosts followed them quite peacefully.  
  
She dropped the herbs and picked them up fast.  
  
The ghosts concealed her and Shade laughed the last.  
  
He ran ahead to find and slay her for good  
  
But she stepped out from the ghosts' protected hood.  
  
She hurried the herbs to her brother and aunt  
  
When she picked up a dark little plant.  
  
So now it reminds her of that darkened night.  
  
So now it reminds her of that moonlit fright."  
  
He smiled and put the flower in his ear.It made him think of Lizzie.He fell asleep,but kept a hand on his sword for fear of attack.  
  
\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\  
  
Lizzie woke up the next day feeling refreshed.She saw she was in her room and figured Hiei had brought her there.She went to her closet to change into fresh clothes.She picked out a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt with 'Death is Near' written on it in blood red letters.She ran to her bed after putting on her new clothes and picked up her knapsac.She felt ready to fight.After brushing her hair,her teeth,putting in her clippy and finding her shoes,Lizzie began to sing.She sang random songs until she remembered one by Creed.It was 'Bullets'.She loved it for it was a bit scary.She began to 'sing' it.The first part was actually like speaking.  
  
"Walkin' around I hear the sounds of the earth seeking relief.I'm trying to find a reason to live,but the mindless clutter my path.Oh these thorns in my side.Oh these thorns in my side.I'm trying to find something free.Something so alive.I think they shoot 'cause they want it.I think they shoot 'cause they want it.I think they shoot 'cause they want it!!!"She smiled as she screamed the last line.Hiei came in and covered his ears.For Lizzie screams very loud.Lizzie spun around and saw Hiei."Oh!Hey......"She blushed furiously.  
  
Hiei laughed and uncovered his ears.He went over to her and draped his arms around her."Ready to go?"He felt her nod and took her hand."The others are waiting for us in the forest next to where dock is."He picked her up."I'll get us there quickly."He began running at an extreme speed and within a matter of 5 minutes they were there.The demon were staring at Hiei and Lizzie,for they all had seen Hiei fight before and were wondering why he would carry a GIRL to a competition.Hiei let Lizzie out of his arms and sat down under a tree.  
  
Lizzie sat with him.She snuggled close to him,forcing his arms around her.Hiei didn't care.He let her put her hands on his chest.His muscles didn't twitch like they had the night before.Hiei draped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.He moved her hand to where the girl had licked him the night before.She looked at him,worriedly.They sat there in utter silence,now aware that everyone was staring at them.Yusuke grinned and broke the silence."Well,anyone ready to go to Hanging Neck Island?"Everyone responded excitedly,for these demon consisted of kinder demon.Most of them,the Urameshi Team had encountered before.Such as the first team-Touya,Jin,Rinku,Chu,and a Kitsune Youkai((Fox Demon)) with blueish-black hair and deep brown eyes.Her ears and tail were solid black.  
  
Lizzie smiled at the small demon as she and Hiei stood.She then noticed 5 other people watching her intently.She looked at them and recognized 3 of them.They were Master Medamuro's students.She merely knew the 3 as Yen,Rio,and Ki.Yen,the one with orange hair((or M1)),came forward and bowed to Lizzie.She could see Rio((M2)) supporting Master Medamuro so he could stand.Lizzie ran over to Ki((M3)) and gave him a hug,Ki hesitated then put his arms around her.  
  
Ki smiled."Hello,Lizzie."Both let go of the other and exchanged stories of what had happened in the time that passed since they had last seen each other.Yusuke pulled Lizzie away,leaving Ki laughing."Lizzie......"  
  
The 3 teams got on the boat and all sat down,sharing stories.Hiei,Lizzie,and Touya were the only 3 who were quiet,excluding Master Medamuro.Actually Master Medamuro was a bit chatty.He looked over at Lizzie and smiled."Capontee-chan,come share with us.I heard you fell in love and are engaged.Come tell us about it.Ki said he was interested in it."Ki looked away and hid his face."Do not be embarassed,Ki."  
  
All of them laughed at Ki and Lizzie.Lizzie finally gave in."I did fall in love.I am engaged.I am going to get married soon."She slid into Hiei's lap and smiled.Master Medamuro figured it out right away.After proposing his suspicions,Lizzie nodded."Hiei is my fiance."She and Hiei exchanged glances and grabbed onto each other's hands.Touya looked away,still hurting.Lizzie fell asleep in Hiei's lap,her arms in her lap and her face pressed against his neck.All of them smiled at the couple,even Touya.It was very bright considering the sun was just now rising.  
  
Ki looked at Hiei."I heard about Yulia.What she did to you I mean."He was referring to the female youkai that had licked him.Hiei looked away,for now everyone's eyes were on him.Ki looked at them all,stood,and gestured Hiei to follow him.Hiei slid Lizzie into Kurama's lap and followed Ki.They went to the front of the boat,where their conversation wouldn't be heard."Yulia is my baby sister.I keep a close eye on her."He put a hand on Hiei's shoulder."She loves you,and she cannot help but feel jealous of Lizzie.You see,Lizzie helped Master Medamuro a few years back,after the Dark Tournament where we met each other.Master was terriblly ill.She helped us nurse him back to health.He never got entirely well.Actually,he did except for his leg.It is very weak."  
  
Hiei smiled into the water beneath the boat.He looked over at Ki."Lizzie helped Medamuro to recover from the illness?"Ki nodded.All Hiei could do was smile.Ki watched him for a short time,then broke the silence.  
  
"Hiei,Touya loves Lizzie.You do know that?"To Ki's surprise,Hiei looked calm!"If you do....er....'something' to her he will surely be furious......"Hiei nodded.  
  
"I will only do what my heart tells me.If it tells me to go that far,I will."He went back to the others,to find Lizzie awake and sparring with Touya((fighting,or in this case,training)).Their teeth were clenched and their faces set.Lizzie pulled her sword upward then down towards his head.Touya flung his arm over his head to block it.The blade struck,but didn't cut his skin.Touya fell over,exhausted.  
  
Lizzie sat next to him and took the sword from him."I'm sorry,did I wear you out?"Touya nodded and Lizzie brushed some hair back,out of his face."Oh,pobre cito!"She smiled and kissed his forehead.They stared into each other's eyes for a moment.Then Lizzie stood up and ran over to Hiei,throwing her arms about him."Hiei!"She kissed his cheek."I love you,Koibito((Sweetheart)).I really do."She locked her arms on him and kissed his neck.Hiei smiled and placed his arms around her back.  
  
"I know,Saiai((Beloved))."He kissed her for a split second,then let go of her and went to the edge of the boat and stared at the water.Touya went over to him,but Hiei turned away,whispering,"Go to Lizzie.I know she still loves you,even though she claims to love me."Touya looked at Hiei in shock but followed his orders.  
  
Lizzie looked at Touya as he came over.She smiled at him,placing her arms around his neck.Touya put his arms around her waist,leaning his head down.Lizzie leaned hers up.Their heads stopped less than a milimeter apart from each other.Lizzie began to cry and put her head on Touya's shoulder.Touya didn't move,waiting for Hiei to comfort her.Hiei didn't.Ki ran over to Lizzie and picked her up.She was like his little sister.He sat down with her in his lap.After she had calmed down,Hiei went to sit with her.Lizzie moved over into Hiei's lap and smiled.Hiei looked taken aback,he was sure that she would be mad at him for not comforting her.  
  
Lizzie put her arms around his neck."I am happy because I know what you did.You told Touya to come to me and comfort me."Hiei smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
He licked her cheek gently and began to kiss the spot,tickling it occasionally with his tongue.Lizzie smiled but pulled away.Hiei sighed apologetically,but Lizzie touched his chin to say it was alright."How did you strike Touya yet not draw any blood?"  
  
Lizzie smiled."A simple spell.It puts a barrier around the blade that is about an inch thick.That way you can't be hurt by it but you can still train."Hiei licked Lizzie's cheek again.Lizzie laughed."That tickles!"She leaned her head up and planted a small kiss on his neck,falling asleep.  
  
Hiei touched her cheek and smiled.To him,she was a fragile porcelin doll.All of them smiled at Hiei and Lizzie.Hiei looked away,not wanting anyone else to be there.A ray of sunlight hit Lizzie's cheek where he had been licking her.He blushed and looked at the ground,ashamed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:End for this chapter.  
  
Frizzie:OOOOOO!!!!!Hiei's gettin' naughty!!!  
  
Kitsune:Huh?  
  
Hermione:Shut up,the pair of you!  
  
Lizzie:I have never heard such language!*grabs soap and advances toward Hermione*  
  
HErmione:NOOO!!!!!  
  
Kitsine&Frizzie:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! 


	6. Discussions

Lizzie:Backies!  
  
Hermione:What kind of word is that?  
  
Yusuke:Just keep going with the story.Lizzie is crazy.........  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own it,never will.  
  
Lizzie:Did anyone ever notice that Piglet and the old guy from The Emporer's New Groove have the same voice?And Eisma((sp?)) and Rabbit have similar voices......  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
On the boat...............  
  
Hiei smiled at Lizzie and looked over at Touya."Are you going to be alright?"Touya nodded and smiled very gently.Both smiled at each other.Hiei looked down at Lizzie then back to Touya."I think she still loves you.I mean to say,when she saw you yesterday she seemed happy."  
  
Yusuke looked over the edge of the boat."Hey!It's Hangingneck Island!We're almost there."Hiei woke Lizzie and kissed her cheek.The couple went to the front of the boat and stared at the island.Once they got there,the teams checked in with the Committee.Hiei and Lizzie disappeared from everyone else and went to a secluded area.All they wanted was to be together.  
  
They were sitting on the cliff where Hiei had 'punished' his arm for disobeying 3 years ago at the last of these 'games' he had been in.Lizzie slid into Hiei's lap.Hiei put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.She gave no notice.She stared out at the sea.Hiei noticed this and rested his lips on the scruff of her neck.Lizzie leaned back a little and felt his soft lips press harder onto her neck.She felt right,now that she was with him.She felt right,now that Hiei was kissing her.Hiei's arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Hiei lifted his head from Lizzie and looked at her in a strange light.She looked at him with shining eyes."Hiei,I cannot wait until we get married.I know that I will be very happy with you.But,when?When shall we get married?"She looked up at him.They didn't want to talk about it with everyone else.  
  
"How about as soon as we get away from this tournament.If we win or not,we will get married as soon as we get past this."He kissed her softly."Hac is going away to Makai for a long while.I doubt if he will be back in time for the wedding.And Kumane does not approve of me.Who will give you away to me?I do not want to just take you from no one.I do not want to steal you.I want you given to me by someone who loves you."Lizzie rocked in his lap.She knew that he was correct,but she only wanted her family to give her away.Hiei sensed her hurt and rubbed his head on her neck."I know you want your family to share.Perhaps your Uncle?Or maybe we can convince Kumane into it."  
  
Lizzie laid her head on his."Or maybe I could get my cousin to do it.Not Rachel.A cousin on my mom's side."She smiled softly."His name is Natsu.I have told him all about you.He said he would like to meet you some day.Natsu is very nice.I'm sure he would give me away to you.He and I are very close,even though we don't get to see each other often."She kissed his neck very gently.Hiei put his arms around her neck and held her softly."Hiei,I love you.I really do."She kissed his neck again.  
  
Hiei kissed her cheek."I love you too.I cannot wait until we marry."He smiled and laid down,laying her down on top of him.Lizzie turned over so she was laying stomach down.Hiei rubbed her back ever so gently so that she relaxed and seemed to melt into him.He looked down at her and kissed the top of her head."Do you want to become closer?"Lizzie laughed into his chest."What?Did I say something funny?"  
  
Lizzie kissed his neck."Not until after marriage."Hiei laughed and pulled Lizzie closer.The 2 were happy together.  
  
They sat there for a while.Hiei seemed sad,despite the fact that he had spent the most of the day with his fiance.Lizzie noticed this and asked him why.He reponded after much thinking."I have always wanted to live somewhere different than Japan or Makai.When we were in America,I felt as though I belonged there.That is all."  
  
Lizzie smiled,for she had come up with another idea."Hiei!We can move to America once we're married.I too have often felt I was meant to live somewhere else,such as where my dad grew up.He grew up in a small town in Mississippi called Wiggins.He knew everyone there!"She snuggled closer to him and strung her arms around his neck.Hiei gave his assentment.They sat there talking for a long time.Yusuke came up behind them and smiled.  
  
"Hey,guys!You need to come back to the hotel.Kurama and Kuwabara just left to get some coffee and tea.But,anyway you guys need to come back.We've got a few rooms.There are 2 bedrooms as well,so you guys have your own room and bed."He sat next to the still laying couple.Yusuke ran his hand down Lizzie's back."You've got a great guy,Lizzie.He's mean to all of us,but that's only because he didn't know how to love until he met you.We all have a reason to thank you.You turned our assassin into a human being."  
  
Lizzie and Hiei both stood while blushing.Yusuke laughed at them and led them back to the hotel.Once they got to the hotel,Kurama smiled at them.Lizzie sat down next to Kurama and grabbed a cup of tea.Hiei took a cup of coffee and sat next to Lizzie.Kurama kissed Lizzie's forehead gently."Hello,Lizzie.Hiei.We were just discussing whether or not we should go looking for the other girls.Kuwabara says yes.He wants to see Yukina again.Yusuke even said yes."  
  
Hiei shook his head."Kuwabara is staying away from Yukina!"He put an arm around Lizzie,who moved over into his lap."He may want to propose to her."Lizzie kissed Hiei's cheek sympathetically."What?!"  
  
She smiled."That's just one of the things you missed while you were away for 3 years.Your little sister and Kuwabara are engaged.They're going to get married in February,whether or not the tournament is over by then."She snuggled closer to him,Hiei turning bright red while staring at Kuwabara."Hiei,she loves him.That's all you can ask for.Yukina loves Kuwabara and he loves Yukina.That's all she needs.Love."Lizzie yawned and laid her head over Hiei's chest."Love......"She drifted off to sleep.The other guys snickered.  
  
Kurama was the first to stop.He looked at Hiei while grinning."Well.......Seems you certainly know how to treat your women."Just as he said this,Yin,Botan,Yukina,Keiko,and Shizuru walked in.Yin went over to her red headed kitsune and sat in his lap.Kurama slipped his arms around her neck and smiled."Hello,Yin."He put a hand on her stomach."I believe you went to the doctor earlier?"  
  
Yin nodded and smiled."He said the 2 of us are in great condition and there shouldn't be any problems."She planted a kiss on his cheek."I'm due 3 weeks after the tournament ends.So it won't be a problem."She too yawned and fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Thought I'd stop there!  
  
Frizzie:Good place!  
  
Kitsune:........  
  
Hermione:Umm......I think Kitsune actually tried to think again.  
  
Lizzie:Hey!Kitsune's smart!He got a 100 on the English test!  
  
Frizzie:Ignore them and reply if ya like the story or anything!Also,I think Lizzie has a crush on Kitsune!!!  
  
Hermione:Yeah!!  
  
Kitsune&Lizzie:EWWW!!!!GROSS!!!*kick and punch,kick and punch* 


	7. The First FightUrameshi vs Kitte

Lizzie:BAck!And not crushing on Kitsune!  
  
Kitsune:You better not be!  
  
Hermione:Lizzie doesn't own YYH.She just owns the plot and the made up stuff.  
  
FRizzie:Onto the crazy~ness!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night...............  
  
Lizzie rolled over in the bed so that she was facing into Hiei's chest.His warmth spread through her as he put his muscular arms around her back.Both were wide awake and a bit frightened.Neither were sure about what was going to happen tomorrow.They had the first fight.All they could think of was the fight.The first match was probably going to be 2 on 2.The team they were to face was Team Kitte.Two of the people on the team were twins who always trained and fought together.That meant that Lizzie and Hiei would have to fight together.Neither thought that they could do that.Lizzie knew she would worry too much about messing up and making Hiei worry about her and end up messing up himself.Hiei was merely worried for Lizzie.He let out a soft breath on her neck."You need to rest,Lizzie.You don't want to be tired for the fights tomorrow."He kissed the top of her head.Lizzie shrugged and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Hiei,you need to sleep as well."She sighed onto his chest.She didn't know what to do.She wanted to be close to him at all times,but she knew that she couldn't.She wanted to always protect him,but she couldn't do that either.She wanted to love him and him alone.But she was afriad that she might not be able to do that either.Hiei pulled her close.He could sense her hurt and wanted to stop it.  
  
"Lizzie,I don't sleep often.You do and you need sleep now."He kissed the top of her head,closing the discussion.Lizzie moved closer to him and laid her head next to his heart.She could hear the gentle and calm beat of it."Lizzie,I cannot wait much longer."He kissed her one last time then fell alseep,as did his delicate fiance.Neither slept peacefully,though.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
the next day............  
  
Hiei woke up,but kept his eyes closed.Something didn't feel right.He felt around on the bed then shot up and opened his eyes.Lizzie was gone.She wasn't in the bed."Lizzie.......Aisuru((Sweetheart)).Where are you?"He quickly got up and tossed on a shirt and some pants over his boxers.HE went out into the other room and found Lizzie sitting in Kumane's lap,sipping tea.Kurama was sitting across from them with a cup of tea.He was also doing something with some awkwards cards.((FortuneTelling))Hiei ran over to Lizzie and sat next to her."Lizzie,don't do that!"He scolded her softly.  
  
Lizzie looked up at him with bright lavender eyes."Don't do what?"She was pretending to be innocent but Hiei quickly saw through it.  
  
"You know very well what!When I woke up,I thought you had been kidnapped."He pulled her out of her brother's lap and rested her in his own.Lizzie laid her head against his chest and smiled.  
  
"I am sorry.I just heard Kurama and Kumane talking and I came out to talk with them.I didn't think that you would wake up very soon."She kissed his cheek."I love you,Hiei."  
  
Kumane glared at Hiei and took his sister back."She was kidnapped.Kidnapped from Genkai's where she is supposed to be!"He took Lizzie to the door and set her down."She and I are going back there right now!"Lizzie ran back to Hiei and put her arms around him,not caring she had dropped her tea."Lizzie?What are you doing with him?Get back over here now!"  
  
The young woman kissed Hiei's cheek."No.Hiei is to be my husband.I love him and he loves me.Can't you just accept that,Pikea?((PIE-key-uh))We're going to get married.We're going to........"She trailed off.  
  
The man came over to her and stared at her."Lizzie......Pikea is gone.He won't come back.I miss him as much as you do,but you can't do anything about it."  
  
Lizzie turned to face Kumane,her eyes wide and shining with tears."Kumane......Did I call you that?"Her brother nodded and held out his arms.Lizzie ran into them.She cried into his shoulder.The Urameshi Team stared at them.All of them were awake now.  
  
Yusuke came a few steps closer."Who's Pikea?"  
  
Lizzie took a deep,calming breath."Pikea was our older brother.He died exactly 8 years before I met any of you.He always watched out for us and helped us out.Hac was in rehab from drugs.That's why I thought he was dead.I never saw him after Pikea died.As for Uncle Herman,I still don't get that.Pikea kept our family going and together.Well,the little bit that was left of it.My mother died a few days after I was born.Then Hac went into rehab.Pikea then died.Then Kumane did."She let a few tears fall from her eyes."Pikea died from a car crash.He was coming to pick me up from my dance class.He was driving safe.At a traffic light,he had the green and some drunk had a red.The drunk ran the light and crashed right into Pikea.He went headlong through the window.The only way I knew something had happened was when he didn't show up for our warm downs.I can remember him coming everyday for our warm downs and doing them with us."  
  
Kumane nodded."He was always so gentle.Pikea was like our parents.He took care of us,he took us where we wanted to go,he took care of our wounds.When we fell and scraped our knees for example."He pulled his baby sister closer to him just out of comfort for himself.Lizzie strung her arms around Kumane's neck and laid her head over his heart."Lizzie,I am sorry.I've tried to protect you like Pikea did.But I've over done it.I'm sorry.........Linnie........"He lifted Lizzie's head with his finger."You can marry Hiei with my blessings.On one condition."Lizzie nodded."Let me give you away to him.I want to try to be like Pikea to you.I know that if he were still alive you would want him to give you away."  
  
Hiei came over to them and touched Lizzie's shoulder.Lizzie turned around and put her arms around him,as he did to her.She nudged Hiei so he would answer."Of course.She has wanted her family to give her away.We would love for you to give her away."She nudged him again."Kaime."Everyone in the room smiled.Kurama broke the sweet silence.  
  
"We have to get down to the areana in a moment."He looked at Lizzie and Hiei,who were the only two not dressed yet."Get ready then meet us down in the lobby."They all headed downstairs,except for Hiei and Lizzie.They went into their room and began to undress.Lizzie pulled out a black and red training outfit,much like the one Kurama wore.She put it on then took her hair out of the ponytail it was in.Hiei had put on his usual black outfit except with a white belt.He went over to Lizzie and put his arms around her.  
  
He fingered her hair.Lizzie looked up at him."Hiei,we don't have time to do this.We have to get downstairs for the battles."She kissed his cheek."Help me braid my hair?"Hiei nodded and took her hair in his hands.He made a single,smooth braid.He tied it off with a silver ribbon and the 2 hurried off downstairs,grabbing their weapons on the way.They met the guys in the lobby."Hey!Let's go."The 5 ran off out the door.Hiei stayed close to Lizzie out of protection.She slipped one of her hands into his as they entered their locker room."Hiei,I do not want you to be worried for me.I will not get hurt.I will be calm and I will not get hurt.So,please do not mess up because of me."She kissed his cheek."Concentrate on keeping yourself from harm."  
  
Hiei nodded and grasped his hand around his sword.Lizzie smiled and went over to talk with Kurama about the team they were to face.Team Kitte was being supported by Sakyo,so they could guarantee that it would be difficult."Team Kitte will be the hardest team this time around.If we beat them,we will have an almost sure win in the tournament."He put a hand on Lizzie's shoulder and smiled."The first fight is double teamed so you and Hiei will fight.Are you ready for that?"Lizzie nodded then looked back at her fiance.He was sitting down on the bench next to the window.His eyes were shining with delight and his hands were folded softly in his lap.Hiei glanced over at Lizzie and smiled.  
  
The two of them stared at each other and their eyes quavered.Hiei walked over to Lizzie and put his arms around her."I'm ready if you are."She nodded again and the team headed outside.They saw Koto standing in the center of the ring.  
  
She was wearing her usual outfit and was grinning broadly."Okay!The first 2 teams for this year's Dark Tournament are Team Urameshi and Team Kitte!Team Urameshi consists of Team leader Yusuke Urameshi.His good friend,Kazuma Kuwabara.The foxy redhead,Kurama.The fierce Jaganshi,Hiei.And a newcomer to the team.This one's a girl!Her name is Cazador but she goes by Caz.Hopefully,she'll have just as many loop-de-loops as the rest of her team."There was some scattered applause.Yet it was quite strong for it came from those who had seen their previous victory."And Team Kitte consists of Team leader,Kitte Nomad.His twin brother,Paradox Nomad.A fiesty shorty known only as Crow.The infamous Shinobi,Bakken.And another Shinobi,Rama,who is related to the Gama that was killed by Kurama 3 years ago."  
  
Team Urameshi stared at Lizzie.Why was she going by 'Caz'?Hiei went over to her and laced his arms around her."Cazador?Trying to intimidate someone?"  
  
Lizzie smirked."Yeah,Kitte and Paradox."She went to the edge of the areana.  
  
Koto had watched Hiei's sign of affection to Lizzie."The first fight will be a double-team fight.Will Cazador please come up here with me!"Lizzie hopped up onto the areana and stood next to Koto."Now,Caz,you are required to fight right now.But you are allowed to chose who you want to fight with you.You can change it before every match.Who will it be for this match?"  
  
She smiled and looked at Hiei."It's gonna be the strongest person on Team Urameshi of course.C'mon,Hiei.This is what we've been training for!"Hiei nodded and jumped into the ring.He went over to Lizzie and put a strong arm around her and kissed her cheek.Koto grinned as Lizzie blushed."Hiei,not in public......"Hiei didn't listen.He kissed her neck and put his hands on her stomach.  
  
Koto smirked."Well!It seems we've already dicovered something about Cazador!She is in love!And Hiei has obviously changed a good deal in 3 years.He is in love as well!With the Hanyou Cazador!"Lizzie appeared behind Koto and drop-kicked her so she fell over."Ow!!Apparently,Cazador also is a very good drop-kicker.This girl knows her Karate!Ouch!"She stood up and looked at Lizzie."Cazador,ya do know that you are NOT supposed to attack the announcer.You're supposed to attack your opponent!"  
  
Kitte and Paradox jumped up into the ring together.They were twin boys with dark black hair and bright red eyes.They were Reshio's half brother's.They were trained in the way of the Shinobi as well but never joined the ninja group.Kitte took a few steps towards the members of Team Urameshi."I have 2 words for you guys.Buzzard meat."He smirked as did his brother."Koto,begin the matches,already."  
  
The fox girl stood up and her ears twitched back and forth."Alright!Match one of Round one of the Dark Tournament,Hiei and Cazador versus Kitte and Paradox!Begin!"Koto backed off to the edge of the areana.  
  
Hiei and Lizzie held hands as their opponents drew closer.Kitte and Paradox drew their swords,as did the couple.Lizzie took a step forward as did Kitte.Their eyes locked and they dropped their swords.Kitte took another step forward,as did Lizzie.She let go of Hiei's hand.Kitte's red eyes sparkled."You're not Cazador!You're that stupid ningen,Lizzie!"He laughed.  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes and her hair became steadily lighter until it was a mercury silver.Her skin was darker and her outfit was a black tunic.Her left arm was bandaged heavily.When she opened her eyes,they were a forest green.She took a step towards Kitte."I am Cazador now."She grinned.Silvery ears and a silver tail began to grow.She picked up her sword and drew it up to chest height."We will settle this now,Kitte.No one will stop us and Hiei and Paradox will wait to fight until after we have settled this.Agreed?"  
  
Kitte nodded."Fine,we will do just that."He smirked evilly."Now,let's begin."He picked up his sword and put it up at chest height as well."Let's go!!"The 2 jumped up into the air slashing their swords at one another.One sword fell to the ground in 3 bloody peices.Then Kitte fell to the ground covered in deep,bloody gashes and dark bruises.Cazador landed about a foot away from Kitte,however,she was on her feet while Kitte was laid on his stomach."Cazador.......You have become much stronger......."He took a gasp of air.  
  
Koto looked at Kitte."Wow......That was fast......Anyway,I'll take a ten count!1......2.......3........"  
  
Kitte looked up at Cazador."You're not boasting?"  
  
"4........5........"  
  
Cazador grinned."I have changed,Kitte.I have changed greatly thanks to this human girl."  
  
"6.......7........"  
  
Kitte smiled."I see that.Normally I would have beaten you in this short time."  
  
"8.......9........"  
  
Cazador smiled softly."Touche......Touche......."  
  
"10!And Kitte is out of here!If Hiei and Cazador can take down Paradox,then they win the first match!"Koto smiled."Man,that was fast!We will have to replay that when the match is over!"  
  
Cazador returned to normal old Lizzie and went over to Hiei."You have to take on Paradox yourself.Kitte and I had a dispute to settle,so we took out each other.Think you can take Paradox?"Hiei nodded and pressed his cheek against hers."What was that for?"She kissed his cheek.  
  
He laughed."Probably the same reason you kissed me.So I would have luck!"He laughed and ran out into the center of the ring."I'm taking you on alone,Paradox!Come face your fate!"Paradox laughed and drew his sword.Hiei felt the Enatsu Kokuryu-ha((Dragon of the Darkness Flame)) twitch.'No......Not now.I don't want to use it now.'He took his sword and grinned."Let's go....."  
  
Both ran at each other headlong.Their swords clashed together.Paradox grinned."Reshio was my master!I control earth!"He jumped back and rock and dirt flew towards him,forming armor around him."Armor of Clay!"He dropped his sword and pulled his arms up in a battle stance.Hiei laughed and tossed his sword back to Lizzie."Use that Dragon and let's see what it can do!"  
  
Hiei laughed."I used the Dragon in my first match of the last Tournament I was in!I will save it for the final this time!"He dashed at Paradox and slashed the armor on his chest.It fell off and cracked on the areana floor.Paradox looked stunned and didn't move.Hiei took the oppritunity to kick him in the stomach,knocking the wind out of him as he fell over."I don't want to waste energy on a peice of rubbish like you."He kicked the lifeless body next to him.Paradox's eyes rolled back into his head.  
  
Koto stared."A quick end to match one!I don't think I need to take a 10 count on this one!He looks like he's dead so I'd say......The winner's of round one are Hiei and Cazador!Or,according to Kitte,Hiei and Lizzie!Either way it's a victory for Team Urameshi!!"She smiled.Way to go!I bet this team will claim victory over the Tournament again!Escpecially since all the Toguro's are dead!"  
  
Yusuke climbed up into the ring and ran over to Koto,his face red in anger."WHAT?!I WAS TOLD THEY WERE GONNA BE HERE!!!"  
  
Koto's ears twitched."Chill!Don't have a cow!They're dead so obviously someone told you wrong,eh?"She smiled."Anyway,it's time for the next battle!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Okay!Done for this chappy!  
  
Frizzie:Yup!Yup!Yup!  
  
Kitsune:The most wonderful thing about Tiggers is Tigger's a wonderful thing!  
  
Genkai:--;; Kitsune,you're an idiot.  
  
Hermione:Yeah.......  
  
Lizzie:Hahaha! 


	8. Crow's Grudge

Lizzie:Bakieseseseseseseseseseses!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frizzy:She had ice cream.  
  
Hermione:Yup!  
  
Kitsune&Kurama:WE WANT ICE CREAM!!!!!!  
  
Hermione:I think they had sugar too.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the girls' living room................((Author's POV))  
  
Hiei smiled down at the sleeping girl and held her bridal style.He whispered when he spoke."I probably need to take her back to our room........"He carried her over to the door,but Yin blocked it."Yinaro,could you move?I need to take her back."  
  
Yin shook her head."Stay here.Think about it.Lizzie is trying to sleep and she's upset.The other room is full of noisy guys.You can stay here for the night.Or at least until Liz wakes up."Hiei stared and let Yin lead him back to the center of the living room then to her room."You guys can have mine and Kurama's room for the night."She opened the door quietly and let Hiei carry Lizzie into the room.She then shut the door behind them.  
  
The koorime smiled and tucked Lizzie into bed.He wasn't ready to sleep yet,but he decided he'd lay with her.He put his arms around her securely and held her close.He accidently fell asleep like that.He thought it was inappropriate.Yin walked in to see if Lizzie had gotten to sleep peacefully and saw th 2 of them sleeping in each other's arms.She sest down a tray with some tea on it then headed back into the living room.  
  
Shiziru looked up at her."Is she alright?"Shiziru had taken up the part of big sisiter/mother to most of the girls.Especially to Lizzie and Yin.It used to be more so Lizzie when Hiei wasn't there.Now she was going to look after Yin more since Kurama wasn't there.Yin smiled and nodded.  
  
"They both are asleep."She placed her hands on her swollen stomach and smiled more."I hope that we find a way to revive Kura-chan........"She blushed and bit her lower lip.Shiziru put a sisterly arm around Yin and gave her a gentle hug.She knew how much she would miss Kurama.Everyone was going to miss him.  
  
Botan stood and looked over at the room Hiei and Lizzie were in."Do you think Hiei will want to come with me to examine Kurama?"The others shrugged,so Botan crept quietly into their room.Once she got in there,she saw that Lizzie was missing!She quickly woke Hiei."Hiei........!Hiei..........!Get up!Lizzie is gone......!"  
  
Hiei shot up and looked around.There was a note taped to Lizzie's pillow.It read:'Koibito,I went to find Kara.He and I need to talk.I'll be back in about 10 minutes.I know where his room is.It's room number 443 if you need to come get me.XOXO!(hugs and kisses)Lizzie.'Hiei sighed."I'm going to go find her."He got up and bowed to Yin."Thank you."He ran out the door and to the elevator.He went down a floor and found Lizzie and another man in the hallway.The man had his arms around Lizzie and was holding her close.Both of them were crying.Hiei walked up and placed a hand on Lizzie's shoulder.She looked around at him and quickly tried to dry her eyes.Hiei grabbed her hand and wiped away her tears with a mercury cloth in his pocket.  
  
Lizzie smiled."That's the mercury cloth I had when I was little.Kara made it for me."She looked around at Kara.He was pretty tall with short black hair.His eyes were the same color as mercury.His skin was as dark as leather,not to mention just as tough.His face seemed to change the way you thought of him.His face was kind and gentle while the rest of him was very intimidating.Hiei nodded to Kara then pulled Lizzie close to him.She sighed contentedly and placed her hands on Hiei's arms."Hiei,I take it you found my note?"Hiei nodded."Well,if you want to go back,we can.Kara and I are done talking."  
  
Kara smiled."Yes,we're done.It's a pleasure to meet you,Hiei.Lizzie has told me a ton about you.I never would have thought you out of all people would be a dawg!"Hiei blinked.He didn't understand.Lizzie blushed."Well,I've seen you fight before.I help out Koenma in Reikai sometimes too.I usually end up helping Jorge the blue orge in filing.I've read your file before.I never would have thought that you are eager to have kids!"  
  
Hiei stared at Lizzie,who shook her head."I didn't say anything like that!I sware that I didn't!"  
  
"I've read that in your file too.I don't know how Koenma would know something like that,but he does.It's written in your file under Wishes."  
  
The koorime blushed and stared at his feet.He had never even told Lizzie that.Lizzie lifted his head so that they were looking eye to eye.She was asking him with her eyes if what Kara said was true."Yes,Lizzie.....It is true......"  
  
Lizzie smiled."Hiei,why....."She looked at Kara."Bye,Kara!"She and Hiei waved good bye then quickly ran back up to their room.Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the floor of the living room putting together a puzzle.Apparently it had a word written up at the top of it.SO far they had the word((or part of a word)) LES.Lizzie giggled.It made her think of the word lesbian."Hey,guys."They smiled up at her.Pikea came into the room and also laughed at the puzzle.Hiei and Lizzie went back to their room and sat down on the bed."Hiei,if that is your secret wish,why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Hiei blushed profously((sp?)) and looked at his feet."Well,because I didn't think you would want to......"He pulled his legs up under his chin and blushed even deeper.No matter how long they new each other,he would easily become embarrassed around her.Lizzie looked up at him and waited for him to say something else.She lifted his head so he had to look into her eyes."Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
The girl blushed and stared at her feet also."Because it's usually the guy's decision to........"She smiled and looked up at him."But if you really want to,then we can!It's up to you......"Hiei smiled and lay himself down,pulling Lizzie into a laying position next to him.Lizzie cuddled closer to him and hugged onto him.Hiei smiled and rolled over on top of her,placing his lips on hers tightly.Lizzie waved her hand lazily at the door and locked it magically.They began to kiss more and more enthusiastically and aggresively.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
In the guys' living room..............  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke had made a bit of progress on the puzzle.Now the letters read ALESC.Pikea thought for a moment then leaned over and put a few peices into place.He smiled and put all of the peices of the word together."Yunalesca!Just as I thought."He grinned."You guys put the picture together.I think you'll like her!"  
  
Pikea watched them for about 4 minutes,then decided to play solitare.He won the game in about 5 minutes.The other 2 guys were still putting the puzzle together.'I wish I could talk to Kurama.......He seemed like a really nice guy.He WAS a really nice guy.I can't believe he let me have his body.He knew that he could easily have lived if he had wanted to.But he decided to die so I could live........'He looked out the window and saw a flash of red."Kurama.......?"He ran over to the window and threw it open."I know what I saw......"  
  
Yusuke stood up from the puzzle and ran over to the window."Pikea!What's up?What did you see?"  
  
The samurai climbed onto the window ledge and jumped out(from the 5th floor!!).He landed safely on his feet."No!"He snapped his head around and saw a retreating red head.Pikea began to chase after him as fast as possible.He grabbed hold of the red head's shoulder about 4 blocks later.The red head collapsed and passed out.Their long red locks covered their face.Pikea rolled over the unconcious body and was met by a familiar face.He couldn't place where he had seen it before.The red headed man moaned and clutched at his heart.Pikea brushed the red locks out of his face."I can't breathe......"  
  
"Try taking deep breaths........Are you having any pain?"The samurai pulled the red locks into a samurai bun to keep it out of the way.The red head nodded and continued to grasp his heart,trying to breathe slowly."I think you're having a heart attack.....Here."He forced a pill into the red head's mouth.The man swallowed it and gasped a breath."Better?"The man nodded slowly.  
  
"Much better.....Thank you......"He sat up but fell back over.He was too weak to sit up.Pikea caught him before he hit the ground though.The man opened his eyes and looked up at Pikea."Thank you.....Again....."  
  
Pikea smiled."Kurama......I knew it was you......"Kurama nodded and sat up,with some help from Pikea."I hate to say it but I don't think you're in any condition to fight......I don't think you're condition will get much better for a while either.......Considering Yin and all."Kurama laughed gently.He would have laughed more,but it hurt too."Come on.Let's get you back to the hotel."He helped Kurama stand up,but he fell back down."Okay.......I really wish Hiei were here......"  
  
"Won't I work?"Pikea turned around and saw a pretty young,blonde Youkai.She was hiding her foxish ears under a hat and her tail was wrapped around her waste like a belt."Let me help you carry him back to wherever you're going to carry him to."Pikea smiled and was about to accept the help when Kurama grabbed his arm painfully tight.Pikea told the youkai to wait a moment and turned to whisper to Kurama.  
  
The red headed kitsune glared at the blonde one."Do not trust her......She just wants to see Hiei.......She loves him very much......."Pikea nodded and picked Kurama up on his back.  
  
"Thanks,but I think I can manage getting Kurama there on my own!"He smiled and headed back to the hotel."Damn Kurama!I thought a Kitsune Youkai would be easier to carry!"  
  
Kurama laughed and slid off of Pikea's back."I think I can walk now.They were about a block from the hotel now.Kurama managed to keep his balance as he inched forward.Pikea laughed and pulled out a pair of rollerblades.Kurama smirked."I think I know what you're getting at."Pikea helped Kurama get the blades on his feet,then he pulled out his scooter.They tied a rope around Kurama's waste and the scooter,then Pikea began riding his scooter back to the hotel,pulling Kurama along.They got there very fast.Hiei and Lizzie were waiting for them outside.  
  
Lizzie ran over to Kurama and untied the rope,giving him a hug."Hiei realized that you and he are working for Koenma to pay off that debt still.So he said that you couldn't be dead!"She smiled up at him."I'm so glad you're safe!"She sniffed his shirt and stared at him."I smell Yulia......."She turned to her brother."What's up with you guys being near Yulia?"  
  
Pikea sighed and looked at Hiei."Well.....We did have a run in with Yulia a few moments ago."He motioned for Hiei to go back inside.Hiei shook his head and moved closer to Lizzie."She wants Hiei back........"  
  
The blonde sighed and looked over at Hiei,who immediatly put his arms around her."Lizzie,I would never love her more than I love you.The other day I ran into her in the forest and she tried to make me love her.That's why I put your hand on my chest while we waited to board the boat."He quietly explained what had happened.Lizzie smiled and locked her arms around Hiei's neck.The couple stood there for a minute until Hiei realized that Kurama was crying.He whispered something to Lizzie,who smiled and ran back inside the hotel.  
  
Kurama looked up at Hiei."What did you say to her?"Hiei smirked again."You've got an 'I-Know-You'll-Love-This' look........."Hiei nodded and waited for Lizzie to come back down.When she finally did,about 8 or 9 minutes later,she had Yin with her.Kurama,who had been sitting down,jumped up and tried to run over to Yin.But he winced and clutched his heart.Yin ran over to him and put her arms gently around him.Kurama smiled."Hey,Yin......"  
  
Yin smiled and kissed his cheek."I'm so glad that you are back.......Now we need to get you tended to."The kitsune nodded reluctantly and looked over at Hiei.Hiei nodded and went over to him to help him get into the hotel.Yin pulled her husband away,though."No.....I'll do it......"Kurama shook his head and pulled away from her.  
  
Hiei and Lizzie immediatly ran over to Kurama.Lizzie grabbed onto his shoulder and heaved him up so that she could get him into the hotel.Hiei grabbed onto his other shoulder and did the same.Yin tried to protest,but Lizzie cut her off with a look."Yin,you have to conserve your energy as mush as possible."She and Hiei helped Kurama into the hotel and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara waiting for them with a wheelchair for Kurama."I shoulda known you guys would would find out."  
  
Kuwabara picked Kurama up and sat him back down in the wheelchair.Kurama smiled a 'thanks' and rubbed his chest just over his heart."Man,Crow really did some damage to ya,didn't he?"The kitsune nodded to Kuwabara's question."Let's get ya upstairs,'kay?"  
  
They headed off upstairs.Yin opened the door to the girls' hotel room and let Kuwabara push in Kurama.After he had Yin ran over to Kurama and knelt next to him.Kurama took her hand and pulled her up and over to sit in his lap.Yin stood in front of him and stared."Please,Yin.I want you to sit with me."The albino girl sat gingerly in Kurama's lap.Kurama winced causing Yin to try and stand.But Kurama held her in his lap."No.....I am alright.It just hurt for a moment."  
  
Yin rested her head on Kurama's shoulder."Kurama,koibito.......Please,I'm going to hurt you."Yukina walked over to them and leisurely placed a hand on Kurama's chest just over his heart.She paused a moment and her hand glowed,as did the part of Kurama's chest she touched.Kurama and Yukina both closed their eyes and took deep breaths.Yukina's hand stopped glowing and she walked away,not even looking at either of them.Kurama opened his eyes and looked up at Yin.She smiled knowing what Yukina had done."Kura-chan......I love you."  
  
Lizzie walked in and sat down next to the wheelchair."Hey,guys.Feeling better,Kurama?"The red head nodded.Lizzie smiled and looked around at Hiei,who was standing in the doorway.Then she looked back at the others."I will see you guys later.Hiei and I need to talk about........the upcoming event."Yin laughed and stood up.She pulled Lizzie into the corner and laughed."What,Yin?You shoulde be with Kurama.And Hiei and I need to plan some......"  
  
The albino girl pointed at Lizzie's messed up hair."What have you and Hiei been doing?"  
  
The hanyou quickly fixed her hair neatly and clasped her hands behind her back."Nothing!"Yin stared at her knowingly."He was......Well,WE were......He wanted to......."  
  
Yin smiled."He wanted to do what Kura and I did to make me be in this condition,right?"Lizzie nodded and blushed."Did you?"  
  
"No......We did something else.....We just m/o-ed......Ya know?"Lizzie smiled and blushed deeper.Yin smiled and nodded."Anyway,I need to be getting back to Hiei."She gave Yin a gentle hug."See you later.Take care of our Kurama.Tell him that if he dies,I sware I'll kill him!"Both laughed,for it of course is impossible to kill a dead man.  
  
"Sure,I'll tell him."Yin lead Lizzie to the door and smiled gently.She watched as Lizzie ran back down to the guys' hotel room.Then Yin closed the door and went over to Kurama,who was still sitting in the wheelchair."Kura,are you ready for this."She gently placed one of his hands on her stomach.Kurama smiled,for he had felt something moving.He nodded and moved his hand to Yin's and held it lovingly.  
  
Kurama's face became serious and he looked up into hers."The real question is,are you ready?"Yin smiled and nodded.She was definatly ready for her child to be born.Kurama pulled her into his lap again and put his arms around her,resting her hands on her swollen stomach."I love you,Yinaro......."She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder gently.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Heya!The next chapter won't be like the next day or anything.It will be about 3 months after the end of the tournament.That means that Yin will have had her baby and Lizzie and Hiei will be getting married soon.Wait......I'm Lizzie.......  
  
Yin:I'll have had my baby?!Yes!  
  
Kurama:This doesn't sound too good........  
  
Hiei:Not at all........Lizzie's talking in the third person again.  
  
Pikea:R&R please!Otherwise,you'll never know what happend with the couples.You'll also never know if Yin's baby is a boy or a girl.Or if anyone objects to Lizzie and Hiei getting married.  
  
Lizzie:Yep!The wedding will either be next chapter or the one after that!If people review. 


	9. The Return

Lizzie:Chapter 11!!Whoo hoo!!  
  
Hiei:@.@ She just had carmel cake..........  
  
Kurama:Oh no!  
  
Hermione:Hey!It's Hiei!!  
  
Yin:Hey!I'm back too!  
  
Frizzy:-huggles Kurama-  
  
Kitsune:Hiei!!!!-throws pillow-  
  
Hermione:Remember,this is 3 months after the end of the 2nd Dark Tournament.  
  
Lizzie:Yeah.So everything is going to be a little different........What is it with me and the number 3?!?!The first chapter of this story took place THREE years after the last one ended.This chapter takes place THREE months after the end of the 2nd Dark Tournament.Lizzie's birthday is the THIRTeenth of December.One and THREE!!!Kumane died on December THIRTIETH!!!!THREE zero!!Lizzie's family had THREE kids!Lizzie and Kumane and Pikea!After the THREE years between story 1 and 2,Lizzie had grown THREE inches!  
  
Frizzy:I bet this story will be a TRIlogy!Get it?Trilogy?Three books or wateva?  
  
Hermione:On with the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Genkai's Temple...........((Author's POV)  
  
Lizzie had changed alot in 3 months.Her eyes were no longer a saddened lavender,but a cheery violet.Her hair was now dark brown,rather than blood red.Instead of wearing black or blood red,she now usually wore black jeans and a long T-shirt.She also was another inch taller.Currently,Lizzie had her hair tied up in a complex bun and was wearing an aqua T-shirt,that said 'Soon-To-Be-Wed';black jeans;and a denim jacket with a bright,shining,aqua flower on the back.((I took the first paragraph from chapter 1 and twisted it to fit this chapter!))  
  
The hanyou was sitting in Hiei's lap with a notepad in her lap and a pen in her hand.Hiei smiled and corrected something written on the notepad with his red pen.The red ink stuck out against Lizzie's aqua.The woman smiled and wrote something else down.Hiei crossed it out and wrote something else,which Lizzie crossed out and wrote something else beside.This went on until they ran out of room on the paper.Then Hiei spoke."Anything but daisies.That is all that I ask!Something other than daisies."  
  
"But I love daisies!Please!"Lizzie did her signature puppy-dog pout,which Hiei ignored.Lizzie stopped and sighed."How about red and lavender tulips?"She smiled and looked at Hiei.The koorime nodded and turned the page in the notepad,writing down something that didn't seem to make a whole lot of sense.He had scribbled a patch of red ink,switched to a purple pen and did the same,then switched back to red and wrote the number 2 then drew some lips."That looks like something I would do......."Lizzie blushed and kissed Hiei's cheek.  
  
Hiei smiled and held Lizzie closer."I cannot wait.I am actually getting nervous..........."He sighed and closed his eyes.Just as he did so,a little baby crawled into the room.It had bright red hair and greyish eyes.Hiei opened an eye and looked at it,smiling."Hello,Sora....."  
  
Tha baby boy crawled over to them and climbed up into Lizzie's lap."Hey,Sora!Where are you're mommy and daddy?"Yin and Kurama walked into the room,Yin looking very sleep-deprived.Lizzie looked up at them."Hey,guys."The couple greeted Lizzie and Hiei then Yin picked up Sora."There is NO going back now,Yin.You guys need some together time.Hiei and I are going to watch Sora for a few days."  
  
Kurama placed a hand on Yin's shoulder."Lizzie is right.We should get away from Sora for a few days.I am not saying that I don't love him,but we haven't had time together for a while."  
  
Yin sighed and gave Sora back to Lizzie."I know,Kurama.But I am afraid.What if something happens to him?What if he cries for me and I'm not here?What if he just needs to hear his favorite song or story?What if he cries because it's not my voice or yours?"What if-?"  
  
Hiei chuckled."So many what if's?Lizzie and I know his favorite songs,stories,foods,everything.We know when to feed him,what diapers he likes,how warm he likes his milk."Yin nodded and she and Kurama headed back outside.Lizzie and Hiei were watching Yin and Kurama's baby boy Sora for a few days so they could have some time together.That's just for those of you who aren't too quick upstairs.Hiei kissed Lizzie's cheek."Well,this will give us some experience with being parents.Are you ready?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and held Sora closer."Yeah.....This'll be fun.This will help us decide if we want to have kids."She turned to the little boy."Hey Sora!Do you want to go play with Auntie Lavie?"Sora nodded eagerly as a 10 year old girl came into the room.Lizzie set Sora on the ground and let him crawl over to her.Lavender was Lizzie's little cousin who was also an orphan and was adopted by her and Kumane when she was about a year old.  
  
Lavender had brown-blonde hair and lavender eyes like Lizzie's.The girl picked up sora and let him ride on her shoulders."Hey Sora!Let's go play with some stuffed animals!"Sora smiled and coo-ed.They went off to play so that Lizzie and Hiei could finish their plans.  
  
But just as they were about to start back,Genkai walked into the room.She smiled gently at the soon-to-be-wed couple.She had finally accepted the fact that they were in love."Well,how much have you 2 actually gotten done?"Both of them blushed and looked away."Well?"  
  
Hiei answered softly."Actually,we have got much done.The time,date,and place are set.The flowers have been chosen.The guest list is vaguely written.Kurama's,Yusuke's,Kuwabara's,and Pikea's tuxedos are set to be rented.Mine is over at Kurama's house.Lizzie just has to pick out her wedding dress and the bride's maids' dresses and then we're done."Lizzie took out a seperate notebook that had a lock on it and wrote down the new information from the notepad into it neatly and clearly.Hiei reached over to the coffee table and picked up a silvery locket that was resting there.It was Lizzie's original locket.She had finally decided to put in a recent picture of her brothers and adoptive sister(who was also her cousin).Hiei opened it and looked at the 'ancient' picture of him.It was him when he was in his first Dark Tournament over 3 years ago.  
  
Genkai smlied."I remember seeing Lizzie keeping her eyes on you during that Tournament.She always had her camera and was always snapping pictures of you after you won a battle or made a smart remark to Kuwabara.She wanted to get a picture of you smiling to put in her locket."Lizzie nodded to all of the psycic mater's statments."But now it is rare that she sees you when you are NOT smiling.You must be very excited the pair of you."  
  
Lizzie looked at Hiei and her eyes shone.Hiei closed and locked the notebook in Lizzie's lap and put it on the coffee table.Lizzie stood,grabbed a magazine,and opened it up to a page she had marked as she went over to a differnet chair so that Hiei couldn't look into it."Yeah.......I am very excited.I cannot wait for our wedding."She smiled and beckoned Genkai over to her.Genkai immediatly came over and looked at what Lizzie was pointing to."What do you think of it,Genkai?"  
  
The psycic master smiled and nodded."I think it's wonderful.Circle it."Lizzie took up her marker and circled something in the magazine.Hiei tried to see the title,but Lizzie had cleverly covered it in a lead-ish paper so that he couldn't even see it with his Jagan."Genkai flipped exactly 4 pages over and pointed to something."I think that one is better though."Lizzie looked at it and seemed to weigh it.  
  
"I dunno,I like the other one better."  
  
"Then how about we let Yukina see them and give her opinion?"  
  
Lizzie laughed."That wouldn't exactly help.She always says 'Whatever you want,Lizzie.'I mean,I love the fact that she doesn't want to make me change my mind on something,but when I need her advice on something that doesn't help me at all."  
  
Genkai nodded."Yes,that is true......"Keiko walked into the room and Genkai grabbed her."We need your opinion on something,Keiko."She whispered something into Keiko's ear and she nodded.  
  
"Alright!"She ran over to Lizzie and looked at the 2 pages that Lizzie and Genkai had been looking at.She pointed to the first one that Lizzie had liked better."Deifinitely that one is better!"Both of the younger women smiled and laughed."Is that the one?!The final one?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and nodded."That's why he can't see it!"She gestured over to Hiei.  
  
Hiei smirked."Oh,so that's what you ladies are up to.You are looking at bridal gowns."Lizzie smiled and nodded."May I please see them?"She smiled and went over to Hiei."Here.....Page 13.The gown has a circle around it."Hiei opened the magazine to said page and looked at the gown."Wow......."  
  
The gown was a beautiful,white,full length dress with a 2 foot train((sp?)).It appeared to be strapless,but it actually had a transparent shoulder part.The dress had beautiful bead work designed in a dragon pattern on it.the veil was long and plain.It had beads along the headband,but just plainly,not ornately.The dress had transparent sleeves that had loops to go around your middle or index finger.  
  
Keiko smiled at Hiei."You 2 are going to be so happy together."She gave Lizzie a gentle hug then left with Genkai.  
  
Hiei turned to Lizzie and smiled."That dress is magnificent.It will look better on you,though,Koibito."  
  
Lizzie blushed and sat down next to Hiei."Thanks.......I kinda don't want it though......I want to find my mother's old dress,but I don't know if it will be in our old house or not.Either way that would help out with the poem."Hiei looked at her confusedly,so she continued."There's this bridal poem that brides have to follow.If you don't then you will supposedly have bad luck.The poem is 'Something old,something new,something borrowed,something blue,and a six pence in her shoe.'Since I don't want to have a bad marriage,I'm gonna follow it.I have a new bracelet to wear and an old locket that Pikea is saving to give to me.I will wear either one or the other depending on which wedding dress I chose."  
  
The hanyou smiled."I am going to wear my blue hair clip and blue......under garments......Something borrowed.......Oh!I'm borrowing Yin's veil.I'm not using the veil in the picture.Then Kumane has a sixpence to put in my shoe."  
  
Hiei pulled Lizzie closer to him and brought their lips close together."Lizzie.......I love you......"The woman smiled and their lips barely brushed together when Lavender and Sora came into the room.They had to pull apart from each other."Yes,Lavender?"  
  
The kids sat down on the coffee table next to the couch Lizzie and Hiei were on.Sora handed them a box that was wrapped in blue paper and had a pretty green bow on it.Lizzie took it and smiled.They beckoned her to open it.So she did.Inside was a hand-made blue-stone necklace.Lizzie gasped."Oh!It is beautiful!I think I'll wear this to our wedding."She smiled then showed it to Hiei,who smiled also.  
  
Lavender grinned."Sora made it.He wanted to make you something special to wear."She handed a box wrapped in red paper to Hiei."This one's for you."Hiei took it in confusion."Open it,Bradda!"Hiei opened the box to find an ornately embroidered,black bandana.He picked it up and smiled at it."I've been working on it since Lizzie told me about you guys getting married.I'm not the best embroiderer......"  
  
Hiei stared at it.It was MAGNIFICENT!!!Lavender had embroidered a dragon dancing around a wolf on it."Thank you,Lavender.....I love it."He took off his white bandana and put on his new one.Lizzie looked at it and smiled.They both thanked the kids,who left quickly.Hiei turned to Lizzie."What we talked about before the Tournament......Do you still want to do that?"Lizzie nodded slowly.  
  
"Only if you want to......I don't really care all that much either way."She curled up into a small ball next to Hiei."Hiei.......I'm starting to get scared.......What if someone objects to us getting married?Or Mukuro shows up there......."She looked at Hiei knowingly.Hiei's face became suddenly very serious.He didn't want Mukuro to come and ruin thier wedding,though he didn't mind her that much.Lizzie was terrified of her for some reason.  
  
Hiei sighed."No,Mukuro will not come.She knows that we do not want her there and she will respect our opinion."Just as he said this,Mukuro came into the room and smiled at Hiei.Hiei rolled his eyes."Hello,Mukuro.What brings you here?"  
  
Mukuro sat down in front of Lizzie and stared her straight in the eyes."Who are you and what are you doing with Hiei?"Lizzie stood and tried to leave,but Mukuro held her back gently."I need answers.That is all I ask.How did you manage to change him?"  
  
Lizzie stared at her feet.She had been promised she would never have to look into that wretched face again."You know who I am.......You know why I am with Hiei........He hasn't changed........"She pulled away from Mukuro and left to the kitchen with Genkai.The psycic master looked up at Lizzie quizzically."Nothing is wrong,Genkai......"Lizzie picked up a CD and cast a spell on it so that it would play the one song on it.Wind's Nocturne.  
  
Genkai sighed."This must be serious.You only listen to Wind's Nocturne when something is seriously troubling you."She sat down next to Lizzie and placed a gentle hand on her arm."Tell me what's wrong."Lizzie explained about Mukuro being in the room and how she had asked her those questions."Well,that would make you upset considering......"She trailed off as Hiei entered the room.Lizzie turned around and looked at him.  
  
He put his hands on Lizzie's shoulders and sighed."Mukuro is gone.She does not understand why you are so jumpy around her.I would like to know as well."Hiei sat knelt down next to her."What is wrong with Mukuro?What is it about her that frightens you so much?"  
  
Lizzie folded her hands in her lap and sighed."Well,it's kind of secret......but I guess I have to tell you.As a child,I was in the orphanage,after my dad was sent to rehab and my mother died.In the orphanage was a woman named Mukuro.We all called her 'The Sprirt-Crusher' because she would crush the spirit out of any person she met.She looks identical to the Mukuro you know.The one I knew had orange hair and blue eyes.At least,one of her eyes was blue.You see,she had a patch over one of her eyes and scars all down the right side of her face and neck."She shuddered."The Spirit-Crusher was assigned as my nanny.She would make me do all kinds of things that I couldn't do.I had to do this Advanced Algebra when I was 7.That was why I hated her.She made me do all kinds of things like that."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you are afraid of her."  
  
The hanyou twisted her hands nervously."I don't like to talk about that......But if you want to know.......I could tell you........."Hiei kissed her cheek gently."Alright.You see,when Pikea was hit by the car he was sent to the hospital.The Spirit-Crusher wouldn't take me there,she sent me to bed instead.But after I had changed into my pajamas,I sneaked to her room and listened in.She was talking to someone about why she wouldn't let me go see Pikea.She said that she was afraid Pikea would tell who the drunk was.The Mukuro I knew was the drunk.She killed Pikea."Lizzie looked up at Hiei and saw that his eyes were as wide and round as baseballs.  
  
Hiei looked at the door.Mukuro walked in,staring at her feet."Yes,Hiei......It was me......"She went over to Lizzie and looked at her gently."I had never meant to harm Pikea.He was always kind and gentle to me.To everyone."She sat down on the table."I understand that you hate me and are afraid of me,but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
Lizzie looked up at Mukuro,her eyes filled with tears."How can I?!You killed my eldest brother!I was so hurt from his death that I couldn't even look at a picture of him or think about him."Her eyes began to get bloody((blood tears)).Hiei stood and put his arms comfortingly around Lizzie.She grabbed onto his arms and took a deep breath."Mukuro,I want to forgive you,but I can't.My mouth will say the words but my heart won't mean it."  
  
Mukuro nodded."I understand.I should have told you about it when it happened."She placed a gentle hand on Lizzie's shoulder."If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me,please tell me.But if you can't,then I understand."She smiled motherly and left.  
  
Genkai looked at Lizzie and shook her head."Never forgive her.She killed Pikea and that does not deserve forgiveness."Lizzie smiled and nodded.  
  
"I definitely will never forgive her.She has frightened me and made me hate her since I was young."Lizzie kissed Hiei's cheek gently."I am sorry,Hiei.I know that she is a friend of yours,but I am frightened of her."Hiei smiled and picked Lizzie up bridal style.Lizzie strung her arms around his neck and laughed.Being with Hiei always made her feel better,especially when he held her.  
  
The couple went outside and sat down on the swing where they had first kissed.This was going to be where they got married.At Genkai's temple.They both were anxious and nervous.Hiei actually was the most nervous.He had always been very shy on the inside.The koorime rocked Lizzie lovingly and held her close."Lizzie?I want to ask you something,but I don't know how to phrase it."  
  
Lizzie smiled."That's what you said when you wanted to propose to me."She snuggled closer to Hiei.  
  
"I've got it now.......but I don't know if you will take this the wrong way......Lizzie,love,do you want to have a child?"Hiei blushed.Lizzie's face froze."I mean,do you want to adopt a child?Kurama,Pikea,and I went to the orphanage the other day.We were going to see if Pikea's friend was there.It was a young girl that had died but was brought back to life."He smiled gently."There was a baby there.Its father had died a few months before it was born.Its mother died of birth complications.I thought that you would be the perfect mother for it."  
  
The woman smiled happily."Sure.That sounds great.We can go now,if you want!"Hiei laughed and they both yawned."Okay,maybe in a few days.After the wedding?"Hiei nodded and they both fell into a doze.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:About 2 days this one took so it will be very crappy.  
  
Kitsune:-still throwing pillows- I like this! -picks up shiny medal- OOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Frizzy:-glomping Kurama-  
  
Kurama:-trying to run-  
  
Lizzie,Hermione,&Hiei:-watch- Interesting........R&R!!!! 


	10. Another Return

Lizzie:Bakieseseseseseseseseseses!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frizzy:She had ice cream.  
  
Hermione:Yup!  
  
Kitsune&Kurama:WE WANT ICE CREAM!!!!!!  
  
Hermione:I think they had sugar too.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the girls' living room................((Author's POV))  
  
Hiei smiled down at the sleeping girl and held her bridal style.He whispered when he spoke."I probably need to take her back to our room........"He carried her over to the door,but Yin blocked it."Yinaro,could you move?I need to take her back."  
  
Yin shook her head."Stay here.Think about it.Lizzie is trying to sleep and she's upset.The other room is full of noisy guys.You can stay here for the night.Or at least until Liz wakes up."Hiei stared and let Yin lead him back to the center of the living room then to her room."You guys can have mine and Kurama's room for the night."She opened the door quietly and let Hiei carry Lizzie into the room.She then shut the door behind them.  
  
The koorime smiled and tucked Lizzie into bed.He wasn't ready to sleep yet,but he decided he'd lay with her.He put his arms around her securely and held her close.He accidently fell asleep like that.He thought it was inappropriate.Yin walked in to see if Lizzie had gotten to sleep peacefully and saw th 2 of them sleeping in each other's arms.She sest down a tray with some tea on it then headed back into the living room.  
  
Shiziru looked up at her."Is she alright?"Shiziru had taken up the part of big sisiter/mother to most of the girls.Especially to Lizzie and Yin.It used to be more so Lizzie when Hiei wasn't there.Now she was going to look after Yin more since Kurama wasn't there.Yin smiled and nodded.  
  
"They both are asleep."She placed her hands on her swollen stomach and smiled more."I hope that we find a way to revive Kura-chan........"She blushed and bit her lower lip.Shiziru put a sisterly arm around Yin and gave her a gentle hug.She knew how much she would miss Kurama.Everyone was going to miss him.  
  
Botan stood and looked over at the room Hiei and Lizzie were in."Do you think Hiei will want to come with me to examine Kurama?"The others shrugged,so Botan crept quietly into their room.Once she got in there,she saw that Lizzie was missing!She quickly woke Hiei."Hiei........!Hiei..........!Get up!Lizzie is gone......!"  
  
Hiei shot up and looked around.There was a note taped to Lizzie's pillow.It read:'Koibito,I went to find Kara.He and I need to talk.I'll be back in about 10 minutes.I know where his room is.It's room number 443 if you need to come get me.XOXO!(hugs and kisses)Lizzie.'Hiei sighed."I'm going to go find her."He got up and bowed to Yin."Thank you."He ran out the door and to the elevator.He went down a floor and found Lizzie and another man in the hallway.The man had his arms around Lizzie and was holding her close.Both of them were crying.Hiei walked up and placed a hand on Lizzie's shoulder.She looked around at him and quickly tried to dry her eyes.Hiei grabbed her hand and wiped away her tears with a mercury cloth in his pocket.  
  
Lizzie smiled."That's the mercury cloth I had when I was little.Kara made it for me."She looked around at Kara.He was pretty tall with short black hair.His eyes were the same color as mercury.His skin was as dark as leather,not to mention just as tough.His face seemed to change the way you thought of him.His face was kind and gentle while the rest of him was very intimidating.Hiei nodded to Kara then pulled Lizzie close to him.She sighed contentedly and placed her hands on Hiei's arms."Hiei,I take it you found my note?"Hiei nodded."Well,if you want to go back,we can.Kara and I are done talking."  
  
Kara smiled."Yes,we're done.It's a pleasure to meet you,Hiei.Lizzie has told me a ton about you.I never would have thought you out of all people would be a dawg!"Hiei blinked.He didn't understand.Lizzie blushed."Well,I've seen you fight before.I help out Koenma in Reikai sometimes too.I usually end up helping Jorge the blue orge in filing.I've read your file before.I never would have thought that you are eager to have kids!"  
  
Hiei stared at Lizzie,who shook her head."I didn't say anything like that!I sware that I didn't!"  
  
"I've read that in your file too.I don't know how Koenma would know something like that,but he does.It's written in your file under Wishes."  
  
The koorime blushed and stared at his feet.He had never even told Lizzie that.Lizzie lifted his head so that they were looking eye to eye.She was asking him with her eyes if what Kara said was true."Yes,Lizzie.....It is true......"  
  
Lizzie smiled."Hiei,why....."She looked at Kara."Bye,Kara!"She and Hiei waved good bye then quickly ran back up to their room.Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the floor of the living room putting together a puzzle.Apparently it had a word written up at the top of it.SO far they had the word((or part of a word)) LES.Lizzie giggled.It made her think of the word lesbian."Hey,guys."They smiled up at her.Pikea came into the room and also laughed at the puzzle.Hiei and Lizzie went back to their room and sat down on the bed."Hiei,if that is your secret wish,why didn't you say anything?"  
  
Hiei blushed profously((sp?)) and looked at his feet."Well,because I didn't think you would want to......"He pulled his legs up under his chin and blushed even deeper.No matter how long they new each other,he would easily become embarrassed around her.Lizzie looked up at him and waited for him to say something else.She lifted his head so he had to look into her eyes."Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
The girl blushed and stared at her feet also."Because it's usually the guy's decision to........"She smiled and looked up at him."But if you really want to,then we can!It's up to you......"Hiei smiled and lay himself down,pulling Lizzie into a laying position next to him.Lizzie cuddled closer to him and hugged onto him.Hiei smiled and rolled over on top of her,placing his lips on hers tightly.Lizzie waved her hand lazily at the door and locked it magically.They began to kiss more and more enthusiastically and aggresively.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
In the guys' living room..............  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke had made a bit of progress on the puzzle.Now the letters read ALESC.Pikea thought for a moment then leaned over and put a few peices into place.He smiled and put all of the peices of the word together."Yunalesca!Just as I thought."He grinned."You guys put the picture together.I think you'll like her!"  
  
Pikea watched them for about 4 minutes,then decided to play solitare.He won the game in about 5 minutes.The other 2 guys were still putting the puzzle together.'I wish I could talk to Kurama.......He seemed like a really nice guy.He WAS a really nice guy.I can't believe he let me have his body.He knew that he could easily have lived if he had wanted to.But he decided to die so I could live........'He looked out the window and saw a flash of red."Kurama.......?"He ran over to the window and threw it open."I know what I saw......"  
  
Yusuke stood up from the puzzle and ran over to the window."Pikea!What's up?What did you see?"  
  
The samurai climbed onto the window ledge and jumped out(from the 5th floor!!).He landed safely on his feet."No!"He snapped his head around and saw a retreating red head.Pikea began to chase after him as fast as possible.He grabbed hold of the red head's shoulder about 4 blocks later.The red head collapsed and passed out.Their long red locks covered their face.Pikea rolled over the unconcious body and was met by a familiar face.He couldn't place where he had seen it before.The red headed man moaned and clutched at his heart.Pikea brushed the red locks out of his face."I can't breathe......"  
  
"Try taking deep breaths........Are you having any pain?"The samurai pulled the red locks into a samurai bun to keep it out of the way.The red head nodded and continued to grasp his heart,trying to breathe slowly."I think you're having a heart attack.....Here."He forced a pill into the red head's mouth.The man swallowed it and gasped a breath."Better?"The man nodded slowly.  
  
"Much better.....Thank you......"He sat up but fell back over.He was too weak to sit up.Pikea caught him before he hit the ground though.The man opened his eyes and looked up at Pikea."Thank you.....Again....."  
  
Pikea smiled."Kurama......I knew it was you......"Kurama nodded and sat up,with some help from Pikea."I hate to say it but I don't think you're in any condition to fight......I don't think you're condition will get much better for a while either.......Considering Yin and all."Kurama laughed gently.He would have laughed more,but it hurt too."Come on.Let's get you back to the hotel."He helped Kurama stand up,but he fell back down."Okay.......I really wish Hiei were here......"  
  
"Won't I work?"Pikea turned around and saw a pretty young,blonde Youkai.She was hiding her foxish ears under a hat and her tail was wrapped around her waste like a belt."Let me help you carry him back to wherever you're going to carry him to."Pikea smiled and was about to accept the help when Kurama grabbed his arm painfully tight.Pikea told the youkai to wait a moment and turned to whisper to Kurama.  
  
The red headed kitsune glared at the blonde one."Do not trust her......She just wants to see Hiei.......She loves him very much......."Pikea nodded and picked Kurama up on his back.  
  
"Thanks,but I think I can manage getting Kurama there on my own!"He smiled and headed back to the hotel."Damn Kurama!I thought a Kitsune Youkai would be easier to carry!"  
  
Kurama laughed and slid off of Pikea's back."I think I can walk now.They were about a block from the hotel now.Kurama managed to keep his balance as he inched forward.Pikea laughed and pulled out a pair of rollerblades.Kurama smirked."I think I know what you're getting at."Pikea helped Kurama get the blades on his feet,then he pulled out his scooter.They tied a rope around Kurama's waste and the scooter,then Pikea began riding his scooter back to the hotel,pulling Kurama along.They got there very fast.Hiei and Lizzie were waiting for them outside.  
  
Lizzie ran over to Kurama and untied the rope,giving him a hug."Hiei realized that you and he are working for Koenma to pay off that debt still.So he said that you couldn't be dead!"She smiled up at him."I'm so glad you're safe!"She sniffed his shirt and stared at him."I smell Yulia......."She turned to her brother."What's up with you guys being near Yulia?"  
  
Pikea sighed and looked at Hiei."Well.....We did have a run in with Yulia a few moments ago."He motioned for Hiei to go back inside.Hiei shook his head and moved closer to Lizzie."She wants Hiei back........"  
  
The blonde sighed and looked over at Hiei,who immediatly put his arms around her."Lizzie,I would never love her more than I love you.The other day I ran into her in the forest and she tried to make me love her.That's why I put your hand on my chest while we waited to board the boat."He quietly explained what had happened.Lizzie smiled and locked her arms around Hiei's neck.The couple stood there for a minute until Hiei realized that Kurama was crying.He whispered something to Lizzie,who smiled and ran back inside the hotel.  
  
Kurama looked up at Hiei."What did you say to her?"Hiei smirked again."You've got an 'I-Know-You'll-Love-This' look........."Hiei nodded and waited for Lizzie to come back down.When she finally did,about 8 or 9 minutes later,she had Yin with her.Kurama,who had been sitting down,jumped up and tried to run over to Yin.But he winced and clutched his heart.Yin ran over to him and put her arms gently around him.Kurama smiled."Hey,Yin......"  
  
Yin smiled and kissed his cheek."I'm so glad that you are back.......Now we need to get you tended to."The kitsune nodded reluctantly and looked over at Hiei.Hiei nodded and went over to him to help him get into the hotel.Yin pulled her husband away,though."No.....I'll do it......"Kurama shook his head and pulled away from her.  
  
Hiei and Lizzie immediatly ran over to Kurama.Lizzie grabbed onto his shoulder and heaved him up so that she could get him into the hotel.Hiei grabbed onto his other shoulder and did the same.Yin tried to protest,but Lizzie cut her off with a look."Yin,you have to conserve your energy as mush as possible."She and Hiei helped Kurama into the hotel and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara waiting for them with a wheelchair for Kurama."I shoulda known you guys would would find out."  
  
Kuwabara picked Kurama up and sat him back down in the wheelchair.Kurama smiled a 'thanks' and rubbed his chest just over his heart."Man,Crow really did some damage to ya,didn't he?"The kitsune nodded to Kuwabara's question."Let's get ya upstairs,'kay?"  
  
They headed off upstairs.Yin opened the door to the girls' hotel room and let Kuwabara push in Kurama.After he had Yin ran over to Kurama and knelt next to him.Kurama took her hand and pulled her up and over to sit in his lap.Yin stood in front of him and stared."Please,Yin.I want you to sit with me."The albino girl sat gingerly in Kurama's lap.Kurama winced causing Yin to try and stand.But Kurama held her in his lap."No.....I am alright.It just hurt for a moment."  
  
Yin rested her head on Kurama's shoulder."Kurama,koibito.......Please,I'm going to hurt you."Yukina walked over to them and leisurely placed a hand on Kurama's chest just over his heart.She paused a moment and her hand glowed,as did the part of Kurama's chest she touched.Kurama and Yukina both closed their eyes and took deep breaths.Yukina's hand stopped glowing and she walked away,not even looking at either of them.Kurama opened his eyes and looked up at Yin.She smiled knowing what Yukina had done."Kura-chan......I love you."  
  
Lizzie walked in and sat down next to the wheelchair."Hey,guys.Feeling better,Kurama?"The red head nodded.Lizzie smiled and looked around at Hiei,who was standing in the doorway.Then she looked back at the others."I will see you guys later.Hiei and I need to talk about........the upcoming event."Yin laughed and stood up.She pulled Lizzie into the corner and laughed."What,Yin?You shoulde be with Kurama.And Hiei and I need to plan some......"  
  
The albino girl pointed at Lizzie's messed up hair."What have you and Hiei been doing?"  
  
The hanyou quickly fixed her hair neatly and clasped her hands behind her back."Nothing!"Yin stared at her knowingly."He was......Well,WE were......He wanted to......."  
  
Yin smiled."He wanted to do what Kura and I did to make me be in this condition,right?"Lizzie nodded and blushed."Did you?"  
  
"No......We did something else.....We just m/o-ed......Ya know?"Lizzie smiled and blushed deeper.Yin smiled and nodded."Anyway,I need to be getting back to Hiei."She gave Yin a gentle hug."See you later.Take care of our Kurama.Tell him that if he dies,I sware I'll kill him!"Both laughed,for it of course is impossible to kill a dead man.  
  
"Sure,I'll tell him."Yin lead Lizzie to the door and smiled gently.She watched as Lizzie ran back down to the guys' hotel room.Then Yin closed the door and went over to Kurama,who was still sitting in the wheelchair."Kura,are you ready for this."She gently placed one of his hands on her stomach.Kurama smiled,for he had felt something moving.He nodded and moved his hand to Yin's and held it lovingly.  
  
Kurama's face became serious and he looked up into hers."The real question is,are you ready?"Yin smiled and nodded.She was definatly ready for her child to be born.Kurama pulled her into his lap again and put his arms around her,resting her hands on her swollen stomach."I love you,Yinaro......."She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder gently.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Heya!The next chapter won't be like the next day or anything.It will be about 3 months after the end of the tournament.That means that Yin will have had her baby and Lizzie and Hiei will be getting married soon.Wait......I'm Lizzie.......  
  
Yin:I'll have had my baby?!Yes!  
  
Kurama:This doesn't sound too good........  
  
Hiei:Not at all........Lizzie's talking in the third person again.  
  
Pikea:R&R please!Otherwise,you'll never know what happend with the couples.You'll also never know if Yin's baby is a boy or a girl.Or if anyone objects to Lizzie and Hiei getting married.  
  
Lizzie:Yep!The wedding will either be next chapter or the one after that!If people review. 


	11. Wedding Plans

Lizzie:Chapter 11!!Whoo hoo!!  
  
Hiei:@.@ She just had carmel cake..........  
  
Kurama:Oh no!  
  
Hermione:Hey!It's Hiei!!  
  
Yin:Hey!I'm back too!  
  
Frizzy:-huggles Kurama-  
  
Kitsune:Hiei!!!!-throws pillow-  
  
Hermione:Remember,this is 3 months after the end of the 2nd Dark Tournament.  
  
Lizzie:Yeah.So everything is going to be a little different........What is it with me and the number 3?!?!The first chapter of this story took place THREE years after the last one ended.This chapter takes place THREE months after the end of the 2nd Dark Tournament.Lizzie's birthday is the THIRTeenth of December.One and THREE!!!Kumane died on December THIRTIETH!!!!THREE zero!!Lizzie's family had THREE kids!Lizzie and Kumane and Pikea!After the THREE years between story 1 and 2,Lizzie had grown THREE inches!  
  
Frizzy:I bet this story will be a TRIlogy!Get it?Trilogy?Three books or wateva?  
  
Hermione:On with the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
In Genkai's Temple...........((Author's POV)  
  
Lizzie had changed alot in 3 months.Her eyes were no longer a saddened lavender,but a cheery violet.Her hair was now dark brown,rather than blood red.Instead of wearing black or blood red,she now usually wore black jeans and a long T-shirt.She also was another inch taller.Currently,Lizzie had her hair tied up in a complex bun and was wearing an aqua T-shirt,that said 'Soon-To-Be-Wed';black jeans;and a denim jacket with a bright,shining,aqua flower on the back.((I took the first paragraph from chapter 1 and twisted it to fit this chapter!))  
  
The hanyou was sitting in Hiei's lap with a notepad in her lap and a pen in her hand.Hiei smiled and corrected something written on the notepad with his red pen.The red ink stuck out against Lizzie's aqua.The woman smiled and wrote something else down.Hiei crossed it out and wrote something else,which Lizzie crossed out and wrote something else beside.This went on until they ran out of room on the paper.Then Hiei spoke."Anything but daisies.That is all that I ask!Something other than daisies."  
  
"But I love daisies!Please!"Lizzie did her signature puppy-dog pout,which Hiei ignored.Lizzie stopped and sighed."How about red and lavender tulips?"She smiled and looked at Hiei.The koorime nodded and turned the page in the notepad,writing down something that didn't seem to make a whole lot of sense.He had scribbled a patch of red ink,switched to a purple pen and did the same,then switched back to red and wrote the number 2 then drew some lips."That looks like something I would do......."Lizzie blushed and kissed Hiei's cheek.  
  
Hiei smiled and held Lizzie closer."I cannot wait.I am actually getting nervous..........."He sighed and closed his eyes.Just as he did so,a little baby crawled into the room.It had bright red hair and greyish eyes.Hiei opened an eye and looked at it,smiling."Hello,Sora....."  
  
Tha baby boy crawled over to them and climbed up into Lizzie's lap."Hey,Sora!Where are you're mommy and daddy?"Yin and Kurama walked into the room,Yin looking very sleep-deprived.Lizzie looked up at them."Hey,guys."The couple greeted Lizzie and Hiei then Yin picked up Sora."There is NO going back now,Yin.You guys need some together time.Hiei and I are going to watch Sora for a few days."  
  
Kurama placed a hand on Yin's shoulder."Lizzie is right.We should get away from Sora for a few days.I am not saying that I don't love him,but we haven't had time together for a while."  
  
Yin sighed and gave Sora back to Lizzie."I know,Kurama.But I am afraid.What if something happens to him?What if he cries for me and I'm not here?What if he just needs to hear his favorite song or story?What if he cries because it's not my voice or yours?"What if-?"  
  
Hiei chuckled."So many what if's?Lizzie and I know his favorite songs,stories,foods,everything.We know when to feed him,what diapers he likes,how warm he likes his milk."Yin nodded and she and Kurama headed back outside.Lizzie and Hiei were watching Yin and Kurama's baby boy Sora for a few days so they could have some time together.That's just for those of you who aren't too quick upstairs.Hiei kissed Lizzie's cheek."Well,this will give us some experience with being parents.Are you ready?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and held Sora closer."Yeah.....This'll be fun.This will help us decide if we want to have kids."She turned to the little boy."Hey Sora!Do you want to go play with Auntie Lavie?"Sora nodded eagerly as a 10 year old girl came into the room.Lizzie set Sora on the ground and let him crawl over to her.Lavender was Lizzie's little cousin who was also an orphan and was adopted by her and Kumane when she was about a year old.  
  
Lavender had brown-blonde hair and lavender eyes like Lizzie's.The girl picked up sora and let him ride on her shoulders."Hey Sora!Let's go play with some stuffed animals!"Sora smiled and coo-ed.They went off to play so that Lizzie and Hiei could finish their plans.  
  
But just as they were about to start back,Genkai walked into the room.She smiled gently at the soon-to-be-wed couple.She had finally accepted the fact that they were in love."Well,how much have you 2 actually gotten done?"Both of them blushed and looked away."Well?"  
  
Hiei answered softly."Actually,we have got much done.The time,date,and place are set.The flowers have been chosen.The guest list is vaguely written.Kurama's,Yusuke's,Kuwabara's,and Pikea's tuxedos are set to be rented.Mine is over at Kurama's house.Lizzie just has to pick out her wedding dress and the bride's maids' dresses and then we're done."Lizzie took out a seperate notebook that had a lock on it and wrote down the new information from the notepad into it neatly and clearly.Hiei reached over to the coffee table and picked up a silvery locket that was resting there.It was Lizzie's original locket.She had finally decided to put in a recent picture of her brothers and adoptive sister(who was also her cousin).Hiei opened it and looked at the 'ancient' picture of him.It was him when he was in his first Dark Tournament over 3 years ago.  
  
Genkai smlied."I remember seeing Lizzie keeping her eyes on you during that Tournament.She always had her camera and was always snapping pictures of you after you won a battle or made a smart remark to Kuwabara.She wanted to get a picture of you smiling to put in her locket."Lizzie nodded to all of the psycic mater's statments."But now it is rare that she sees you when you are NOT smiling.You must be very excited the pair of you."  
  
Lizzie looked at Hiei and her eyes shone.Hiei closed and locked the notebook in Lizzie's lap and put it on the coffee table.Lizzie stood,grabbed a magazine,and opened it up to a page she had marked as she went over to a differnet chair so that Hiei couldn't look into it."Yeah.......I am very excited.I cannot wait for our wedding."She smiled and beckoned Genkai over to her.Genkai immediatly came over and looked at what Lizzie was pointing to."What do you think of it,Genkai?"  
  
The psycic master smiled and nodded."I think it's wonderful.Circle it."Lizzie took up her marker and circled something in the magazine.Hiei tried to see the title,but Lizzie had cleverly covered it in a lead-ish paper so that he couldn't even see it with his Jagan."Genkai flipped exactly 4 pages over and pointed to something."I think that one is better though."Lizzie looked at it and seemed to weigh it.  
  
"I dunno,I like the other one better."  
  
"Then how about we let Yukina see them and give her opinion?"  
  
Lizzie laughed."That wouldn't exactly help.She always says 'Whatever you want,Lizzie.'I mean,I love the fact that she doesn't want to make me change my mind on something,but when I need her advice on something that doesn't help me at all."  
  
Genkai nodded."Yes,that is true......"Keiko walked into the room and Genkai grabbed her."We need your opinion on something,Keiko."She whispered something into Keiko's ear and she nodded.  
  
"Alright!"She ran over to Lizzie and looked at the 2 pages that Lizzie and Genkai had been looking at.She pointed to the first one that Lizzie had liked better."Deifinitely that one is better!"Both of the younger women smiled and laughed."Is that the one?!The final one?"  
  
Lizzie smiled and nodded."That's why he can't see it!"She gestured over to Hiei.  
  
Hiei smirked."Oh,so that's what you ladies are up to.You are looking at bridal gowns."Lizzie smiled and nodded."May I please see them?"She smiled and went over to Hiei."Here.....Page 13.The gown has a circle around it."Hiei opened the magazine to said page and looked at the gown."Wow......."  
  
The gown was a beautiful,white,full length dress with a 2 foot train((sp?)).It appeared to be strapless,but it actually had a transparent shoulder part.The dress had beautiful bead work designed in a dragon pattern on it.the veil was long and plain.It had beads along the headband,but just plainly,not ornately.The dress had transparent sleeves that had loops to go around your middle or index finger.  
  
Keiko smiled at Hiei."You 2 are going to be so happy together."She gave Lizzie a gentle hug then left with Genkai.  
  
Hiei turned to Lizzie and smiled."That dress is magnificent.It will look better on you,though,Koibito."  
  
Lizzie blushed and sat down next to Hiei."Thanks.......I kinda don't want it though......I want to find my mother's old dress,but I don't know if it will be in our old house or not.Either way that would help out with the poem."Hiei looked at her confusedly,so she continued."There's this bridal poem that brides have to follow.If you don't then you will supposedly have bad luck.The poem is 'Something old,something new,something borrowed,something blue,and a six pence in her shoe.'Since I don't want to have a bad marriage,I'm gonna follow it.I have a new bracelet to wear and an old locket that Pikea is saving to give to me.I will wear either one or the other depending on which wedding dress I chose."  
  
The hanyou smiled."I am going to wear my blue hair clip and blue......under garments......Something borrowed.......Oh!I'm borrowing Yin's veil.I'm not using the veil in the picture.Then Kumane has a sixpence to put in my shoe."  
  
Hiei pulled Lizzie closer to him and brought their lips close together."Lizzie.......I love you......"The woman smiled and their lips barely brushed together when Lavender and Sora came into the room.They had to pull apart from each other."Yes,Lavender?"  
  
The kids sat down on the coffee table next to the couch Lizzie and Hiei were on.Sora handed them a box that was wrapped in blue paper and had a pretty green bow on it.Lizzie took it and smiled.They beckoned her to open it.So she did.Inside was a hand-made blue-stone necklace.Lizzie gasped."Oh!It is beautiful!I think I'll wear this to our wedding."She smiled then showed it to Hiei,who smiled also.  
  
Lavender grinned."Sora made it.He wanted to make you something special to wear."She handed a box wrapped in red paper to Hiei."This one's for you."Hiei took it in confusion."Open it,Bradda!"Hiei opened the box to find an ornately embroidered,black bandana.He picked it up and smiled at it."I've been working on it since Lizzie told me about you guys getting married.I'm not the best embroiderer......"  
  
Hiei stared at it.It was MAGNIFICENT!!!Lavender had embroidered a dragon dancing around a wolf on it."Thank you,Lavender.....I love it."He took off his white bandana and put on his new one.Lizzie looked at it and smiled.They both thanked the kids,who left quickly.Hiei turned to Lizzie."What we talked about before the Tournament......Do you still want to do that?"Lizzie nodded slowly.  
  
"Only if you want to......I don't really care all that much either way."She curled up into a small ball next to Hiei."Hiei.......I'm starting to get scared.......What if someone objects to us getting married?Or Mukuro shows up there......."She looked at Hiei knowingly.Hiei's face became suddenly very serious.He didn't want Mukuro to come and ruin thier wedding,though he didn't mind her that much.Lizzie was terrified of her for some reason.  
  
Hiei sighed."No,Mukuro will not come.She knows that we do not want her there and she will respect our opinion."Just as he said this,Mukuro came into the room and smiled at Hiei.Hiei rolled his eyes."Hello,Mukuro.What brings you here?"  
  
Mukuro sat down in front of Lizzie and stared her straight in the eyes."Who are you and what are you doing with Hiei?"Lizzie stood and tried to leave,but Mukuro held her back gently."I need answers.That is all I ask.How did you manage to change him?"  
  
Lizzie stared at her feet.She had been promised she would never have to look into that wretched face again."You know who I am.......You know why I am with Hiei........He hasn't changed........"She pulled away from Mukuro and left to the kitchen with Genkai.The psycic master looked up at Lizzie quizzically."Nothing is wrong,Genkai......"Lizzie picked up a CD and cast a spell on it so that it would play the one song on it.Wind's Nocturne.  
  
Genkai sighed."This must be serious.You only listen to Wind's Nocturne when something is seriously troubling you."She sat down next to Lizzie and placed a gentle hand on her arm."Tell me what's wrong."Lizzie explained about Mukuro being in the room and how she had asked her those questions."Well,that would make you upset considering......"She trailed off as Hiei entered the room.Lizzie turned around and looked at him.  
  
He put his hands on Lizzie's shoulders and sighed."Mukuro is gone.She does not understand why you are so jumpy around her.I would like to know as well."Hiei sat knelt down next to her."What is wrong with Mukuro?What is it about her that frightens you so much?"  
  
Lizzie folded her hands in her lap and sighed."Well,it's kind of secret......but I guess I have to tell you.As a child,I was in the orphanage,after my dad was sent to rehab and my mother died.In the orphanage was a woman named Mukuro.We all called her 'The Sprirt-Crusher' because she would crush the spirit out of any person she met.She looks identical to the Mukuro you know.The one I knew had orange hair and blue eyes.At least,one of her eyes was blue.You see,she had a patch over one of her eyes and scars all down the right side of her face and neck."She shuddered."The Spirit-Crusher was assigned as my nanny.She would make me do all kinds of things that I couldn't do.I had to do this Advanced Algebra when I was 7.That was why I hated her.She made me do all kinds of things like that."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you are afraid of her."  
  
The hanyou twisted her hands nervously."I don't like to talk about that......But if you want to know.......I could tell you........."Hiei kissed her cheek gently."Alright.You see,when Pikea was hit by the car he was sent to the hospital.The Spirit-Crusher wouldn't take me there,she sent me to bed instead.But after I had changed into my pajamas,I sneaked to her room and listened in.She was talking to someone about why she wouldn't let me go see Pikea.She said that she was afraid Pikea would tell who the drunk was.The Mukuro I knew was the drunk.She killed Pikea."Lizzie looked up at Hiei and saw that his eyes were as wide and round as baseballs.  
  
Hiei looked at the door.Mukuro walked in,staring at her feet."Yes,Hiei......It was me......"She went over to Lizzie and looked at her gently."I had never meant to harm Pikea.He was always kind and gentle to me.To everyone."She sat down on the table."I understand that you hate me and are afraid of me,but can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
Lizzie looked up at Mukuro,her eyes filled with tears."How can I?!You killed my eldest brother!I was so hurt from his death that I couldn't even look at a picture of him or think about him."Her eyes began to get bloody((blood tears)).Hiei stood and put his arms comfortingly around Lizzie.She grabbed onto his arms and took a deep breath."Mukuro,I want to forgive you,but I can't.My mouth will say the words but my heart won't mean it."  
  
Mukuro nodded."I understand.I should have told you about it when it happened."She placed a gentle hand on Lizzie's shoulder."If you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me,please tell me.But if you can't,then I understand."She smiled motherly and left.  
  
Genkai looked at Lizzie and shook her head."Never forgive her.She killed Pikea and that does not deserve forgiveness."Lizzie smiled and nodded.  
  
"I definitely will never forgive her.She has frightened me and made me hate her since I was young."Lizzie kissed Hiei's cheek gently."I am sorry,Hiei.I know that she is a friend of yours,but I am frightened of her."Hiei smiled and picked Lizzie up bridal style.Lizzie strung her arms around his neck and laughed.Being with Hiei always made her feel better,especially when he held her.  
  
The couple went outside and sat down on the swing where they had first kissed.This was going to be where they got married.At Genkai's temple.They both were anxious and nervous.Hiei actually was the most nervous.He had always been very shy on the inside.The koorime rocked Lizzie lovingly and held her close."Lizzie?I want to ask you something,but I don't know how to phrase it."  
  
Lizzie smiled."That's what you said when you wanted to propose to me."She snuggled closer to Hiei.  
  
"I've got it now.......but I don't know if you will take this the wrong way......Lizzie,love,do you want to have a child?"Hiei blushed.Lizzie's face froze."I mean,do you want to adopt a child?Kurama,Pikea,and I went to the orphanage the other day.We were going to see if Pikea's friend was there.It was a young girl that had died but was brought back to life."He smiled gently."There was a baby there.Its father had died a few months before it was born.Its mother died of birth complications.I thought that you would be the perfect mother for it."  
  
The woman smiled happily."Sure.That sounds great.We can go now,if you want!"Hiei laughed and they both yawned."Okay,maybe in a few days.After the wedding?"Hiei nodded and they both fell into a doze.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:About 2 days this one took so it will be very crappy.  
  
Kitsune:-still throwing pillows- I like this! -picks up shiny medal- OOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Frizzy:-glomping Kurama-  
  
Kurama:-trying to run-  
  
Lizzie,Hermione,&Hiei:-watch- Interesting........R&R!!!! 


	12. Wedding and Adoption

Kitsune:Hey!  
  
Hermione:Ooooo!Lizzie likes you!  
  
Lizzie:I just asked him to sign my friend book!It's a book to get all your friends to sign!Kitsune is my friend.  
  
Frizzy:At least Jacob and Johny aren't here!Oh and its also in late March,so Kuwabara and Yukina ared married.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Outside Genkai's Temple with the couple.............((Author's POV))  
  
Lizzie stirred and looked up at Hiei's dozing face.'He looks so peaceful.......I'd hate to wake him.But I need to go ask Genkai if she knows where Momma's dress is.'She carefully slid out of Hiei's warm embrace and went inside.She found Genkai and Keiko standing in front of a tall cabinet.Lizzie glimpsed what was inside.It was an ice blue gown that had beadwork shaped like a wolf's head.She knew it immediatly."My mother's wedding dress!"  
  
Keiko shut the cabinet and looked around at Lizzie."Oh,it's only you.Yeah,it's your mom's.I think it's gonna be a little big but we can alter it if needed."She smiled."Go try it on!"Lizzie pulled her shirt and jacket off slowly.She glanced at the door then pulled her pants off.She quickly slid into the dress.It was a bit big on her but not because she was too short.She was too skinny."We'll just have to take it in a bit.But you look stunning."The dress was pretty much the same as the one she had shown Hiei earlier,but it was the palest of ice blues and had a wolf instead of a dragon.  
  
Lizzie felt a hand on her shoulder and twirled around.Pikea was standing there,smiling down at her."My look beautiful,Isaab.For a moment I thought you were Mother,but you are far thinner."He kissed his sister's cheek."I'm sure that Hiei will like it even better!"He winked and ran off.Then a 6 foot tall girl ran into the room.She looked alot like Avril Lavigne.She threw her arms around Lizzie and squeezed her tightly.  
  
"Lizzie!I haven't seen you for over 3 years!"She drew back from Lizzie and smiled.It was Rachel!  
  
The Hanyou smiled in return."Hey,Rachie!"She looked at her feet."You are still going to be in my wedding aren't you?I mean,I want you to be with me when Hiei and I exchange vows.I'm so nervous,I'd faint!I know I would!I need you with me!"She threw her arms around Rachel.  
  
The taller woman smiled."Of course!I'm gonna be there with you.You and I have always been very close.I would never dream of not going."  
  
Lizzie smiled."I need to change."Lizzie quickly changed back into her jeans and Tee and hid the dress.Hiei slowly and groggily walked into the room."Hey,Hiei......."She ran over to him and kissed his cheek."We need to talk."Hiei nodded and they walked into the training room.Hiei held sat down and pulled Lizzie into his lap.The woman cuddled close to him."Hiei,I....."  
  
The koorime cut in."You need to be with your family and away from me for a while.Am I right?"Lizzie shook her head."You are nervous and need to be with Pikea?"Again,Lizzie shook her head."You have fallen in love with someone else?"  
  
"No.....Hiei,just let me tell you.I love you,but I am frightened.I want to marry you,but I don't know.I love you and I will always be here for you,but I have this THING hanging over me......."  
  
Hiei stared at her knowingly."What kind of 'thing',dare I ask?"  
  
Lizzie sighed and stood up."This thing.......When I was little,there was this guy that had a major crush on me.I hated him,though he loved me.He swore that if he couldn't have me then no one could.So,if what he said is right,then he will kill me.Or I will die soon.It's really complicated.But I want you to promise me that if I do die,then you will forget about me and move on.I want you to promise you'll find someone else to love and to replace me.Promise me,Hiei!Promise me!"Hiei nodded slowly.He muttered,'I'll try.'Both of them were silent and frightened.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A week later..........  
  
Lizzie was once again in her mother's wedding dress.She had on Yin's veil and Sora's necklace and a brand new silver bracelet.She was standing in Genkai's den and was crying.She was so excited.Hiei was already outside,waiting for her.Kumane and the women were inside with her,helping her get ready.((I'm just gonna make Genkai be the priestess person))Lizzie's long,dark hair was tied up into a complicated twist bun.She sat down on the couch."Oh my gods!I'm about to get married to Hiei!Nothing bad has happened yet.....Maybe Marcus is dead.Or maybe he forgot about it!"  
  
Kumane laughed."Lizzie,calm down.That's just something gusy say.He's no doubt gotten over you."He smiled."Let's not keep Hiei waiting."He knelt down and slid a small coin into Lizzie's shoe.  
  
Hiei tried to peek into the room,Kurama pulled him back from outside.They could hear Hiei talking outside."Kurama!I hate you right now.Just let me see Lizzie!I haven't even seen what dress she's wearing."  
  
Keiko smiled."Well,just a few more minutes,eh?Let's double check the poem.Something old."  
  
"My mother's dress."  
  
"Something new."  
  
"My bracelet."  
  
"Something borrowed."  
  
"Yin's veil."  
  
"Something blue."  
  
"The neclace Sora made me."  
  
"A six pence in your shoe."  
  
"Yes."Lizzie smiled."I'm so excited!I can't wait to see Hiei."She sighed and rubbed her arms fervently."Oh gods......I've got goosebumps."Kumane put his brotherly arms around her.  
  
Keiko smiled."Who are Hiei's groom's men?"  
  
Lizzie pulled her feet up under her chin."Kuwabara is one of them.Mainly because Yukina said she wanted her husband to be with her brother."She took a deep breath."Pikea and Yusuke are also some of them.And Kurama is of course his Best Man."  
  
A handsome young man stuck his head in the door."Elizabeth,it's been far too long."He stepped inside and smiled at Lizzie."You do remember me,don't you?I am Marcus."Lizzie stared.She recognized him now.That dark red hair,those deep brown eyes,that chiseled in smirk.  
  
She bowed her head politely."Hello,Marcus.It has been a long time.But this time has not been near long enough!"She clenched her fists.  
  
Marcus frowned."I will get my revenge on you.You know that I will."He turned on his heel and stomped out of the room.  
  
Lizzie scoffed.An ornately dressed Kurama came into the room."Lizzie,it's finally time.Let's get going!"He smiled,causing Lizzie to forget about Marcus.She smiled also and stood.  
  
The other girls slowly walked down the 'aisle' until Lizzie was finally left with only Kumane.He came over to her and put her ornate clip in her hair,kissing her forehead.He slowly walked her outside and they finally saw all the others.The bridesmaids and groom's men were waiting for them.Hiei and Genkai were smiling at her.Lizzie mainly focused on Hiei.He was smiling so warmly,so lovingly,she forgot all about her doubts.  
  
Hiei took Lizzie's hand once she and Kumane reached him.Lizzie held onto his hand tightly so that she wouldn't faint.She then took the ring from Yin and saw Hiei take one from Kurama.Genkai smiled."Hiei,do you take Elizabeth Capontee to be your lawfully wedded wife,to have and to hold,through sickness and in health,till death do you part?"  
  
The koorime smiled softly at his little hanyou."I do."He slipped the ring onto Lizzie's finger.  
  
Genkai turned to Lizzie."Elizabeth,do you take Hiei Jaganshi to be your lawfully wedded husband,to have and to hold,through sickness and in health,till death do you part?"  
  
Lizzie slid the ring on to Hiei's finger."I do."  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the baby Koenma-"Everyone snickered."-I now pronounce you man and wife.Hiei,you may kiss the bride."  
  
Hiei nodded and leaned down toward Lizzie.Their lips met in a kiss.Time seemed to have frozen around them,even though Lizzie and Hiei could hear Botan crying her eyes out.Hiei slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked Lizzie in her eyes lovingly.'I love you.....' he mouthed.Lizzie smiled and they held onto the other's hands tightly.They then ran off down the 'aisle' and around the side of the house where there was a portal to transport them to another world.They stepped through the portal and were in their special world."Lizzie,do you still want to move somewhere else?"  
  
The girl stretched her now jeaned legs."I don't know.It's up to you,love."She kissed his cheek gently."But we have a while to think it over.We have to think about what's best for our soon to be child."She smiled and laid down in Hiei's lap.Hiei smiled down at her and rubbed her side gently."When do you want to go get it?"  
  
The koorime thought a moment and smiled."How about now?"Lizzie shot up and they went back through the portal.Lizzie was still in her jeans and T-shirt and Hiei was in his usual black outfit.They sneaked past the others and out into the open city.Hiei put Lizzie on his back and carried her to the adoption center.Both of them smiled as they entered it,Hiei letting Lizzie slide off his back.A small toddler was sitting in the corner playing with blocks.She had blonde hair that came just under her ears and bright green eyes.Her skin was somewhat dark so she looked Hispanic almost.Lizzie immediatly went over to her and picked her up.Hiei smiled."That's the one I was talking about."  
  
The toddler laid her head on Lizzie's shoulder."Are you gonna be my Momma?"Lizzie smiled."I might be.Do you want me to?"The toddler nodded eagerly."What's your name?"  
  
"Don't have one.S'yours?"  
  
"My name is Lizzie.You can call me anything you want,though."Lizzie smiled and looked at Hiei."This is her?She's so sweet!Let's adopt her now."Hiei nodded and they ran off to wherever they signed the papers at.A little while later the toddler,who was known thruoghout the center as 'Ditz',was officially a part of Hiei and Lizzie's family.  
  
'Ditz' smiled."Lizzie,I need a name......Or are you guys just gonna call me Ditz?"  
  
Hiei picked up the small girl and kissed her forhead."How about Holly?"The girl nodded contentedly."Then Holly it is,if that's alright by Lizzie?"  
  
Lizzie nodded."I like that name.Holly Jaganshi.That rolls off the tongue.How about Holly Andria?"Holly nodded and held onto Hiei tighter.  
  
"I like having a family!"She smiled and fell asleep.Hiei smiled and looked over at Lizzie.  
  
"She reminds me of someone......"Both laughed and walked deftly into Genkai's temple.Lizzie's bouquets lay there on the table with a note.Neither bothered to read the note.They wanted to get Holly a place to sleep and tell Kurama about it.Kurama poked his head in the door and smiled.  
  
"Hello,Hiei.Lizzie.You din't throw the bouquet."He smiled and saw Holly."Who is this?A child you've kept hidden from us all?"  
  
Holly stirred and looked at Lizzie,sleepily."Where are we?"Lizzie took her from Hiei and held her gently.She took her back into her room,leaving the guys alone.Hiei smiled and looked at Kurama."Lizzie and I adopted her.Her name is Holly Andria.She also answers to Ditz."He sat down on the couch."I apologize for us running off.We were excited."He motioned Kurama to sit with him,which he did."She's the girl I saw at the orphanage when we went with Pikea."Both men smiled.Hiei frowned suddenly though."Lizzie,Holly,and I might be leaving.We might move somewhere esle.Such as America."  
  
Lizzie came back into the room in time to see Kurama's shocked face.She smiled gently."Kurama,we are only going to do what's best for Holly.If we think she should stay here,we will stay here.If we think she would be better elsewhere,we will take her elsewhere."She charmed a CD into playing again.This one was Martina McBride's 'Martina'.She skipped it ahead to 'Reluctant Daughter'.Lizzie kissed Hiei's cheek and sat in his lap.Kurama smiled forcefully.  
  
"Of course......I hope that the road leads you to where you will be happy also."He stood up and went out the door quickly.Holly walked into the room and looked at the door.  
  
Hiei went over to her and picked her up."I thought Lizzie put you to bed?"Holly nodded and laid her head on Hiei's shoulder."Then what are you doing out here?"Too late.Holly had fallen asleep in Hiei's arms again.Hiei sat down next to Lizzie and smiled."She just wants us to be with her.Let's take her to our world."Lizzie nodded and they both disappeared into thin air.  
  
They reappeared in the world they had been in earlier.They were at a beach shack.Hiei laid Holly down on the bed and put a stuffed ebar next to her.Holly held it tightly and cooed in her sleep.Lizzie smiled and sat down next to her."Hiei,she won't be happy in Japan.And we are going to have to tell her about Makai.I mean you have to go there constantly."Hiei nodded and knelt next to Lizzie."Uh-oh......This can't be good!"  
  
Hiei laughed and nodded."I have been accepted into the American Army."Lizzie gasped."That means we have to move to America.Housing will be provided.And it is near New York City.So you'll get to see Rachel and Rickie more often."His eyes held longing."Lizzie,I really want to do this.If you'd rather stay here,you can.But ~I~ have to go."  
  
Lizzie shook her head."No.Holly and I will come with you.We've all just become a family.We'll stay together."She kissed his cheek."But for right now,let's go to bed.I'm tired."Hiei nodded and the 2 of them got into the bed on either side of the sleeping toddler.They exchanged one last kiss then fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie:Okay,right now I'm mad at my friend.She and I were agruing over whether she was obsessed with Inu Yasha.She said she's not.I say she is in my opinion.She said 'Well,your opinion's wrong!' So I said goodbye and hung up on her.I said 'IN MY OPINION!!' Everyone has their own opinion's!This year I have lost so many of my friends and next year I have to leave all my friends at my current school and go to a whole new school where only 4 people I know are going to and they are all guys and I don't like 2 of them and the other one I don't really know that well!I'M LOSING ALL MY FREAKING FRIENDS!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune:I'm one person she's still friends with and will be changing schools with her next year.  
  
Hermione:I'm changing schools next year so even if Lizzie stayed she wouldn't see me very often.  
  
Lizzie:I am mad at Frizzy right now so you may not be seeing much of her right now.  
  
Kitsune&Hermione:Read and review please!That might shut her up.......  
  
Lizzie:I miss my friends.......I don't want to lose Frizzy....... 


	13. Finale

Frizzy:Hey!I'm back in good water with Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie:-arm around Frizzy-Yup!  
  
Kitsune:Well that sure lasted a long time......  
  
Hermione:Not........  
  
Kurama:-hides-This is the last chapter to this story.There probably will be a sequel.

* * *

With Hiei,Lizzie,and Holly............  
  
Holly woke up to find herself between her new parents.They both were still asleep.She crawled out of bed and over to the window.Outside she saw a beautiful garden that was full of roses of every colour.She looked back at the sleeping couple then walked outside into the garden.Lizzie followed her,for she had been awakened by Holly crawling out of bed.Lizzie picked up the little girl and smiled."Hey,Holly.Are you okay?"  
  
The girl nodded and laughed."I just wanted to come outside to the pretty flowers.It reminds me of Makai."  
  
Lizzie smiled."You know about Makai?That makes things easier.But I have something to tell you.Hiei was accepted in the American Military.He's going to be in the navy.But that means we have to move to America.But we wanted to make sure it was okay with you."She kissed the top of Holly's head."If you would rather stay here then Hiei can go or he can join the Navy here."  
  
Holly smiled and nodded."Sure!America sounds neat.I would like to move there."She slid out of Lizzie's arms and onto the ground."Where are we going to move to?"  
  
"We're moving to New York,New York."Lizzie picked a red rose and handed it to Holly."Let's see if you can hold this."Holly took it and put it behind her ear."You're an animal spirit."  
  
Holly nodded."I'm an Ookami reincarnation.You're one too,right?"Lizzie nodded."Cool!"  
  
Hiei walked groggily outside and smiled at Lizzie."Hey,Koibito."He put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.Lizzie leaned back onto Hiei's chest and smiled warmly.Hiei looked at Holly."Lizzie told you about moving right?"Holly nodded."Are you okay with that?"Again,Holly nodded.  
  
"Then lets get going.The portal is only a few miles away.I will call the others once we get there."Hiei nodded,took Holly,and knelt in front of Lizzie.Lizzie put her arms around Hiei's neck and held onto him gently but firmly.Hiei dashed off and within a few seconds,they were next to a portal.Hiei stepped through it before letting Lizzie off of his back.Catilin was standing in front of them and glaring.She suddenly stopped glaring and her eyes became wide.  
  
Lizzie smiled and looked behind her.Sure enough,there was Blessed,cowering from Catilin.Catilin,who was now 16,threw her arms around Lizzie."It's the Cobra!I haven't seen you in _forever_!"She drew back."Why didn't you come for Christmas like you said you would?!"  
  
Hiei laughed and put Holly on his shoulders."Because we were in the Dark Tournament.Why didn't you come for our wedding like you said you would?"  
  
Catilin looked at her feet."I had to go to a funeral."  
  
Lizzie frowned."Who left you?"Catilin opened a locket around her neck and pointed to a picture of her mother."**_What_**?!Your mother died and you didn't even tell me?!"  
  
The teen began to cry and gasped a breath."I didn't want to ruin your wedding.Rachel and I agreed to not tell you about it so that you you would be happy."Lizzie wiped her cousin's eyes gently.Then she wiped her own and began to pick her up.Hiei stopped her and shook his head.He put Holly down and pulled Lizzie away from the other 2(or 3 if you include Blessed).Catilin looked at Holly and smiled."Who are you?"  
  
".....Holly.....You can call me Ditz if you want.What are my Momma and Daddy talking about?"She stared at Catilin with wide green eyes.Catilin stared and brought Blessed over to her.  
  
"Lizzie and Hiei are your parents?"  
  
The girl sat down and rubbed the dog's head."Adoptive.They adopted me yesterday."She looked over at her new parents and sighed."I wonder what they're talking about."  
  
The 2 could see Lizzie gasp.She placed a hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth.Hiei put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.Lizzie couldn't believe what Hiei had just told her.She clasped hands together near her heart and smiled.It was too good to be true.  
  
Hiei hugged her closer and kissed the top of her head.They then ran over to the others,holding hands.Lizzie grabed onto Catilin and beamed at her."Catie,I need to borrow your phone!I have to call Yin and tell her!"  
  
Catilin ran over with Lizzie to the phone and handed it to her.Lizzie quickly dialed Yin's and Kurama's phone number.Yin answered promptly."Hello!Minamino residence.Yin speaking.Who is this?"  
  
"Yin!It's Lizzie!I have wonderful news."  
  
Lizzie heard Yin squeel."Tell me!Tell me now,Lizzie!"  
  
"Hiei just told me that he sensed another life force within me!"  
  
Yin squeeled so loud that Lizzie almost dropped the phone."Oh my gods!You're-?"  
  
"Probably.......Oh,by the way,I'm in America.Hiei was accepted into the American Navy.So we are living here in New York."  
  
"But.........What about all of us?"  
  
Catilin tapped Lizzie shoulder."I have to go,Yin.Talk later."  
  
Lizzie hung up and smiled.Catilin stared at Lizzie."You are going to have a _baby_?!"Lizzie nodded and gave her cousin a hug."Oh my gosh!But you guys just.....You always said not until after marriage!"  
  
The Hanyou blushed."We had to keep delaying it for various reasons so I decided we were married by demon coustoms which was just as good."She went back over to Hiei and smiled."I told Yin.She will probably tell Kurama.I also told her that we were living here now."  
  
Hiei hugged Lizzie tightly."I can't believe it.....We are going to be blood parents."Holly looked up at them and smiled."I'm gonna be a big sister?"Hiei nodded.

* * *

Nine months later..................  
  
Lizzie laid back in the hospital bed.She had just given birth and was exhausted.Hiei sat down on the bed next to her."Lizzie,Koibito........"He dabbed her head with a wet cloth."It's over.It's finally over."He kissed his wife's cheek gently."Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
The hanyou nodded."Holly.....You can get me Holly......"Hiei nodded and went outside.He came in a few minutes later with the blonde haired girl.She was now 5 years old.She stood next to her mother's bed and smiled.Lizzie turned and looked at her."Hey,Holly.You're a big sister now."  
  
Holly smiled."Do I have a little sister or a little brother?"  
  
Hiei picked Holly up."A little brother and a little sister.Twins."Lizzie nodded and reached her arms out for Hiei to put Holly next to her.He did so and Lizzie hugged her adopted daughter."You're going to have to help us out for a while.Taking care of 2 babies can be hard.Especially since Hiei's going off soon.Think you can handle that?"Holly nodded vigourously.  
  
"Hai,Okasaan!Watashi iyoku fujo."She spoke English and Japanese semi-fluently.She had said 'Yes,mom.I will help.'  
  
Lizzie smiled and noticed the nurse walk in with her arms full.Hiei took the babies and sat next to Lizzie.Lizzie took the girl from Hiei and smiled."We still need to name them.How about I pick one first name and one middle name.Then you fill in the missing blanks."Hiei nodded.  
  
"I will do our son's first name and daughter's middle.How about Taiichi(TIE-ee-chee) and Izumi(ii-ZOOM-me)?"((Yes,I borrowed them from Digimon for those of you who watch that show))Lizzie nodded.  
  
"And Austin(aw-stun) and Channing(CHAN-ning?)"((the names of 2 of my friends))Hiei nodded.Lizzie yawned."I'm going to take a nap."She fell asleep with Channing Izumi Jaganshi in her arms and Holly sitting next to her.Hiei put Taiichi Austin Jaganshi down on the lounge chair in the room then moved Channing next to him.Holly got up and ran off to get the others.Kurama,Yin,Rachel,Rickie,Catilin,and Pikea walked into the room.They smiled at the sleeping mother and then saw Hiei knelt next to the chair.  
  
Kurama went over and knelt next to Hiei."Hello."He put a friendly hand on his shoulder."What are their names?"  
  
Hiei picked up Channing and handed her to him.Kurama held her gently."She is Channing Izumi."He picked up Taiichi."He is Taiichi Austin.I have a feeling that Channing is going to end up more like me than Taiichi."  
  
They passed the babies around to everyone and then gave them back to the nurse to take to the nursery.By now everyone but Kurama had left.Lizzie was awake and sat up in bed.Hiei sat next to her and put his arms around her.She slid into his lap and snuggled closer."Hey,Kurama.How are you?"Kurama nodded to her and brushed some hair out of her face.  
  
"I am fine."He pulled one knee up onto the bed."So how long were you and Hiei fiddling around before.....those 2 were conceived?"Lizzie laughed."That is none of your business!"  
  
Hiei kissed Lizzie on the lips and placed a hand on the back of her neck.Lizzie kissed him back gently but pulled back.Hiei nodded and rocked her slowly."Kurama,thank you for coming.If Lizzie ever needs you while I'm on ship,she can contact you right?"Kurama nodded and rubbed Lizzie's head.  
  
"Of course!"The kitsune gave both of them a gentle hug."I will see you both later on.I hope this new life works out for you."He left quickly and the nurse came back in with the twins.Hiei took Channing and Lizzie took Taiichi((or Tai for short.I'm too lazy to always type out Taiichi)).Neither of them moved except to rock the babies.  
  
Channing yawned and stretched in her father's arms.Hiei rocked her and sat with Lizzie.Lizzie looked up at him and smiled."This is going to be a whole new advernture.Are you ready for it?"Hiei nodded and kissed Lizzie's forehead.

* * *

A few weeks later at the Jaganshi house............  
  
Lizzie was playing with Tai and trying to talk to Hiei on the phone at the same time."You have to stay an extra 2 weeks?......No,no!That's okay!We just all miss you........I understand.......Yes,I'll tell them."Holly called out from the kitchen where she was bathing Channing."Holly wants to talk to you......I love you too.Here she is."Holly picked up the kitchen phone as Lizzie hung up in the living room.Hiei was out with the Navy again.She really missed him.  
  
Rachel came into the room and smiled."Hey!It's my favorite cousin."SHe hugged her and picked up Tai."Hey there!Hey,Liz,is Hiei here yet?"Lizzie shook her head."Too bad.Rickie and I both have off tonight and I was going to offer to baby sit so you could go out with Hiei.What stopped him from coming?"  
  
The new mother sighed."The new Navies((That's what I call people in the Navy)) are literally new.This is their first shift.Some of the more experienced ones are having to stay and help them out.Since Hiei has amazed so many with his skills,hence the fact he's already high in ranks,he was asked to stay.He called to say that there was this orphaned boy that was there and it broke his heart to have to leave him.He could have denied,but he said that the boy was so eager that he really would like to stay.I told him if that's what he wanted to do,then he should do it."  
  
Rachel shook her head."You've been married about 10 months and you still haven't learned a thing!If it hurts you should tell him."  
  
"But that sounds so much like Hiei.An orhpan boy who wants to fight.But this one put some direction in his life!He wasn't a street fighter.He worked at odd jobs so he could get money to pay for kendo and karate classes.Since he techinically lived in the orphanage,the orphanage paid for his tuition.((sp?))"Lizzie stood up and went into the kitchen.Holly was still talking to Hiei."Holly,let me talk to Dad when you're done?"Holly said something into the phone then handed it to her mother.  
  
Lizzie heard Hiei sigh on the other end of the line."Hey,Hiei!"  
  
"Lizzie!I have to go now,I'm sorry."  
  
"One question!Get the boy's phone number or e-mail.I would like to keep in touch with him?"  
  
"Sure.Tell Rachel thanks for the offer."  
  
"Can do.Bye!"They both hung up.A brand new life was once again unfolding.

* * *

Lizzie:END!!!!  
  
FRizzy:This is going to be a trilogy!Oh!When Liz was little((OOC Liz)),she would eat M&M's and Skittles in groups of 3.If there were 1 or 2 left in the bag,she would throw the bag and extra candies away.SHE'S OBSESSED WITH THE NUMBER 3!!!!!  
  
Kitsune:Scary.........  
  
HErmione:YEah.......R&R.....She may not do a trilogy.If you want another sequel,then say so. 


End file.
